A Wolf's Pack
by AshtheBlueEyedPoet
Summary: Sequel to A Wolf's Mate: As Anna and Klaus prepare to build a new life for themselves as her pregnancy progresses, trouble begins to raise its ugly head in New Orleans as well as Mystic Falls yet again. "I guess asking for a normal life was asking for too much. But I chose this and I chose you... No matter what, no matter what happens, remember I am with you always." Klaus&O/C
1. Prologue

**_This was supposed to be their new start, the opening to a bright, new future…but now everything was going to Hell- literally._**

**_Annabelle's life is drastically changing every day that goes by. As her and Klaus prepare to build a new life for themselves as her pregnancy progresses, trouble begins to raise its ugly head in New Orleans as well as Mystic Falls yet again._**

**_With an angry New Orleans vampire and Silas still hiding in the shadows, Annabelle and Klaus must find a way to stay strong and fight for their future…_**

**_But when a new danger arrives to Mystic Falls, their future seems more bleak than hopeful… _**

**_"I guess asking for a normal life was asking for too much. But I chose this and I chose you~ forever. No matter what, no matter what happens, remember I am with you always. You and me~ forever. As you like to say, always and forever."_**

**Author's Note: I'm back! Thank you guys for waiting for my sequel, I've been dying to get the ball rolling on this! I'm continuing the story between Klaus and Annabelle, and it is going to include other character's perspectives in chapters, such as Elijah, Hayley, perhaps Marcel as well…? **

**I'm going to put this under crossover when I can since there are still going to be small elements of TVD within the story- mostly due to the smaller plot line between Charlie and Meredith Fell. **

**Hope you guys enjoy what I have in store for you! The prologue's going to be short, it's just setting up everything for the first chapter, which will again be mostly Elijah's POV since it'll be flashing back to his role in everything that happened in New Orleans….**

Prologue: Family and Complications 

(Elijah's POV)

My family's story has been anything but a fairytale. It is drenched in the blood of the innocent, some my siblings have shed, some I myself have shed. I cannot atone for my sins, for every day they are there, lingering in my mind like a shadow.

For a long time, I believed my family would not know happiness. Not after what my mother and father did to us by turning us into vampires. Not after my father ruthlessly hunted us down like animals across the globe, set on erasing the error he had created himself.

We had nothing to hope for, no one we could trust, expect for each other. And even that trust wore thin as time passed.

Everything changed, however, the day Annabelle Davis walked in my brother Niklaus's life. There I saw the small spark of hope that had long waited to be rekindled inside us. I felt it grow within myself the more I got to know the tiny werewolf, and the more I saw how Niklaus looked at her.

From that day forward, I vowed to bring together this family yet again. I vowed that I would help my brother find happiness with his mate and the two children growing within her.

I observed Annabelle and Niklaus from a distance, reflecting on past events that had occurred while in New Orleans. I found myself wondering if returning there would be for the best.

Nonetheless, I knew one thing- I would protect that woman and her unborn children, and I would stand by my brother's side.

Always and forever.

Ooo0ooO

(Hayley's POV)

One of my first thoughts on the Mikaelson brothers was, _Man, they brood a lot. _So far, they hadn't proven me wrong.

Elijah was lurking as Anna and Klaus were getting ready to head back to New Orleans. I figured he had managed to convince her to leave again with some…persuasion.

Ew.

I glanced up as they stood together on the balcony of the mansion that overlooked the surrounding woods. Despite their whole in love thing, I had to admit they looked good together. Anna definitely knew how to put the Hybrid in his place and his psychotic murderous side had toned down a lot thanks to her.

I gave my cousin props, even though I wouldn't want to be in her shoes.

Crossing my arms, I glanced towards Elijah again. I knew him and I were thinking the same thing- whether or not going back south was a good plan. I would bet that despite everything, Klaus still had a bug up his ass about Marcel ruling over the Quarter. Not even Anna could suppress that egotistical side of him.

But she was family, the only family I had. So I was stuck with her despite my own doubts and…concerns. So I figured I would stick around and help her, since it was the least I could do.

Ooo0ooO


	2. King of Sorrow

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! So this chapter is mainly going to be from Elijah and Hayley's POVs as we flash back to the days leading up to the trip to New Orleans as well as the night in the Quarter. If you need to refresh your memory, look back to chapters 41 and 42 of _A Wolf's _Mate! There's going to be a lot of changes in regards to the story line in the show, if you get confused don't be afraid to ask me to clarify! And don't worry, we'll see some of Anna and Klaus's POV near the end… Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One: King of Sorrow

_"I'm crying everyone's tears_

_And there inside our private war_

_I died the night before_

_And all of these remnants of joy and disaster,_

_What am I supposed to do?_

_I suppose I could just walk away,_

_Will I disappoint my future if I stay?_

_I wonder if this grief will ever be gone, _

_Will it ever go?" _

Ooo0ooO

(Elijah's POV)

_Over the course of my long life, I have come to believe that we are bound forever to those with whom we share blood. And while we might not choose your family, that bond can be our greatest strength or… our deepest regret. This unfortunate truth has haunted me for as long as I can recall. _

Often I reminded myself of those words, which I had written down many years ago in a journal of mine. It did seem like that bond in which we share with our family can become our deepest regret, but now, it felt like strength. Like power.

When I met Niklaus's mate, Annabelle, a few days ago, I began to taste that strength again and the hope that comes with the love of a family.

I found myself observing the small, kind, but fiery spirited werewolf often. She had a certain strength she carried in herself that even I could sense. I wondered if my brother could sense it as well.

Naturally, I found myself growing more and more curious about her when I discovered her leaving the mansion one night. She slipped away into the dark like a pale shadow, only to return a couple hours later with tears in her eyes. I watched her calmly as she spotted me, the perfect picture of misery.

"Hi," she said, lowering her head as if in shame.

"You're lucky Niklaus is wrapped up in a painting or he would have sent a search party for you," I told her. Annabelle's shoulders caved in a little.

"Sorry," she murmured. "I just… had something to take care of." I leaned against one of the stone pillars of the mansion, watching her carefully.

"May I ask what?"

"No," she said, meeting my eyes for only a moment before looking down again. I felt a surge of disapproval towards her lie, but I smothered it.

"Very well," I said. I reached out to rest my hand gently on her upper arm. Annabelle stilled under my touch, her body instantly tensing.

"Please don't," she whispered. This time I did frown, but I obeyed her wishes by removing my hand.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" I suggested. Annabelle merely nodded, then followed me silently back inside.

It was only a matter of time before I had everything sorted out in my head. I may be old, but I certainly am not foolish. I was nearly certain I knew what Annabelle's secret was, and this meant I was going to need help.

In the time I spent with Katherine Pierce, she had often made trips down to New Orleans, which I had once called home. In her time there, she told me of how Klaus's protégé, Marcel, had taken over when we had been driven from our home. Katarina also spoke of the witches there, and one in particular seemed to have caught her interest, a witch by the name Jane Anne Devereux.

Though I had never had the pleasure of meeting Jane Anne in person, we had some enlightening conversations over the phone. She explained the situation back in the French Quarter and how the whispers of the mate of the infamous Hybrid Klaus had reached Louisiana.

So when I had my suspicions about Annabelle, I decided to ring Jane Anne. I understood she was a powerful witch among others, and slowly, we began threading a sort of agreement between us. She only requested one thing, which was for me to obtain a vial of Annabelle's blood.

Not long after that, Annabelle called me while I was at the mansion, keeping an eye on my brother.

"Annabelle," I said as I answered.

"I'm ready to talk," she replied in lieu of a greeting.

"Very well. Shall I bring you anything before I join you?" I asked.

"My brother. Please get Charlie."

"Very well," I replied evenly. "We will be there soon."

Annabelle didn't respond and the line quickly went died. I glanced in the direction of the hills she was spending her time in, then went off to find her brother.

I quickly found him at the Grill, eating with a rather attractive woman who I recognized as Meredith Fell. I didn't approach them and waited until Charlie spotted me. I gave him a subtle signal, then turned to walk out the door.

"Is she okay?" Charlie asked when he exited the restaurant.

"It seems your sister is prepared to discuss the matters on hand," I said. "Shall we?"

We reached Annabelle rather quickly. Charlie managed to keep pace with me- I imagine his concern pushed him past his usual limits. We flashed to the peak and found Annabelle sitting alone in a patch of sunlight. I stood in front of her, sliding my hands in my pockets while her brother sat down beside her.

"So, a few night ago, I went to see Meredith," she began, looking at me. "I… I had begun to feel differently…well, some time ago and I thought it was impossible but…" She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant. And I'm freaked out. I just… I don't know what to do. And I don't even want to think about how Klaus will react to this! What if… I mean this is so fast and I…" she said rapidly, before stopping to peer uneasily at me then her brother.

"I had my suspicions," I confessed. "I made a few calls. I hope you don't mind."

"What for?" Annabelle asked, slanting me another uneasy look. I gave her a small smile.

"I know some people who will be able to protect and help you," I replied calmly.

"Holy shit!" Charlie exclaimed, coming to. Annabelle looked at her brother, who was staring at her with wide gray eyes.

"Are you okay? Like, _okay_?" he demanded. Annabelle nodded.

"Everything is okay, Charlie. Meredith said so." Charlie's posture immediately relaxed.

"Fuck," he muttered, before laughing. I arched a brow as Annabelle laughed a little as well.

"That's what I said too," she admitted, giving me a sheepish grin.

Later that night, I returned to Annabelle with someone accompanying me. She waited when I motioned for her to stay put for just a moment.

"Annabelle," I said, emerging from the trees. Annabelle turned to look at me before looking back up at the moon.

"Hello, Elijah," she replied, sounding rather content.

"How are you feeling?" I asked politely. Annabelle gave me an amused look.

"I'm fine, Elijah," she said with a smile. "Everything is fine."

"Very well. Good night then," I said smoothly. I stepped back and nodded at my companion, who then stepped forward into the small clearing.

Ooo0ooO

(Hayley's POV)

It was weird having people to call my family- like my _family _family. It was even weirder when a certain brother of the Hybrid your cousin was mated to decided to call you to tell you she was pregnant with his Hybrid child.

At first, I wasn't exactly all for jumping onto the family band wagon. I did mention said Hybrid was sort of a psychotic murderer, right? I sometimes wondered if my cousin had been mated to the right person.

Elijah finally wore me down and I agreed to help out. I met up with him and he led me to where Annabelle was camping out for the week. I let out an unlady-like snort when Elijah told me Annabelle's excuse for getting away from Klaus.

Right. Heat cycle, my ass.

"Hey, cuz," I said as I walked towards her. Annabelle looked at me with confusion then rested a hand on the one Elijah had placed on her shoulder. Geez, where did he poof in from? I didn't even hear him with my super hearing.

"What are you doing here, Hayley?" Anna asked. I paused, rocking my weight on one leg as I glanced at Elijah, then back to her.

"Elijah called me," I said simply. Annabelle looked up at Elijah with her eyebrows reaching towards her hairline.

"I told her about your situation," Elijah explained.

"Why?" Annabelle asked sharply. My lips twitched at her tone as I watched Elijah try to give her a reassuring smile.

"I know you and Hayley have had your differences, but this is family matters. She is family, is she not?" I met Anna's gaze evenly when she looked at me.

"Yes," she said slowly.

"Like I have said before, Annabelle, I know everything about your family blood line, including how yours is linked to Hayley's."

"Oh," she muttered, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Look," I said, taking the floor. "Like Elijah said, I know we've had our disagreements. But this is something you cannot handle on your own and you're going to need all the help you can get."

"Help from where?" Anna asked, looking at both of us.

"A group of people from New Orleans," Elijah explained. I nodded.

"I have been down there a few times in hopes of finding out about my family," I said. "They can help you."

"When exactly did you tell her everything?" Anna asked suspiciously. I didn't feel any sympathy towards Elijah as Anna glared at him with her silvery eyes.

"Right after you told me, I made the calls to both Hayley and the people in New Orleans. When I had begun to have my suspicions-,"

"When did you get suspicious about this?" Anna snapped, which made me wince. Okay, maybe I did feel a little bad for the guy.

"Right after I met you." I watched as Annabelle gestured at him impatiently, which clearly said _And?_

"When I had begun to have my suspicions, I had Katarina leave Niklaus a letter. I wanted to plant to idea of returning to New Orleans in his mind so he wouldn't become suspicious of your sudden need to travel down there." Super, the psychotic vampire girlfriend was involved too. I rolled my eyes heaven ward.

"So Klaus is going to New Orleans to reconnect with his roots while I'm there to…?" Anna paused uncertainly. Elijah nodded before she looked my way again.

"Where do you play into all of this?" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Family is family," I replied. "We protect our own."

Anna finally smiled, really smiled, and I got a small glimpse at the person that might be able to change Klaus from the deranged killer he was to…a good guy, I guess? With that thought, I smiled back at her.

"So this is the distant cousin, huh?" a deep voice asked from behind me. I turned and saw Annabelle's male carbon copy.

"In the flesh," I smirked.

Charlie watched me as he walked over, with an easy smile stretching across his face. Suddenly, he grabbed me and hugged me super tightly and I heard Anna laugh.

"Welcome to the family," Charlie said and I couldn't help but grin.

"Thanks," I said.

Looking at Charlie, then at Anna, I realized they weren't half bad. And hey, they were family. I never had that until now, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let it go. I turned to look at all of them, crossing my arms.

"So when are we going to go on this crazy family road trip?" I demanded with another smirk.

Ooo0ooO

(Elijah's POV)

Before Annabelle and Klaus left for New Orleans, I called Jane Anne one last time to assure everything was ready for our arrival. She had received the vial of blood I had sent her- discreetly, of course- and had performed the necessary spells to ensure what we already knew.

Annabelle's cousin, Hayley, went off to New Orleans on her own the day before, claiming she wanted to stake out the area and possibly ask around about her family. I had learned my brother had shed some light on her family history due to a birthmark of hers, which lead to her and Annabelle discovering their shared bloodline.

I knew Annabelle was nervous about returning to the Quarter. She was passing everything off with smiles and false confidence, which seemed to fool my brother rather well. I knew she was playing her role in hiding her secret, just as I knew it upset her greatly to hide something like this from him.

So I watched from a distance as Annabelle got into the car with Niklaus. We both had our parts to play to ensure the safety of her child, and we both understood the dangers of her returning to the Quarter.

But when I did not hear back from Hayley, I made up my mind to leave earlier than planned, making my way down south a few hours behind Annabelle and Klaus.

Ooo0ooO

(Hayley's POV)

I decided to lead the voyage to start this family road trip, and went down to New Orleans soon after Anna, Elijah and I came to an understanding about everything.

It was only later Elijah confessed to me that the people he had contacted in New Orleans were witches. Naturally, I gave him hell for hiding that little tidbit from Anna. I hardly trusted vampires, and I certainly did not trust witches.

Shoving that aside, I made my way discreetly down into the heart of New Orleans. I managed to blend in, keeping my eye open for any day walkers. I didn't know what kind of enemies I might find down here, but all I knew was that I had to be here for Anna and I wanted to find out more about my family.

But I forgot the whole "be careful what you wish for" thing. When I started asking around, I was told to make my way into the bayou. Throwing caution to the wind, I went where I was told to go and found myself being jumped by a group of witches, led by the Devereux sisters.

When I came to, they were performing some spells. I spotted the vial I knew contained Anna's blood before realizing they had tied me to a…was that a gravestone? I looked around and found out not only had I been jumped, but I had been dragged into a fucking cemetery of all places.

"Hey!" I snapped. The two dark haired witches looked at me before the slimmer one approached me.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes. The witch arched a brow at me.

"I'm Sophie, and that's my sister Jane Anne. We're the ones who are going to help you," the witch replied.

"Well, look, wait- what? I'm not Anna!" I protested, struggling against my bindings. "I'm her cousin, you dumb bitch!"

"Mm, yes, but you have just as big a role as she does in all of this," the other witch said. I glared at her as well.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I growled. Sophie stood and looked down at me.

"When Anna arrives in the Quarter, she's going to need all the protection she can get. And that's where you come in, Hayley."

"Elijah isn't going to be happy that you're keeping me here like a prisoner," I warned. Sophie tilted her head at me.

"Perhaps not, but this is the only way we can assure that he will help us," she said calmly.

"Help _you?_ You're supposed to be helping _us_."

The witch ignored me however. She walked around me and untied my hands, only to lead me deeper into the cemetery. A small group of witches waited for her as she handed me over to them.

"Keep an eye on her," Sophie ordered. "I'm going to help Jane Anne complete the spell."

_Great_, I thought with an eye roll. _Elijah, you better get here fast._

Ooo0ooO

(Elijah's POV)

When I arrived in the French Quarter, I made my way to a little bar called Rousseau's. I walked inside the establishment and found it had not changed too much, apart from some modern touches. It still smelled of polished mahogany and bourbon.

I sit myself at the end of the bar and the young woman serving drinks turned to smile at me. She was a fairly attractive creature with soft blonde hair and intelligent green eyes. Her name tag read 'Camille'.

"What can I get you?" she asked kindly.

"A martini, please, with olives," I replied, looking around. Camille served my drink with ease and precision.

"So what brings you to the Big Easy?" she asked, turning slightly to clean a few glasses.

"I used to live here."

"Really? When?"

"Oh," I exhaled. "Feels like a hundred years ago."

"I just moved here myself," Camille said conversationally. "What brought you back?"

"Well, my brother's here somewhere. I'm afraid he might have gotten himself into a bit of a bind," I confessed.

"You say that like it's a common occurrence."

"Well, he's complicated," I explained.

An image of Klaus after he broke the sun and the moon curse, with glowing gold eyes and two sets of sharp fangs, flashed through my mind.

"Defiant, ill-mannered and a little temperamental…"

Another image of Klaus killing his Hybrids with the sword he had retrieved from Italy. I had heard the story through a series of connections, and I recalled how that was also the night Annabelle had first fled from Klaus in a moment of fear. When I had discussed it with her, she explained how it was the first time she had seen Klaus truly lose control.

"See, we don't share the same father, of course it never bothered me," I continued. "My brother resents it deeply, never felt like he belonged. All told, he has a long history of getting himself into trouble."

"And I'm guessing you have a long history of getting him out of it," Camille commented, leaning on her elbows. I smiled slightly at that, since it was fairly true.

"What kind of bind is your brother in?"

"He believes that there are people in this town conspiring against him," I said in a low voice, focusing my gaze on her. Her eyebrows rose up.

"Wow, narcissistic and paranoid," she said. I tilted my head and folded my hands, silently waiting for her to continue. She immediately winced at my expression.

"Sorry, bartender with a grad degree in psychology. Total cliché," Camille admitted, looking away to pick up another dirty glass. I decided to switch topics, since I had a slight discomfort towards her accuracy in describing my brother.

"Listen, Camille, I'm looking for someone who might shed some light on this current predicament. She works here- Jane Ann Devereux? Any idea where I might find her?" I asked.

"No…but I know someone who might."

I left Rousseau's after Camille told me about a witch who might be able to tell me the whereabouts of Jane Anne. However, I found my growing concern over Hayley to be a more pressing matter, and I chose to search for her first.

The last time she had contacted me, she had said she had been heading into the bayou to search for more information on her family. But when I found her abandoned car, I immediately knew something was not right.

I managed to track her scent to the cemetery near the Quarter, where I also found a small group of witches standing watch over her. One of them, who was dressed in purple, stepped forward when she spotted me at the edge of the cemetery.

"Elijah Mikaelson," she said, arching her brow at me. I then spotted Hayley behind the witch, whose gaze whipped in my direction at the sound of my name.

"Elijah!" she exclaimed, standing. She growled when the witches turned to look at her.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked evenly.

"These idiots thought I was Anna," Hayley said angrily. "And when I explained I was _not _Anna and I certainly was _not _pregnant with Klaus's kid, they decided to keep me here anyway."

"She is to remain here until further instruction," the witch in purple said. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I need to borrow her for a moment. You see, my brother's mate is here now, and I need Hayley to come with me to assure her safety. Then I will return Hayley to you when I continue to search for Jane Anne-,"

"Jane Anne has been taken by Marcel," the witch interrupted. "We have received word from Sophie that Marcel knows about the spell they performed." I looked at the witch grimly.

"Very well. I will find them. Once I do, I'll bring Annabelle to you."

The witch exchanged a glance with the others before nodding.

"She is to be returned within the hour."

I turned and motioned for Hayley to follow me while I walked away from the cemetery. I heard her hurried footsteps before she reached my side.

"Why do I have to go back?" she demanded. I glanced at her.

"Because right now they're the only ones who can protect you from Marcel's vampires," I explained. "I do not know if Anna told you, but her and Marcel have history. She is the only werewolf that has been welcomed back to the Quarter since Marcel drove them out."

"Oh," Hayley said, huffing.

Knowing my brother would keep Annabelle away from the main streets of the Quarter, I searched for a more secluded area where Annabelle might be staying. I saw my brother's large SUV parked in the shadows of a tucked away hotel, and looked up at the old building. There were only a few lights shining.

"You think Anna is here?" Hayley asked, looking upwards as well. I nodded and walked inside, holding the door open for Hayley.

Ooo0ooO

(Hayley's POV)

When I walked inside the hotel, I immediately picked up on Anna's scent. I walked forward quickly, taking the stairs while Elijah shadowed me. As we reach the top floor, his phone buzzed.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Elijah." I recognized Anna's voice and looked at Elijah.

"Where are you?" Anna asked worriedly.

Elijah didn't reply, instead he stepped up to the door where we could hear Anna's voice coming from, and knocked. The door was wrenched open, revealing Anna, who looked pale.

Her gaze flickered from him to me as I stood next to him. Her gray eyes looked nervous and her body was nearly vibrating with energy and distress.

No one was more surprised than Elijah when Anna flung herself into his arms. He held her soothingly as she sniffled, looking embarrassed when she pulled away.

"Sorry," Anna whispered. I watched as Elijah cupped Anna's chin so she looked at him with wet eyes.

"Don't apologize," he commanded softly. Anna nodded and stepped to the side so Elijah and I could step inside the room. I walked over to the window to glance out while Anna sat down on the bed and Elijah sat in the only chair in the room.

"Let me change," Anna said suddenly, before whirling away into the bathroom. I turned to look at Elijah, who merely shrugged.

"What took you guys so long?" Anna asked once she came out of the bathroom. She was fumbling with a necklace, which I recognized to be one of Klaus's.

"I thought I'd get a call from one of you before Klaus and I left."

"We ran into some complications," Elijah replied. I released a short, sarcastic laugh and rolled my eyes.

"I'll say," I muttered, before looking at my cousin. "The people Elijah contacted to help you thought I was you. I was at their bar the other night to ask around about my family, my side of the family, and they gave me directions so I would get lost in the bayou before they knocked me out with their witch hoodoo or whatever."

"You asked witches to help?" Anna asked, her eyes now wide. Elijah shifted slightly under her gaze.

"Yes. When I got in contact with them early this morning and I found out about what they did with Hayley, I went to find her. When I did, I explained the situation more clearly and explained to them that I'll be taking you to meet them."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"How am I supposed to get away from Klaus?" Anna asked as she rubbed her hand against her temple. "He knows something is up and I don't know how much longer I can hide this… it isn't exactly easy to hide something like this, especially to your mate how can feel every emotion you're experiencing through a bond you share."

"Niklaus will want to explore and see all the Quarter has to offer in light of his absence. I'm sure you will be able to leave and return without him noticing," Elijah said reassuringly. Anna then looked at me.

"Sorry about the witches," she said meekly, looking guilty. I shrugged.

"I guess they thought I was you because of our shared bloodline," I assumed. "It's all straightened out now."

"There is one thing-," Elijah began before he was interrupted by the ringing of Anna's phone. Anna began to bite her nails in a nervous gesture as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Annabelle, are you all right?" Klaus's voice sounded easily through the phone.

"I can feel that you're distressed, sweetheart. Are you at the hotel?"

"Yes, but I'm fine," Anna lied. "I just couldn't figure out what to wear."

I wanted to comfort Anna, sensing her growing distress as she lied to Klaus.

"Changing again, are we?" Klaus asked with amusement. "Well, when you're done with your girly primping, meet Marcel and me at the heart of the Quarter. He says there's something he wants us to see."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes." I sat down beside Anna and rubbed her arm, but she didn't give an indication that she felt my touch.

"Like I was saying," Elijah continued. "They- they being the vampires under Marcel's control- have taken one of the witches that was supposed to help you. I suspect she will be…"

"I know. I've seen what Marcel does to witches that break his rules." Elijah and I exchanged a brief glance at that, but before we could ask, Anna spoke up again.

"There's nothing we can do?" Elijah shook his head.

"It's an unfortunate situation. We have informed her sister, the other witch, but that is most likely what Marcel is bringing you and Klaus to witness."

"I can't keep lying to him like this. I'm already keeping this secret from him and lying to him is only going to make this worse! He's not going to furious about this-but about how I've chosen to tell everyone but him! After all this time, he's going to lose his faith in me! His trust!" Anna dropped her face into her hands miserably.

"This is all my fault," she continued. "If I had been more careful…" Elijah knelt in front of Anna, taking her hands away from her face so he could look at her.

"Annabelle, you mustn't blame yourself. You did not know this would happen. Come now, darling, don't cry. Niklaus would be here in a heartbeat if he feels that you're distraught."

"But I am," Anna said softly. "He's my mate, Elijah, and I betrayed him in the worst possible way. I went behind his back, I lied, I…I ran away again."

Unable to take her anxiety any longer, I placed my arm around her comfortingly.

"Hey," I said, urging her to look at me.

"It will be all right. We won't let anything happen to you and we certainly won't let anyone hurt you. You have to trust us, okay?" Anna stared at me for a long time before replying.

"I know. I do trust you. Both of you."

I bumped shoulders with her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Then go on. Elijah will meet you later at the bar. Just wait for my text," I said. Elijah kissed her hands.

_Ever the gentleman_, I thought with amusement.

"Be calm, Anna," he said softly. "I know you'll be just fine."

"That's the first time you've called me Anna," Anna said with a smile, which Elijah returned.

"Well, we're family now. And like Hayley said before, we protect our own."

Anna then left, giving both of us another smile. When the door closed, I glanced at Elijah.

"I'll go back to the cemetery and I'll tell the witches what's going on," I said. Elijah nodded, but he looked distracted.

"She said she had already seen what Marcel does to witches who break his rules," he murmured. "I feel something has happened to the Devereux sisters."

Grimly, I stood up and looked outside again. The streets were bustling with people, sounds, and smells.

"Guess you better go find out," I said.

Ooo0ooO

(Elijah's POV)

When I searched for the witch that Camille told me about, I thought everything over. We were all walking a very fine line when it came to Marcel, especially Niklaus and Annabelle. Her connection to the vampire my brother had sired could prove to be a dangerous one, since he knew she was here and most likely knew about the bond between her and him.

The only danger was having Hayley was well. I understood she needed to be here to help protect Anna, but if Marcel was to learn about her presence, that would only spell more danger for all of us. Marcel obviously did not want more than one werewolf in the Quarter, and I was certain he would not be pleased with the thought of Hayley being here to support her cousin.

I wondered if Marcel was aware of Annabelle's pregnancy yet. I knew she was being very cautious by straying away from touching and quiet places, since any creature with supernatural hearing would quickly pick up on the baby's heartbeat.

The other factor was the witches. My instinct was not to trust them, since I had a feeling they were hiding more from us than we had originally believed. I was not certain of the rest of the coven knew about my dealings with the Devereux sisters, but I knew that we were circling each other cautiously. There was an equal amount of distrust on both sides, which was only evened out with the promise of us joining forces to get rid of Marcel from power.

I pushed my thoughts aside, however, once I reached the central area of the Quarter once more. Camille had told me that the woman I was looking for often guided tourists through the streets, telling them about the mystery and supernatural appeal of the area.

When I found her, I shadowed the group she was leading, keeping quiet and out of sight.

"Welcome to New Orleans, in the crown jewel of the Crescent City- the French Quarter," the woman said with an elaborate gesture of her hands.

"Jazz and jambalaya, romance and poetry. Not to mention the things that go bump in the night. Monsters that feed off of human blood, vengeful spirits of the dead, and my personal favorite- the witches. Here, we have the voodoo shop Jardin Grim. Go on, browse for a hex."

The woman stepped away from the crowd as they walked inside the tiny shop before glancing in my direction.

"Are you going to continue following me, Elijah? Or do you want to talk?" she asked. I stepped out of the shadows.

"You know who I am," I stated, rather than questioned. The woman eyed me skeptically.

"Original Vampire always wear a suit? You and your family are famous amongst the witches, especially with your brother back in town."

"Well, as you might know, Niklaus is here because he learned that a witch was conspiring against him. Jane Anne Devereux. I'm looking for her as well."

"Well if he's looking for Jane Anne, he's a little late. So are you." I watched her expression change before I realized what it only could mean.

"Are you telling me that she's dead?" I asked with disbelief.

"Come on, Sophie's going to want to talk to you," the woman said, turning so I would follow her.

We walked through a few of the back streets before we reached the infamous Bourbon Street, which was shockingly quiet, apart from a small gathering. They held candles and one woman was crying over the body of another, which laid still on the cement.

"That's Jane Anne?" I asked in a pained voice. "Killed in public for anyone to find."

"The only people who come around here are the witches, now her sister has come to take her body. Her spirit can't rest until it has been properly entered into the cemetery."

"Please tell me that my brother had nothing to do with this," I said, turning to look at the witch by my side. She shook her head, eyes sad.

"No. Jane Anne died because she got caught doing magic," she explained.

"She got caught doing magic?" I asked incredulously. Then I realized what magic she was caught performing, the very spell that had brought us all here. And at that exact moment, Sophie looked up and spotted me. I held her gaze, which flickered with recognition.

A sharp whistle cut through the silence before laughter followed. The witch stiffened and looked over my shoulder.

"You want to know who killed Jane Anne? You're about to get your first glimpse of Marcel in action."

"Marcel in action?" I repeated, turning to look as well. Even from a distance, I could see the tall, built vampire walking towards the street we were on.

"Things have changed since your family left town, Marcel has changed," the witch said in a rush. I could hear the sounds of more vampires approaching from all ends of the streets.

"I'm asking you, stay hidden. If Marcel finds out that a witch lured the Originals back into town, my people will be slaughtered," the witch beseeched.

Instead of replying, I flashed up onto a balcony of the nearest building that overlooked the scene unfolding below.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Marcel asked, circling Sophie. "I gotta tell you, Soph, this street corner is not proven the luckiest spot for your family tonight."

Sophie stood up to look him in the eye while some of the vampires hissed at her like cats.

"Now a half an hour ago, we had to teach your sister a little lesson," Marcel said, his voice boastful.

"We're putting her to rest, Marcel, leave us alone," Sophie said, clenching her fists.

"I never said you could move the body. As a matter of fact, I left it here for a reason. Send a message- if anybody is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, my rules state that witches can't practice magic in the Quarter. And yet, a little birdy informed me that Jane Anne was cooking up something magically delicious," Marcel said, still circling Sophie like a predator to prey.

"Oh, yeah! While I have you, quick Q and A. My old friend, the Hybrid Klaus, he just happened to show up out of the blue asking for- of all people- Jane Anne. Any idea why?" he asked, his dark eyes focused intently on the witch before him.

"I don't know. Witches don't get involved in vampire business," the woman said. I lifted my chin slightly at the sound of her bold lie.

"Mm, that would be pretty stupid, that's for sure. Tell you what, go back to the restaurant, cook up some of that famous gumbo and keep those tourists happy. Take the body," he ordered.

I watched as a few vampires crouched to pick up the body of Jane Anne while two held Sophie protested and struggled to get to her sister.

"What? No! Stop! Marcel!" she cried. Marcel began walking in the direction he came from.

"I'm going to hold onto your sister's body in case maybe you remember why Klaus is here."

"Marcel, please… Her body won't be at peace," Sophie begged. Marcel merely lifted his hand and waved it as if to brush away her request.

"Not my problem!" he called out in a melodic tone.

With that, I disappeared from the balcony to find a quiet spot to call Rebekah. Even though she and Niklaus had their disagreements, I wanted to keep her informed on the events occurring here.

"Elijah," Rebekah said as she answered. "There better be a good reason why you're interrupting my quiet evening."

"I've run into some complications in regards to the witches," I began, and was interrupted by Rebekah's sharp laugh.

"Well, there's something I did not see coming," she commented sarcastically.

"Rebekah," I said, gritting my jaw. "It seems Marcel has killed the witch I procured to help us in this situation."

"You mean to tell me that after all these years Marcel is alive and well?" Rebekah asked.

"Quite. I am not certain if our brother realizes he has wandered into a war zone, and I haven't been able to find him. I feel Annabelle may have some idea as to Marcel's true nature. He now rules a menagerie of savage vampires running wild and killing in public for any human to come upon, witches are held in subjugation. As I said, I doubt Niklaus had any idea what he was walking into."

"Sorry, what was that? I stopped listening after 'our brother'."

"Rebekah-," I sighed.

"A hateful, traitorous bastard of a brother. He's negated any sympathy I once had for him by his repeated efforts to ensure that neither you nor I know happiness outside of his own selfish universe. And despite you believing this mate of his will change him, I have hardly seen any change. He is selfish for taking that poor girl as his own, claiming he found happiness with her, without allowing us to do the same. And you are a fool for believing it is _love._"

"Always and forever, Rebekah that is what we once swore to each other," I reminded her.

"Consider this me calling take backs," she snapped.

"Oh, you called take backs dozens of times over the centuries, and yet when our father found us and chased us from this very city-,"

"I may be old, Elijah, but I'm hardly senile. I know very well that I stuck with Klaus, and not three years later he stuck a silver dagger in my chest and sent me into a magical slumber for ninety years, do you know why? Because I had the audacity to try to live my life on my own without him."

"Enough. I believe that our brother's in trouble. So whatever is truly going on between Marcel and the witches, it was dire enough to risk bringing not one but two Originals back into town. The witches have lured him here, I'd like to know why before I trust them in helping us with Annabelle and her child." I hung up and released a long breath.

There was more to the story than I knew. My mind though of the connections between Annabelle and Marcel, about how she must have seen Marcel kill Jane Anne without knowing that was the very woman I had enlisted to help us. I changed my plan, and chose to find Sophie Devereux, and to continue what I had started with her sister. With any luck, we could smooth out this unfortunate situation before it got worse.

Ooo0ooO

(Hayley's POV)

When I returned to the cemetery, I kept my distance from the coven. I only stayed close enough so we could see each other.

My phone buzzed and I saw it was Elijah calling me.

"Something has happened," he said. My eyes flickered over to the witches, who were looking more and more distressed. What was up with them?

"Jane Anne Devereux is dead," Elijah continued. I winced. That explained it.

"What are we going to do?" I asked in a low voice.

"I'm going to find her sister, Sophie," he said. "She knows about everything her sister and I had discussed prior to our arrival. She should be able to help us in our situation."

"Annabelle should be heading to the bar now," I said. "From what I can hear, the witches are keeping ties on Klaus's whereabouts, and I figure Anna is sticking close to him for the time being."

"Tell Anna I will be there shortly then. And tell the witches not to use their magic," Elijah said grimly. "Somehow Marcel discovered that Jane Anne was practicing magic to perform the spell to conform everything, and he may very well know if they are using magic as well."

"Got it," I replied before hanging up. I shot a quick text to Anna, before I walked over to the witches.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I warned, noticing they were murmuring a quiet chant. The witch in purple, who was named Agnes, gave me a dirty look.

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" she demanded. I rocked back on my heels and gave her a cool look.

"I'm the one who knows if you keep using magic, you're going to end up like your friend Jane Anne," I replied. The witches hissed at me and I arched a brow at them.

"Problem?" I asked sweetly.

"Leave us," another one snarled. I pursed my lips and strolled away.

I sat down and leaned against a gravestone, looking up at the sky. It was now dark, and the moon was rising quickly. It was not full, not yet, but I could still feel the power it had over me. I thought of how Anna could control when she shifted, and how it was not very painful for her. I mulled that over, curious why it hurt me still, and why I didn't get to keep my clothes when I turned into a wolf, when she did. I figured it had to do with the different in our blood. I was apparently related to the wayward brother of the Original werewolves, the very one which had killed the youngest Mikaelson brother and had been the cause for the creation of the Original vampires.

_Family_, I thought with a scowl.

Ooo0ooO

(Elijah's POV)

When I approached the restaurant where Sophie worked, I saw my brother walk through the front door with a strange look on his face. He looked torn, angry and confused, which signaled to me that his confusion over Annabelle was mounting by the minute. I eyed him as he walked away, disappearing into the crowds quickly.

I titled my head when I heard Annabelle's voice coming from the alleyway next to the restaurant. She was apologizing to someone, and I imagined that someone was Sophie Devereux.

I spotted two vampires walking towards the alleyway, before they flashed out of my eyesight. Like a ghost, I followed them, keeping to the shadows. I heard Annabelle say Sophie's name and felt my body tense when she growled as a door slammed shut.

I perched myself on a ledge over the door leading back inside the restaurant, watching as Annabelle snarled at the two vampires who were standing on either side of Sophie. One hissed back at her.

"The door's wide open, you know," Sophie snapped, glaring at both of them.

"You're doing magic?" Sophie's gaze burned with hate.

"I'm praying to my dead sister. Go ahead, pay your respects," she said, gesturing towards the table that was covered in candles and small vases of flowers.

"Ah, don't make this a thing, Sophie. The Hybrid was looking for Jane Anne, Marcel wants to know why," the other vampire said, who stood right behind Sophie. She turned to face him fearlessly.

"Ooh, that sounds like witch business. I'd say ask for yourself but I guess you can't being that Marcel killed her."

As soon as the other moved towards her, I flashed forward, snatching him in a blur of movement. I took him on the roof of the building and ripped out his heart without blinking, dropping it on the cement below with a wet _plop_.

Leaving the body, I lunged for the other man, ripping a piece of piping from the brick wall. I turned and threw him against the wall, staking him quickly.

Then I jumped down and took out a handkerchief from my jacket pocket, wiping my hands clean.

"Hello again, Sophie." Sophie nodded at me, her body still tense. I walked over to Annabelle, who looked at me with relief. I rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, then looked at Sophie again.

"And you've met Annabelle," I said calmly. Sophie nodded again.

"Yes," the witch said. My lips turned upwards briefly before tilting my head at her.

"So why don't you tell Anna what business your family has with her and my brother?" I asked. Sophie's dark eyes met mine before she nodded yet again, moving past me and Annabelle to open to the side door.

"Let's go back inside," she said.

I nudged Annabelle to go in before I did. I glanced around before I walked inside and closed the door firmly behind me. Sophie led us back inside the kitchen and motioned for Annabelle to take a seat. She obeyed, looking up at me again and I nodded.

"So," Annabelle said, folding her hands. "I think I deserve to know exactly what is going on with you." She gestured between Sophie and myself. I looked to the witch, inclining my head at her.

Sophie then explained to her how I came in contact with her and her sister, and how they had asked for my assistance with dealing with the growing tension between Marcel and the witches. Then when they had learned about my suspicions of her being pregnant, they had wanted to perform the necessary spells to tell them that this was indeed true. The rest of the plan banked on us arriving to New Orleans and settling our agreements here.

Once Sophie ceased her explanation, Annabelle was momentarily speechless. Her hand immediately reached for my brother's necklace in a gesture I imagined she was not aware of.

"Okay, let me see if I got this straight. You ask Elijah for a sample of my blood so you could confirm everything and that's why he asked me for a vial of my blood, right?" she asked, to which Sophie nodded.

"We had Elijah ask you that when you were off in the wilderness so we didn't run into any trouble from Klaus. You had no trouble giving him the blood though…" Sophie looked at Annabelle then, arching her brow. Annabelle then looked to me again.

I knew Annabelle was now thinking of how I came to her and asked for her blood. I myself had been surprised at her compliance with my request, which showed no hesitation. It was in that moment I saw the trust she had in me, which was something I returned with equal fervor.

"Our spell caught the attention of a few of Marcel's day walkers," Sophie said. "Jane Anne took the blame, lying and saying I didn't have magic. I don't think they believed me, which is why they were in the alley tonight. I contacted Elijah to tell him about this so he could tell you." Annabelle nodded.

I frowned slightly. I knew the witches in the cemetery had warned me that Marcel had known about the spell, and I had my suspicions that Jane Anne was going to be in danger, I just did not know that Marcel would show her no mercy. I regretted not arriving sooner, and stopping the whole charade.

"How are we going to go about this?" Annabelle finally asked, gesturing to her lower stomach. "I mean, I doubt we're all going to go up to him and yell 'Surprise!'"

Despite the grim mood, I had to chuckle at her dramatics. She was certainly full of flair.

"No, certainly not," I agreed. "Sophie will wait for us at the cemetery, along with Hayley and a few others. You and I will go find Niklaus soon and will bring him there…hopefully to reason with him." Annabelle barked a laugh and laid a tired hand on her forehead, rubbing her temple again.

"Yeah, this will go well," she whispered doubtfully. Sophie reached out to touch Annabelle. I didn't miss the slight shiver that racked Annabelle's delicate frame. I wondered for a brief moment why she was utterly against anyone touching her, unless she initiated it. Perhaps it was a werewolf aspect.

"You have to be strong, Annabelle. You cannot back down from this. This all rests on your shoulders, as well as Niklaus's. You both have your parts that you have to play but this will only work if you work together through this."

Annabelle stood up and nodded at Sophie and I rose as well.

"Let's go," she said. I touched her shoulder softly, pleased when she did not shudder. Our gazes met and I nodded reassuringly.

Ooo0ooO

(Hayley's POV)

I got a text from Anna saying that Elijah was on his way to get me. When I asked her what she was going to do, she didn't reply.

When Elijah arrived, I was relieved to see Annabelle trailing behind him. She shook her head at me when I moved to walk over to her. I paused and glanced at the witches, then understood. She didn't want them to see her, not yet. Not until we needed them.

Suddenly, another woman appeared, and I recognized her. Sophie looked all business as she strode into the cemetery, with Elijah following her quietly. I watched Annabelle melt into the shadows beneath some trees.

I arched my brows when Elijah jerked to a sudden stop and looked at the entrance to the cemetery. His dark eyes then met Sophie's, who had turned back to look at him.

"This is sacred ground, which means vampires have to be invited in. But since I'm desperate, come on in. We can talk freely here."

"Then I suggest you start talking. What exactly are you hiding from us?" Elijah asked, his voice cool and calm.

"Isn't it obvious? We have a vampire problem and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him, the witches have been trying to fight back, we haven't had much luck. Until you got in contact with my sister about your brother's mate, then her werewolf friend came down searching for answers about her- or should I say their?- family. We understand they have a bond, just like Annabelle has a…special connection to your brother."

"What do you know of the connection between Annabelle and Klaus?"

I tilted my head to the side. I knew he was eluding to that soul bond, but I was curious to know just how much the witches really knew about my cousin and her boyfriend.

"More than you thought, I suppose. We hear things, we sense things. We know they spent some time together. We know they are bound together in some way or another, which explains the marks on Annabelle and your brother. And I know one thing lead to another and now that special werewolf girl is pregnant. And your lucky brother is the father."

"That's impossible. How did you come by this information?" Elijah demanded. I peered around the corner and saw his expression was dark, I would say almost angry.

"Nothing's impossible, especially when it comes to your brother. Think about it- they call him the Hybrid, right? Vampires and werewolves all around him go running in the other direction, and they talk. Oh, including your little friend. Bring her out!"

I growled as the witches shoved at me, pushing me out into the clearing where Sophie and Elijah was standing. Elijah studied me as I shoved my hands in my sweater pockets.

"What the hell took you so long?" I demanded. Elijah's jaw twitched and he glanced at Sophie.

"Give us a moment, please," he requested. Sophie met his gaze then nodded, signaling for the other witches to follow her to another part of the cemetery. I glanced in the direction I knew Anna was hidden before Elijah took my arm.

"She will be fine," he murmured quietly. "She's close enough to hear us, and I can hear her."

I tilted my head and listened. Sure enough, I could make out the sound of another heartbeat near the trees, along with the softer, more rapid heartbeat of the… well.

Shaking my head, I followed Elijah inside one of the stone structures. I sat down as he paced in front of me.

"So have they been hospitable as they held you here against your will?" he asked, giving me a sideways glance. I rolled my eyes at his humor.

"Those are the people who lured me in a bayou, grabbed me then did all of these witchy tests because they thought I was someone else. So let's just say I kept my distance from them for the time being. They seemed a little perplexed about this situation, not to mention wary. Not that I can blame them, I mean, no offense, but vampires are dead. They can't have children. Then again…" I trailed off. I focused my gaze on him again.

"Then again, your brother is more than he appears, hmm?" Elijah studied me than sat down beside me.

"Perhaps if you knew my brother's story it might explain how this is all possible. Annabelle knows the story, you should too. Here, if I may," he said, reaching a hand towards me. I leaned away, furrowing my brows.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Relax, if you open your mind to me, I can show you," he explained. He then touched the side of my head softly and asked for me to open my mind towards him.

He showed me everything. I saw him, but he was younger. I saw Klaus, and his family, and they looked…well, happy. Then the story changed. He showed me what happened to his younger brother, by what he called his village's greatest threat. But now I knew, I knew that it was the man who started my bloodline that killed that kid. He was so young… I wondered if Anna had cried when she had heard this story. I knew I wanted to. I watched the images change again, I watched as Elijah's father forced Rebekah to drink some girl's blood, I watched as Klaus killed for the first time and then I realized… I realized why Elijah was showing me this. I finally realized why Klaus was called the Hybrid.

"Like I said, he wasn't just a vampire," I concluded as I opened my eyes. "He was born a werewolf… that's how the werewolf curse works, it isn't activated until you take a life."

"Niklaus was a result from an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all. An affair with a werewolf like yourself. Infuriated by this betrayal, our father forced our mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus's werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self."

I nodded. I guess that much, since I had heard the story of how that curse had been broken by Klaus.

"Your dad was a dick," I said bluntly. Elijah laughed, and to my surprise, reached over to take my hand briefly. I drew my hand away, smiling slightly.

"Well, now that you told me your whole life story. I mean, I sort of knew it, your family is legendary. Your brother is a notorious psycho who my cousin is mated with, and I sort of despise but hey, classic me."

"I cannot excuse his behavior but you must understand that our father hunted him, hunted us for centuries, every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee, even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all. Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a Hybrid, he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy…" Elijah shook his head gravely. "He was angrier than ever."

"Then the dreams started," I pointed out. "The dreams he and Anna both had."

"Indeed. I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness… a way to save him from himself," Elijah stated softly. I opened my mouth to reply, but we were interrupted by Sophie.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help"

"What is it precisely that you want? And what does it have to do with this young woman?" Elijah demanded, gesturing towards me. Clearly, he hadn't gotten the memo from the witches about my apparent role in this, which was odd, since it was the role he himself wanted me to play. Go figure.

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything that Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him. He won't see the betrayal coming," Sophie explained.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you're aware that my brother Niklaus doesn't like being told what to do."

"That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago, and despite him and Annabelle being buddies, do you really think he's going to welcome a Hybrid baby to the neighborhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family."

"That sounds remarkably like blackmail," Elijah said in a low voice. I raised a brow at the witch. Didn't she know that threatening not one but two Originals was incredibly stupid?

"Like I said, I'm desperate," Sophie stated. Oh, well. I mean if you're _desperate_, by all means, throw caution to the wind.

"Well then, I have my work cut out for me, don't I?" Elijah sighed, looking at me then Sophie.

"Go get your brother," I said, eyeing the witch. "I'll stay here until you guys get back…for moral support and all."

Elijah glanced at me then nodded. He disappeared quickly and I met Sophie's gaze.

"Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically, not liking the way she was eyeing me.

"Not yet," the witch said before turning her back on me and walking away. I rolled my eyes and released a breath.

"Bitch," I muttered.

Ooo0ooO

(Elijah's POV)

I walked protectively next to Annabelle as we made our way back into the heart of the Quarter. Her shoulders were hutched and her eyes were lowered, and I placed my hand between her shoulder blades and rubbed gently.

"I'm okay," she whispered. I glanced upwards to the balcony where Niklaus was standing and overlooking the streets below. I heard the sound of Marcel's voice and urged Annabelle inside.

"Anybody can see you are certainly not okay, Anna," I replied, guiding her up the stairs. "You needn't to lie to me."

She did not respond, rather she looked me in the eye before we silently entered the room where Niklaus was. Annabelle stopped and gestured for me to go out onto the balcony first.

I flashed across the room and watched as my brother stilled when he sensed my presence.

"Evening, Elijah."

"Niklaus."

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise," he said, turning to face me. Reining in my impatience, I gave him an impassive look.

"And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me," I ordered quietly, motioning with my hand.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until I found out who's conspiring against me," Klaus said stubbornly, looking out towards the streets again.

"I believe I found that out for you," I replied as Annabelle moved to stand beside me. Klaus stiffened at the sight of his mate.

"Hi," she said softly, meeting his eyes.

"Are we done with keeping secrets then?" Klaus asked, his voice razor sharp. Annabelle cringed at his tone.

"Klaus, please," she said, her eyes pleading for his understanding. I spared my brother a glance as she turned from him and walked away. I motioned for him to follow her silently. Klaus narrowed his eyes at me, but obeyed.

Tension rolled off of Annabelle and Niklaus like waves. I walked slightly behind Niklaus as Annabelle led the way back to the cemetery. I knew this was going to be difficult for her- for both of them- but it was necessary for the welfare of their child. For now, I was going to watch over Annabelle, even if that meant standing between her and her mate.

"What are we doing here?" my brother asked when we walked into the cemetery. Annabelle looked over her shoulder briefly, her eyes meeting mine, before I moved to her side.

"Want to know what the witches have in store for you? Follow me," I told him. Annabelle stayed by my side, the side farthest away from Klaus, which was a deliberate move I did not miss.

I opened the iron gate that lead into the stone building of the cemetery. I saw Niklaus glare at Sophie, who was standing with her arms crossed, waiting.

"Sophie Devereux. What is this?" he demanded.

"He's all yours. Proceed," I told the witch. Niklaus continued to glare at her, while I placed a hand on Annabelle's arm. This time, however, she shrugged it off.

"You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat until you made him what he is, and now he's out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm going to stop him and you're going to help me."

Niklaus lifted a hand and turned to face Annabelle and I, his eyes cold as ice. His smile was equally as chilling.

"This is why you brought me here?" he asked, his voice dangerous.

"Hear her out," Annabelle beseeched. Niklaus gave her a sharp look.

"I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is nothing on this Earth that will matter enough to me to even waste thirty more seconds of my time," he said dismissively. I watched as he froze then glared at me. I heard Annabelle quietly sniffle, indicating she was now crying. I held my brother's gaze.

"Elijah, what is this madness?" Klaus snarled quietly.

Sensing another's presence, I knew Hayley and the other witches had entered the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hayley immediately go to her cousin to comfort her.

"Klaus. You need to listen to them," Hayley commanded, her voice full of authority. My brother glared venomously at her as she stood slightly in front of her trembling cousin.

"You're all out of your minds, if you think I'm going to listen to some little werewolf- no offense sweetheart- order me about! I want ans-,"

"Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town," Sophie interrupted. Klaus's eyes widened as he turned to focus his growing ire on her.

"But as keepers of the balance, we still know when Nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift. Sensing when a girl is pregnant," Sophie continued.

The tension in the room skyrocketed as Annabelle nearly quaked from her anxiety, which was doubled by Niklaus's mounting fury.

"I know it's impossible…" Annabelle began, but she trailed off, unable to meet my brother's burning gaze.

"What are you saying?" he demanded. Sophie lifted her chin.

"Niklaus, this woman is carrying your child."

I looked to Annabelle then, who had closed her eyes and was almost leaning away from Niklaus, who had whirled around to stare at her with a truly terrifying look in his eyes. Her eyes opened, and they were wet with tears.

"No, it's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate!" he yelled furiously.

"But werewolves can," Sophie said. "Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original Hybrid, the first of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of Nature's loopholes."

Niklaus turned on his heel and strode towards Annabelle. I stepped forward quickly, blocking his path to her. I knew Hayley was blocking Klaus as well, both of determined not to let him hurt her. Not, I hoped to God, that he would.

"How could you hide this from me! How could you! I know you're lying! It's impossible- admit it!" Niklaus shouted, seething. I placed my hands on his chest, keeping him a few feet away from his mate.

"How dare you!" Annabelle cried, her own anger taking over. "It's been killing me, keeping something like this from you! Why would I ever lie about something like this? Do you really think so little of me?"

"Yes," Klaus snapped as I pushed him away. I controlled my own temper, which nearly snapped at his answer. I heard Annabelle snarl.

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this woman and her baby are now controlled by us. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Annabelle won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress," Sophie announced coldly. Everyone stilled.

"What?" Annabelle demanded, just as Hayley did. I glared at the witch.

"Enough of this!" I said loudly. "If you want Marcel dead, he's dead, I'll do it myself!"

"No, we can't. Not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules," Sophie said.

At that, Niklaus turned his attention back to her and snarled in her face.

"How dare you command me. Threaten me with what you perceive to be my weaknesses! I won't hear anymore lies!" Niklaus turned and looked me in the eye as he began to walk away. I nearly growled, or perhaps I did, since I could barely see through the cloud of rage that was nearly overcoming me.

"Niklaus," I said in the only way that would stop my brother in his tracks. I said his name as our father use to say it.

"Listen, I beseeched, my tone now softer.

Niklaus moved his head, tilting it, as the sound of the separate heart beats filled the room. I knew, however, his attention was solely on Annabelle's, which fluttered rapidly.

Then I saw it- _I saw it _- the moment when he heard his child's heartbeat. His eyes widened, his lips parted slightly, and there I saw the look of utter disbelief, of _hope_…and just a flicker, so quick I would have missed it if I hadn't been watching, of something more.

It disappeared as he straightened himself, the look fading away, turning back to ice. Annabelle watched him, her eyes filled with fresh tears.

"Ours," she whispered very, very softly. He ignored her, turning to look at me once more.

"Keep it or kill it. What do I care?" he said coldly before he disappeared into the night.

My own shoulder gave way as Annabelle began to sob, leaning heavily on Hayley. The younger werewolf held her, soothing her wordlessly, as she looked to me. I moved forward, taking out my handkerchief.

"Annabelle."

She looked up at me, her eyes full of anguish. She took the handkerchief and got rid of her tears and soiled makeup. She inhaled deeply before meeting my gaze once more.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," I said gently. Hesitating, I then extended my arms, only in a slight gesture of offering. Annabelle immediately stepped into my arms and took the comfort I offered. I rested my chin against her hair.

"I shall speak to Niklaus. Someone has to get some sense into that man," I said.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, Annabelle," I said, shaking my head. "His temper is deadly right now and we can't risk-,"

"He wouldn't hurt me," Annabelle said quickly. I met her gaze.

"Not intentionally," I amended. "You have to think of your baby as well. Its safety depends solely on you right now."

"We will watch after her," Sophie said from behind me. I looked at her but Hayley spoke up.

"I've got it. I'll take her back to the hotel," she said, narrowing her eyes challengingly at the witch. Sophie nodded stiffly.

I touched Annabelle's chin gently, and she gave me a semblance of a smile. Without saying anything else, I looked at Hayley and nodded before going after my brother.

I followed him to a quieter street in the Quarter, near an empty restaurant.

"Niklaus," I called out.

"It's a lie, Elijah!"

"No, brother, you and I both know it's not. It's a gift. It's your chance, it's our chance."

"To what?" Klaus demanded, turning to face me.

"To start over, take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents can to despise us. Our family was ruined, we were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted- all that we have ever wanted- was a family."

"I will not be manipulated," he sneered, turning away. I flashed in front of him, blocking his path.

"So they're manipulating you, so what? With them, this woman and her child- your child- live."

"I should kill every last one of them," Klaus snarled, moving past me. I merely blocked his path again.

"And then what? You return to Mystic Falls to resume your life has the hated one, as the evil Hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?" I asked incredulously.

"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid! What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?" Klaus demanded, tilting his head at me.

"Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty, it's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago before life tore away what little humanity you had left. Before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is _us_. The Original family. And we remain together always and forever. I am asking you to stay here, I will help you and I will stand by you, I will be your brother. We will build a home here together, to save this woman. Save your child." I gripped his shoulder, looking into his eyes, beseeching silently that he understood. Klaus returned my gesture and I almost smiled before his expression changed again.

"No," he said before turning away from me once more. This time, I let him go. Then I realized I was not alone. I turned and inhaled, picking up on Annabelle and Hayley's scent.

"I'm sorry," I heard Hayley whisper. I flashed over to them and narrowed my eyes at Hayley, who looked at me guiltily before I looked at Annabelle.

"You tried," she said sadly. I shook my head, sighing.

"I'm not finished with him," I replied. I nodded at Hayley before I gestured for Annabelle to come with me. She turned to her cousin, taking her hand.

"Thank you," she murmured. Hayley nodded and began to walk back in the direction of the cemetery.

I led Anna to another street, which was beside a small park. I motioned for her to sit on a bench while I decided to call Rebekah again.

"Rebekah," I said when she answered the phone. I watched as Annabelle curled up on the bench, resting her hands over her child, looking lost in thought.

"It will be okay," she murmured, but not to me.

"Elijah, this is the second time you've interrupted my evening," Rebekah said sourly. "What is it now?"

"It's our brother," I sighed.

"What did he do?" Rebekah asked, sound resigned.

"Well he's doing what he does. Given a chance at happiness, Klaus runs the opposite direction," I said, looking at Annabelle once more. Her gray eyes assessed me, and I knew she was listening to Rebekah.

"Then let him run. That child is better off without him," Rebekah replied. I looked away, trying not to scold my sister like I would have a child.

"He's not better off without this child, Rebekah, and neither are we," I argued.

"Darling, kind Elijah. Our brother rarely brings us anything but pain. At what point in your immortal life will you stop searching for his redemption?" she asked calmly.

"I'll stop searching for his redemption when I believe there is none left to be found," I said, equally as calm, before I ended the call to sit beside Annabelle.

"I know it's here," I said absently. Annabelle blinked slowly as I glanced at her.

"It's with you and this baby you're carrying. Niklaus will only find happiness once he accepts this situation."

"He's lashing out because I hurt him," Annabelle said quietly. "He won't accept this easily."

"He will eventually, he has to. You're his mate and he loves you. And he will love your baby just as strongly," I said firmly. Annabelle's lips curved.

"Your faith in him is strong."

"Just as strong as yours," I replied, leaning towards her a little.

Annabelle did not reply, she continued to smile slightly. Silence surrounded us, and I listened to the quiet sound of the baby's heartbeat. It was thrilling, this new life that held so much hope and promise.

"Come with me," I finally said, standing. I held out a hand for Annabelle. She took it and gave me a curious look.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to deal with my brother. For now, you're going back to your hotel room so you can rest. We don't need any added stress on your shoulders right now."

She didn't protest this time, perhaps she was tired after the day's events, and followed me quietly back to the hotel. I left her there, telling her to keep her phone beside her just in case.

She surprised me by kissing my cheek before biding me good night and closing the door.

Gathering my patience, I went to deal with Niklaus. However, a text from Hayley stopped me, and I found myself changing directions to go back to the cemetery.

Ooo0ooO

(Hayley's POV)

When I got back to the cemetery, I could see that the witches were all on edge. None of them seemed to please with Sophie, and they definitely did not seem to be happy when they saw me again.

Relying on my instinct, I sent a text to Elijah, requesting for him to get over here since things were getting haywire.

"Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done" Sophie was saying to the ill-tempered witches.

"And the solution is to bring in more vampires?" Agnes demanded.

"These aren't just any other vampires, Agnes! They're the Originals," Sophie snapped.

"What makes you think you can control the Hybrid?" Agnes shot back.

"She can't." I turned at the sound of Elijah's voice, who was standing at the entrance of the tomb.

I'm not entirely sure that I can either," he admitted, walking forward. "But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question, what prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?"

Sophie walks over to a a small shelf of sorts and picked up something that glinted in the low light. She then pricked her palm and I felt a stabbing pain in my own palm.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, opening my hand to reveal a small wound and some blood. "What the hell?"

"The spell my sister performed? The one that got her killed? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Anna, so anything that happens to me, happens to her. I just wanted to give you a demonstration with Hayley here, she is after all, going to be the aunt to this new family member. So this means Anna's life is in my hands. Klaus may not care about his own child, but it's very clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt Anna, or worse, to ensure that I have your attention, I will."

I glared angrily at the witch, and saw Elijah half smile at her.

"You would dare threaten an Original?" he asked silkily.

"I have nothing to lose. You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind."

"I knew there was a reason I hated you," I said, wiping my hand as the wound closed. "You're so desperate to get what you want, you'd stop as low as threatening to hurt a pregnant woman. Man, you really are Marcel's little bitches, aren't you?"

"I can hurt you as well," Sophie replied. "I don't have to limit the spell to just Anna."

"Go ahead," I challenged. "Just now this- if you even think about hurting her, not only will you have a family of angry Originals to deal with, you'll also have me. And well, let's just say I can give the Mikaelson temper a run for its money."

The witch had no response to that, she just seethed at me quietly. I held her gaze for a moment longer, before looking back at Elijah.

"Go deal with your brother," I said. "I'll be fine."

"Nothing happens to the girl," Elijah restated, looking at the whole coven. "I will be back."

I watched him disappear yet again before I walked out of the tomb, back into the nighttime air. I ignored the witches as they bickered amongst themselves. Instead, I thought about Annabelle and the baby.

When everything had fallen silent when Klaus was there, I didn't miss the look on his face. I don't think Elijah or Anna did either. It was obvious the guy wanted this, all of it with her, but he was too stubborn to admit it. I figured he was the kind of guy were he believed he could not show a moment of weakness, not even in your most vulnerable moment.

But it was all an act. I saw how he had nearly caved when my cousin had whispered "Ours" when their gazes had met. I could only hope that Elijah would be able to talk some sense into his thick skull and get him to realize that caring was not a bad thing. Loving was not a bad thing.

Then again, maybe that wasn't Elijah's job. I tilted my head and stared at the moon. Maybe that was Annabelle's job. Maybe that was the reason they were mated in the first place. What did she say he called her? The light to his darkness?

Well, be that as it may, the only way that darkness inside him was ever going to leave if he was willing to let that light in.

Ooo0ooO

(Elijah's POV)

I followed Niklaus's trail back to the center of the Quarter, where a large congregation of vampires were partying along with feeding on humans. I watched as my brother made his way to Marcel, obviously looking for a fight.

His voice didn't reach me until the crowd quieted down when they saw the Hybrid facing off with their leader.

"Master of your domain. Prince of the city. I'd like to know how."

"Why? Jealous? Hey man, I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped built a backwater penal colony into something. You started it but then you left. Actually, you ran from it. I saw it through, huh, look around. Vampires rule this city now. We don't have to live in the shadows like rats. The locals know their place, they look the other way. I got rid of the werewolves, I even found out a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You wanna pass on through? You wanna stay a while? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is _mine_. My home, my family, my rules."

"And if someone breaks those rules?" I asked dangerously.

"They die. Mercy is for the weak, you taught me that too. And I'm not the Prince of the Quarter, friend. I'm the _King_! Show me some _respect_."

I clenched my jaw as I watched my brother foolishly give into his temper once more. He grabbed the vampire behind him, biting into his neck viciously before turning back to Marcel.

"Your friend will be dead by the weekend which means, I've broken one of your rules and yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now, _friend_?"

As always, Niklaus left with his dramatic flair, leaving the vampires hissing and Marcel watching him with a dark look shadowing his face.

I made my way out onto the streets again to once more call my sister.

"Honestly, Elijah?" she asked impatiently as she picked up.

"He's willing to give up everything," I began, ignoring her childish tone.

"Oh, come on Elijah, does that really surprise you?"

"Now I see it, he's spiraling. He's lashing out in blind rage, you know the last time I saw him like this it lasted 200 years?"

"Then leave him to his temper tantrum and come home. With any luck, this misadventure will allows us a reprieve from all this insanity," Rebekah said.

"We were so close… when he could hear the baby's heart beat I could see it in his eyes, he wanted… He could almost taste happiness and now his temper has destroyed it. Even if I was to return him to sanity, he just lost Marcel's trust…" I glanced at my watch, knowing my time to get Klaus to change his mind was slipping away. My mind though of several possibilities, knowing that if this did not work, Hayley and Annabelle would be in danger.

"I'm almost out of time to get the girl and to protect Anna," I murmured, knowing Hayley would be the easiest target for the witches to attack first.

"Get her? And Anna? Have you lost your mind? Or are you running an orphanage now?" Rebekah demanded.

"Say what you will about Niklaus, but on my life I'm not letting anything happen to that baby," I said sharply before ending the call.

This time I didn't search for Klaus. This time I went for the head of the snake, who was now sitting inside the bar, talking on the phone.

"…I know how to deal with Klaus," he finished as I neared.

"Is that so? Please elaborate," I said, causing Marcel to look up at me.

"Elijah Mikaelson," he said. The vampires around him rose but he motioned for them to stop. "Nope, I got it. It's all good."

"It's time we had a little chat," I stated, sitting across from him, resting a foot on one knee.

"Well if you're going to talk, talk. I got things to do," Marcel said with impatient undercurrents in his tone.

"Oh my, you have grown quite confident over the last century, haven't you?" I asked, folding my hands.

"Me? I say it's you and your brother that's got cocky. He drags his little girlfriend back here. Both of you come into my town like you own the place."

"Well we did own the place once. We were all quite happy here as I recall, although we never could control those pesky witches from the French Quarter- how do you do it?" I asked, guiding the conversation away from anything having to do with Annabelle. Marcel sighed, shaking his head.

"Your brother asked me the same question. I gave him the same answer, it's my business. Everything in the Quarter is my business. Klaus comes into town all nice and friendly then he starts looking down his nose at what I'd done, like it's some cheap knock off of one of his paintings, then he gets pissed off like a little bitch and bites one of my guys…"

"Well I do apologize for Klaus's poor behavior. I assume you know that that bite will kill your friend in a matter of days… Of course, Niklaus's blood would cure him," I said casually. I saw a glimmer in Marcel's eyes and I knew I hooked his interest.

"What?"

"Yes, apparently the blood of the Hybrid will cure a werewolf bite. Quite _handy_ little thing, when one needs leverage in a negotiation," I said, leaning in.

"What kind of negotiations are we talking about?" Marcel asked.

"Return the body to the witch Jane Anne, allow her people to put it to rest," I said, ignoring the look Marcel gave me.

"What do you care about the witches?"

"Well, that's my business now, isn't it?"

Marcel chuckled and stared at me for a long time, with a small smile on his lips. Then he leaned back and exhaled.

"You know, I like you, Elijah. You were always a gentleman, always kept your cool. I'll give you Jane Anne." I stood, but paused when Marcel lifted a finger.

"But don't think that doesn't mean I won't be keeping an eye on all of you," he said with a patronizing smile. I inclined my head and he gestured to one of his vampires, who appeared with Jane Anne's body, which was wrapped in a tarp.

I took it in my arms carefully before flashing out of the restaurant. I knew I had to heed Marcel's warning, but right now I was focused on getting back to the cemetery. I managed to reach it within a few minutes, where I heard the sounds of the witches arguing.

"…Klaus does not care about the child!"

"I do," I declared, carrying the body over to Sophie. "Let it be proof of my intent to help you. The body of your fallen friend, to which I procured from Marcel himself."

"Oh, Jane Anne," Sophie breathed, kneeling as I laid the body down before straightening. I looked at Hayley, relieved she was not hurt.

"We should be granted peace. Klaus will agree to your terms… I just need a little more time."

"You had your time, it's passed!" one of the witches protested.

"Shut _up_, Agnes!" I looked to the woman who had brought me to Sophie and Jane Anne earlier, who met my gaze cool. Sophie stood slowly. I glanced at all of the coven again.

"For now, accept the deal. The girl and child remain unharmed or Klaus will kill you all," I said, walking away. I paused and looked back. "And I will help him."

Hayley followed me from the cemetery. Wordlessly, she rested a hand on my shoulder. I met her green-hazel eyes and she nodded.

"I'll go make sure she's okay," she said before walking away. I watched her go, knowing she would watch Annabelle tonight, before turning my attention to now finding my brother.

"Have I not made clear my desire to be left alone?" Niklaus demanded when I found him alone with a liquor bottle in hand.

"Well, you demand to be left alone at least once a decade, your words have ceased to have impact," I replied smoothly. My brother threw the bottle, which shattered against the nearest wall.

"Why must you keep harping on about the baby?" he asked, facing me. "That child will never be born, in fact-,"

The anger I had so carefully kept in check began slipping through my clutches. I flashed forward and grabbed Niklaus by his shirtfront, slamming him into the wall.

"You will not walk away from this," I warned, holding onto him even as he struggled.

"Let me go!"

"I will _not!_" I shouted, throwing him across the room mercilessly. I strode over to him and plucked him up, wrapping an arm around his throat.

"Don't make me say it again!" Klaus snarled. I pulled him closer to me.

"I will not let go, I will never let go," I said into his ear.

Klaus managed to slip out my grasp and gave a shout as he threw me back against a gate. I flashed up onto my feet and ripped one of the iron poles from it.

"Even if I have to spend eternity saving you from your own stubborn, petulant, vial self," I said, walking towards him, before darting forward and smashing the bar into his face.

"Even if I have to beat you as father use to beat you and remind you of your own humanity," I continued, hitting him again. "To care about anything."

This time, Niklaus grabbed hold of the bar and twisted it from my grasp, and he slammed it against the side of my face, causing me to fall to the ground. I watched Niklaus as he approached me, then drop the bar.

"You're beyond pathetic, Elijah," my brother declared, panting. I wiped at my lip before meeting his eyes.

"Who's more pathetic- the one who sees hope to make his family whole, or the coward who can only see the world through his own fear?" I asked softly.

"I haven't cared about anything for centuries. Why on earth do you?" he demanded. I stared at him, knowing he was lying about not caring. I could see it in his eyes, in the way the gray lines burned his flesh, just as they burned blue on Anna's. He cared, but as I heard Anna say, he was afraid.

"Because I failed you," I said. "Because the first time our father laid a hand on you, I should have struck him dead. And I made a promise to you- always, forever. Family above all."

I sat up, still looking my brother in the eye. He then began to laugh before offering me a hand. He helped me up and leaned close to me.

"You are a sentimental fool."

"Perhaps. But I've lasted this long despite of it, haven't I?" I pointed out, sparing him one last glance before walking away, leaving him to his thoughts.

Ooo0ooO

(Hayley's POV)

Anna didn't look too good when I got back to the hotel room. She let me inside, her hair disheveled, eyes miserable.

"Hi," she said softly before walking back towards the bed. She laid down, curling onto her side. I moved across the room and sat on the bed across from her, clasping my hands together.

"Your boyfriend's a dick," I commented. Anna didn't respond, she didn't even blink. I sighed and knelt down beside her, smoothing a stray curl away from her face. Her eyes flickered to me, the color of wet soot.

"Look, Klaus might be on this I-don't-care-about-anything rampage, but you and I both know it's a lie," I said. "I know you saw the look he had when he heard Junior's heartbeat. He wants this. He wants you."

"But-,"

"No buts, Anna. He just needs time, to you know, punch someone, have a couple of drinks then brood it over. Have I ever mentioned how much the Mikaelson men brood? They almost make it look like a hobby."

There, that got her to smile. She shifted and I laid down beside her on the bed. I allowed her to take my hand and squeezed it in return.

I wanted to tell her about the link between her and Sophie, I really did. But right now, she looked like a kicked puppy and I didn't want to make matters worse.

Instead, I watched over her as she slowly fell asleep, both of us comforted by the other's presence. I listened to the baby again, and its bird like heart flutter rapidly deep inside my cousin. This was all so _crazy_, but hey.

Classic life.

Ooo0ooO

(Elijah's POV)

I kept my distance as Klaus went back into the packed streets of the Quarter. I watched as he observed a main painting, and I watched as he exchanged some words with the bartender Camille.

Something she said made me look at the woman with renewed interest.

"He wishes he could control his demons rather than having the demons control him."

I wondered what my brother thought of that, since his body language gave nothing anyway. Eventually, he disappeared, leaving Camille alone and slightly confused.

Indeed, my brother probably did have a wish that the demons he had within himself did not control him. Temper, jealousy, bitterness were all nestled deep inside him, which were all suppressed, but when they were unleashed, it usually ended in blood.

Niklaus ended up on the street I had brought Annabelle to earlier, sitting on the very bench we had sat on. He looked lost in thought and I made the choice to join him.

"Where is she?" he asked quietly.

"Safe," I replied. "I had Hayley take her back to the hotel room so she could rest."

"Are you here to give me another pep talk on the joys of fatherhood?"

"I've said all I needed to say," I replied, clasping my hands together.

"I forgot how much I like this town," Niklaus said, looking around.

"I didn't forget. All the centuries we've spent together and yet I can count on one hand the number of times our family has been truly happy. I hated leaving here."

"As did I." I looked over at him, noticing the shadows in his eyes.

"What is on your mind, brother?" I asked.

"For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Anytime I settled anywhere, our father would hunt me down and chase me off. He made me feel powerless and I hated it. This town was my home once and in my absence, Marcel has got everything I've ever wanted; power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be King."

"And what of Anna and the baby?" I inquired.

"Every King needs an heir," Niklaus said with a smile. I nearly sighed.

"Well, I would suggest talking to your mate first, Niklaus before you decide to conquer of all New Orleans." That made him pause.

"Is she all right?" I shrugged.

"You would know better than I," I replied calmly, looking down at the marks that indicated the bond he shared with her. They were glowing a soft gray, and I wondered if she was all right, and if Hayley was staying with her for the night.

"But is that all this child means to you? A grab for power?" I asked, giving him a shrewd look.

"What does it mean to you?" he shot back, eyeing me.

"I think this child could offer you the one thing you never believed you had," I said slowly.

"And what's that?"

"The unconditional love of family."

Niklaus stared at me for a long moment before looking away.

"Tell Sophie Devereux we have a deal."

And with that, our plan began to unfold. Niklaus and Annabelle managed to make amends, and got themselves engaged. Hayley stayed by Anna's side loyally, as did I.

Although Marcel found out about the baby, and even tried to intervene, Annabelle and Klaus always found a way to find each other again. I watched as their love grew more each day that passed. I knew my brother would have to face some difficult challenges when he returned to New Orleans, but I also knew he would prevail- for Annabelle's sake. For their child's sake. Or should I say- their children's.

The bond of family blesses us with an immeasurable power. But we also must accept what comes with it, it gives us a responsibility to love without condition, without apology. We can never waiver from the power of that bond, even when it is tested. The bond nourishes us, gives us strength. Without that power we are nothing.

Ooo0ooO

_Present day, at the Mikaelson mansion in Mystic Falls_

(Annabelle's POV)

I had always loved summer. The weather was gorgeous, warm, and the days were long and relaxing.

I felt a spark of happiness flame through my body as I thought how it was the first of many with Klaus… and not to mention Junior One and Two, who were resting inside me.

Nearly an entire year had passed since I had first arrived in Mystic Falls. A year ago, I had been a thin, dirty lone wolf searching for something I didn't think was possible, only to find it was indeed possible and very, very real.

The proof of it laid warm against my left finger, glimmering in the pale sunlight. The sapphire glow, the gold band gleamed. With a finger, I traced the small, intricate patterns lacing along the band, mirroring the very marks winding their way up my left arm.

With a happy- if not smug- smile, I laid back against the lounge chair, enjoying the gentle, warm sunlight that peered out from the wispy clouds in the sky.

My hands draped over my lower stomach lovingly and for a while, I dreamed.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

Summer passed by, and it was anything but uneventful. There was a hiccup or two, as well as many journeys between Mystic Falls and New Orleans. I knew Annabelle wanted to stay in Virginia so she could be close to her brother and new found friends, but I managed to persuade her to join me every time I wished to head south.

We had always been careful, and Elijah and Hayley often joined us to help me watch over Annabelle. Her brother Charlie opted to watch her while we were in Mystic Falls, vowing never to step foot in New Orleans unless it was absolutely necessary. This, of course, miffed Anna, who wanted her brother by her side more and more as her pregnancy progressed.

I wanted to feel jealous of her attention focusing on her brother, but she often reminded me I was a foolish man for forgetting her love for me. And I knew she was right. I could see it every time she looked at me, which never ceased to stun me. The gentle, warm look in her gray eyes spoke more than words ever could, and her simple touches were like small reassurances to me as well as her.

As summer came to a close, I found myself back at the mansion in Mystic Falls. I still harbored a strong urge to return to New Orleans for good, but convincing Annabelle was another manner.

I spent the entire morning in the drawing room. I had woken up before dawn with the itching feeling to start a new painting, and I had laid down the basic sketches in pencil and charcoal before I moved onto oil paint.

When I was satisfied, I went upstairs to look for Annabelle. She had still been sleeping when I had woken up and she had barely moved when I got out of bed.

Walking back into our bedroom, I saw that the patio doors where open, letting in the soft sunlight and a breeze. I walked outside and was met with a pretty sight.

Annabelle was stretched over a lounge chair with her eyes closed. She wore a baby pink button up top- with the last few buttons opened to expose her lower stomach- and a faded pair of gray cutoffs.

I watched as she slept quietly, her eyelashes brushing her cheeks, her hands resting over her stomach gently, protectively. I felt my love for her swell within my chest, warming every inch of me.

Moving to her side, I sat down next to her, placing my hand over hers. I nudged them to the side so I could rest my hand along her bare skin. She shivered and her eyelids flickered before opening, revealing her soft gray eyes.

"Hey there," she said with a smile. I spread my fingers over her stomach, which was still flat, but I could sense the life within it.

"Hello, love," I replied before leaning in to kiss her. "Having a midmorning nap, are we?"

"What, am I not entitled to a lazy day?" Anna asked teasingly. I smiled softly at her.

"You can have as many lazy days as you desire, love," I said firmly. Annabelle rested her hands on top of my own.

"Annabelle," I sighed, looking into her eyes. "I have to return to New Orleans. Marcel will not be happy with my absence and…"

"I know," Anna said with a small sigh. "I figured we'd have to go back sooner or later, for some time. I just… I'm just going to miss it here. I'm going to miss my brother, I'm going to miss our forest, our river…"

"I understand, love," I murmured, shifting so I was sitting down with her on my lap. She rested her head on the crook of my neck.

"When do we have to go?"

"Soon," I replied. "We have an old house down there we can stay. I imagine Elijah and Hayley will be joining us."

"Of course," Anna said, as if it was obvious. I sighed and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Very well. We can start packing after some lunch, hmm?"

Annabelle stood and fixed the buttons of her shirt. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close. I rested my other hand on her stomach, closing my eyes. I listened to the sound of the twin's heart beats and sighed again. I opened my eyes and looked up at her lovingly.

"I love you," I murmured, standing to kiss her. She pulled away and smiled.

"I know," she said. "I love you too."

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

Klaus and I made lunch, inviting Elijah and Hayley to join us. I noticed Klaus seemed a little miffed that his sister had not returned yet from travelling through Europe with Matt, but it faded away when his brother arrived.

We discussed our options and decided that it was best if we returned to New Orleans the following day. Hayley offered to clean the dishes when the family meeting was at a close, and I returned to the main bedroom to begin packing. Klaus joined me and merely watched me.

"I'll keep you safe," he said, breaking the silence. I smiled and glanced over my shoulder at him.

"I know, Klaus," I said, pulling a few shirts from their hangers to fold them in a large suitcase. I sensed he wanted to say more, his presence was vibrating through the soul bond, but he didn't continue.

When I was done, I coaxed him into taking a bath with me, in hopes of relaxing him. We sat together, my back to his front, in the jasmine scented water. He rubbed his fingers along the muscles of my shoulders and arms, before trailing off to trace the curve of my lower stomach.

I still wasn't showing, or at least that much, there was a small bump between my hips now, but it was hardly noticeable and easy to conceal. I wondered if Antonio had been right when he had told us that my pregnancy would develop quickly, more quickly than an average human's. So far it looked like the twins were taking their time in growing- not that I minded for the moment. I still wasn't thrilled about the idea of getting fat.

There was going to be a lot of changes within the next few days. I knew I would have to adjust to being back in New Orleans, and I would have to adjust to the different lifestyle Klaus had there.

Though Marcel and I had once been friends, it was clear now that I was a common enemy to the vampires of the Quarter. And with Hayley coming as well, that added to the danger that was already present.

I sighed and leaned against Klaus, savoring the feeling of his lips pressing against the sensitive skin of my throat.

When we were getting ready for bed, I heard the sound of a car pulling up the drive. Even by the sound of the motor, I knew who it was. I dashed down the stairs, and flung the door open.

Charlie walked up the stairs with Meredith trailing behind him. He smiled when he saw me and I smiled back.

"Didn't think you could leave without saying good bye, right, Anna?" he asked.

"Never," I declared, running into his arms. I hugged him tightly, burying my face into his shoulder before pulling away. I smiled at Meredith and hugged her as well.

"Elijah called us," she explained. "How are you feeling about going back?"

"I'll be fine," I said, looking towards the doorway, where Klaus was waiting for me. "I got everyone I need by my side. Except you, Charlie."

"Ah, yeah, well. You know how I feel about New Orleans," my brother said dismissively. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm going to need you there," I told him firmly. "Even if you don't like it, you're going to visit."

"I'll make sure of that," Meredith said, nudging my shoulder. I grinned at her.

I embraced both of them again, trying to hide my sudden tears from Charlie. He wasn't fooled of course, and brushed them away as they slid down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, Anna. Like you said, you'll be fine." He looked over my shoulder at Klaus.

"Take care of her," he ordered. "Or I will go back, just to kick your ass."

"Noted," Klaus replied. I laughed and pulled away from my brother, looking into his eyes. He smiled and kissed my forehead before heading back to the car with Meredith.

I walked back up the stairs and went into Klaus's arms. He pulled me inside, then proceeded to carry me up the stairs bridal style. I rested my cheek against his shoulder, refusing to let go even when he laid me down on the bed. He crawled in beside me and I nestled in close, sighing softly.

We didn't say anything else, we just held each other until sleep took hold of both of us.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

I sketched Anna quietly as she slept. She was lying on her back, with one hand curled on the pillow beside her cheek while the other rested gently on her lower stomach.

I drew her hands with particular care. I captured every detail of her fine boned fingers, along with her glinting engagement ring. Then I moved onto the twists and patters resting on her forearm indicating the soul bond we shared. It reminded me of thin vines with branches ending in sharp points and swirls that began from the delicate smattering of freckles on the back of her left hand before branching up her arm and fading away when it reached her elbow.

I glanced down at the similar pattern tattooing my right forearm. Mine began on the bugling tendons on my hand before twisting up my arm to my elbow. The lines on my arm were thicker and sharper, like a series of branded rose stems with thorns. It was a pale gray today, whereas Anna's was a bold blue.

I placed aside my sketchbook and rubbed a finger over my eyes. I kept them closed for a moment, sighing deeply.

A gentle hand then pressed against my cheek and I opened my arms, allowing Anna to crawl onto my lap. Her hand remained on my cheek as her nails gently ran along the end of my jaw.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She stared back with those wide gray eyes, which were filled with a gentle sort of understanding. I knew I couldn't keep anything hidden from her, not with the soul bond linking us.

"When we return to New Orleans…" I began. I paused, inhaling through my nose before kissing Anna's forehead gently, turning my cheek against her hair. She moved closer and took my hand in hers, cradling them against the curve of her stomach.

"I'm going to have to ally myself with Marcel," I continued. "I'm going to … I'm going to have to…"

"Klaus," Anna murmured, looking up at me again. "I know."

She shifted in my arms so she was facing me completely, with her hands resting on my shoulders. I placed my own on her slender hips, my thumbs tracing the delicate skin of her lower abdomen.

"I understand this isn't going to be easy for either of us. I'm going to have to be careful, and so is Hayley. You're going to have to act like… Like you don't care."

"Anna-," I began but she shook her head.

"If Marcel sees the slightest weakness in you, Klaus, he will use it against you. He might know about the babies and he might know about us, but you cannot let him use that against you. I can be strong on my own. I just need you to be strong for yourself."

She leaned in and rested her forehead against mine. I closed my eyes against and gripped her closer.

"And I want you to promise me something."

"Anything," I said immediately. Anna pulled back, gazing into my eyes.

"Promise me that no matter how bad it gets, you'll come back. Promise me you'll come back to me safe," she whispered, her eyes pleading.

"Come home when you can, when you get away," she continued, cupping my face in her hands. "Promise me, Niklaus."

I stared into her eyes. She only said my full name under very extreme circumstances, and I felt my heart ache at her words. I wanted to take her away from all of this and forget about Marcel. Forget about gaining that power back. None of that seemed to matter as much as her.

"I promise, my Anna," I swore softly. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me tightly. I buried my face in the crook of her neck.

Ooo0ooO

_New Orleans_

(Annabelle's POV)

_The stage is set_

_And promises are to be met,_

_We will wear these masks_

_And complete our tasks,_

_But don't forget _

_Don't make me regret,_

_Come back to me_

_Perhaps one day we will be free._

I placed my pen aside and stared down at the page. It had been years since I had written in a journal. It had been even longer since I had written any poetry, which had been my passion until I lost my parents.

I looked up and stared out the window. The bayou stretched out for miles and I could hear the sounds of frogs, crickets and the low buzz of insects. This was all so different from Mystic Falls, but I pushed aside the longing I had for my home there.

I knew what I had to do when I was here. While Klaus was away playing friends with Marcel, I had to play my own part.

I turned away from the window and walked out of the room, descending down the stairs. I rested my hand along the bannister, tracing the sleek wood.

I could sense a war was coming. I did not completely trust the witches, and I knew better than to trust the vampires here, even the ones who called me friend.

But I knew who I could trust and that was my family. I looked down at the bottom of the stairs were Hayley was sitting and waiting for me. I had my cousin, I had my new brother and guardian. But most of all, I had my mate. Always and forever.

I went into the main room where Hayley was uncovering a crib made out of oak. I reached over and helped her remove the heavy tarp and we both ended up coughing from the plumes of dust that came off of it.

"Are you all right?" Elijah asked as he walked into the room.

"Just dust," I said, waving my hand through the air. Hayley glanced around the large room.

"This place is ancient," she commented.

"Yes, it should serve our purposes," Elijah said with amusement.

"It's…a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter," he continued, walking around us. "Right now you, Anna, you're the most important person in this family. We need a good home."

"So I'm curious, in all of this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?" he asked, looking back at me.

"About having twins with a Hybrid that I share a bond with that connects our souls?" I asked jokingly.

"About being a mother."

I paused and glanced at Hayley.

"Don't look at me," she said. "I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second I turned into a wolf. So I don't really know what to say about you being a mother because I never really had a good one. That's all you."

"I lost my mother at such a young age," I said softly, removing the cover from the crib. "I have no idea what kind of mother I will be."

"As I've said before, you will be a wonderful mother. I will always protect you, you have my word on that."

"The noble Elijah always keeps his word."

I looked and saw Klaus standing at the doorway. His eyes looked troubled and refused to meet mine, rather they stayed locked on his brother.

"Is it done?" Elijah asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your under handed deal worked quite well in the long run. Marcel and I are still on good terms after he accepted my blood to heal his best mate, as well as my heart felt apologies. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches"

"I believe them to be honorable. They did release Hayley to me, and no harm came to her or Anna. Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need, they don't want him dead… there must be a reason why."

I watched as the brothers moved into the other room. Hayley and I exchanged a glance and she shrugged. We kept uncovering more furniture, but I kept listening to Elijah and Klaus.

"In addition to the secret weapon he uses to control the witches, Marcel has assembled a small army of vampires. Working together, we can destroy them from the inside," Elijah said to Klaus.

I felt a moment of unease, a moment of wrongness that sent a shiver down my spine. I ignored it and kept listening.

"And what of Rebekah? Has she stopped her pouting long enough to join the fun?" Elijah sighed.

"She has made her disinterest quite clear."

"One too many times daggered and shoved in a box, I gather. Or perhaps she doesn't share your unwaveringly belief that I could be saved."

"Come now, Klaus, you and I both know this is not just about being saved, which if I do say so myself, you are. Rebekah could surprise us yet… After all, we all swore the same vow."

"I hope she stays far away. Because in my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel that which he holds most dear, I have realized one more massive vulnerability."

There I felt another shiver rack down my spine. Everything inside me was screaming to run and I opened myself to the bond more. In my mind, I saw Klaus pick something up, something that caused my heart to leap in my throat.

"One weakness that Marcel could exploit…" Klaus was saying, but I had dropped the tarp I was holding. I barely heard Hayley call my name as I ran as fast as I could down the hallway.

"And what is that?"

"You."

I burst into the room and screamed when I saw Klaus reveal the small silver dagger he was holding. I sprinted forward.

"_No!_"

Without thinking, I flung myself in front of Elijah. The dagger froze, the tip brushing the skin above my heart. Klaus stared at me with disbelief and I released a long breath.

"No," I repeated.

"I'm sorry," Klaus whispered.

And in a flash, he disappeared, reappearing behind Elijah. I turned in time to hear Elijah gasp in pain, before his skin slowly turned an ashy gray color, while thick black veins covered his body.

"Forgive me brother. If I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone," Klaus murmured.

As Elijah fell to the floor, I stared at Klaus with shock.

"What have you done?" I demanded. Klaus opened his mouth and I lifted a hand sharply.

"What have you _done?_ Why would you do this? After _everything _Elijah has done for us? This is how you repay him? Why?" I glared at my mate, anger boiling in my veins.

"He is a _weakness!_" Klaus shouted. "I cannot afford to have any more weaknesses, Annabelle!"

"Family is not a weakness, you clueless bastard!" I screamed. "Family is _everything!_ What are you going to do with me then? I'm a weakness. Are you going to lock me up, like you're going to do with him?"

"Anna-,"

"Don't you dare make excuses! I've tolerated coming back here, I've tolerated watching you play your little role when it comes to Marcel but this is crossing the line! Undagger your brother, Klaus, or so help me-,"

"What? What will you do?" Klaus asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I'll leave," I snapped. "I'll leave and believe me when I say I won't come back here."

"You wouldn't," Klaus said, taken aback. "You promised _never _to leave me."

"And you promised to come back to me," I said, clenching my fists against the tears building in my eyes. "This isn't you."

"No," Klaus said, stepping away from me. I blinked with surprise.

"No, this isn't me," he continued. "I cannot be myself while I am here. I cannot be myself until I have taken this town back from Marcel, until I know I can keep you safe."

Klaus backed out of the room, taking Elijah's body with him. I stared, rotted to the ground, unable to move.

"And you expect me to forgive you?" I asked softly. Klaus's eyes flashed to me, filled with pain.

"No," he said quietly.

Ooo0ooO


	3. The House of Wolves

Chapter Two: The House of Wolves

_"Cloak and daggers murder the truth  
The bitter taste, there's no fake ills  
I'll bow for your king when he shows himself_

_These walls begin to cave in  
The house of wolves you built  
Is burning a thousand suns_

_Show me your face, show me a reason to think  
My soul can't be saved if I sell you my sins  
I'm going blind, but one thing's clear  
Death is the only salvation for me…"_

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

I guess there would have to come a point in my life when I'd realize shedding tears was utterly useless. Crying doesn't bring back the dead. Crying doesn't heal any wounds. Crying doesn't take away your pain.

I stared blankly out over the stretch of swamps and trees before me, gripping the railing of the balcony tightly. It had only been a few hours since Klaus had daggered Elijah right in front of me, and had taken away the body. I didn't stop him, not from leaving, not even from compelling Hayley to forget what she saw when she had rushed into the room after me.

_"You will forget what you saw," he had told her. "You will go back into the other room and you will continue unpacking the furniture."_

_Then he had turned to me, and I had lifted my chin at him, meeting his eyes steadily. _

_"Are you going to compel me as well?" I challenged. Klaus's eyes flickered, and I could feel a shock of pain shoot up my arm from the bond._

_"No," he replied quietly. "Not after what happened last time."_

_I knew he was talking about the first- and only- time he had compelled me to forget. I remembered how he had taken my memory away, making me forget the very first time he had told me that he had loved me. I remembered how the strain had taken its toll on me, and how I ended up in the hospital at death's door._

_"Where are you taking him?" I demanded, looking down at Elijah's still body._

_"I can't tell you," Klaus said, looking at me warily. I glared and was in his face in an instant._

_I couldn't speak, I just stared into his eyes, searching for the man I knew he was. Those deep blue eyes hid everything from me, and I couldn't enter his thoughts. He had shut me out._

_So I had turned from him, letting my hair curtain my face before I stormed out of the room. I had walked upstairs until I found the room we had been sharing. I paused at the doorway before turning and walking across the hall, entering the other room._

_There I had gone out onto the balcony and immersed myself in my thoughts._

"Anna?"

I turned and saw my cousin leaning against the doorway, looking at me with concern. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before looking out over the horizon again.

Hayley walked over and stood beside me, leaning against the railing. Then she looked at me again and nudged her elbow against my side. I shook my head slightly.

"Okay, seriously, what's up with you?" she asked, shifting to face me. "Klaus just left with that exact same look on his face."

I just shrugged and avoided her searching gaze. She huffed with impatience and lifted her hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Fine, I won't ask," she conceded. "It's your business anyway."

"Thanks," I murmured. She nudged me again and this time I did look at her. She tilted her head and rolled her eyes to the side.

"Want something to drink?" Then she glanced downwards, her lips quirking. "Tea?"

"Sure," I said, turning away from the view to walk back inside with her.

We made our way down to the elaborate, white and cream colored kitchen. It wasn't as modern looking as the one in the mansion back home, but it still dripped with money.

"I'll make the tea," Hayley offered. "You sit down."

"I'm not completely useless, you know," I said grumpily, plopping down on a chair at the island. Hayley shot me a look from under her lashes.

"Yeah, but you know if you lift anything heavier than a feather, Klaus will somehow know and will rip my head off, right?"

I lifted my hands and shook my head. "Can we just… not talk about Klaus?" I asked, placing my chin in my hand. Hayley narrowed her eyes at me as she placed the kettle on the stove.

"Trouble in paradise?" she asked casually, resting her weight on her hip. I rolled my eyes, clenching my jaw.

"I don't want to ta-,"

"Yeah, sure," Hayley interrupted, arching a brow. "Tell that to someone who doesn't see past all of that bullshit. What did he do?"

"Nothing," I seethed. "He's just being Klaus."

"A stubborn, pig headed, controlling prick?"

"Precisely."

Hayley and I stared at each other before we both smiled. I rubbed a hand over my eyes and sighed deeply.

"He's just… he's just trying to get on Marcel's good side, which in turn is turning him back into the person he used to be before…"

"Before you. Before this," Hayley concluded, placing a cup of steaming water in front of me, motioning to my forearm. I took the tea bag she handed me, since she knew my preference for orange spice, while she dunked peppermint in her cup.

I nodded. "I knew this was going to be a necessary sacrifice when we came back here, I just forgot what it's like to look into his eyes and not see the man I knew he really is there with me," I confessed, looking down at my tea. I stirred it as I contemplated my thoughts.

"What are you going to do?"

I looked up, into my cousin's eyes. "The only thing I can do. I'm going to protect these babies, and I'm going to get him back. Whatever it takes."

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

I found myself staying in the house, even after I had Hayley believe I had left. I could feel Annabelle's distress, which hummed through my own body like a hive of hornets.

I stayed out of their way as they came down into the kitchen. I watched as they made tea, and as they discussed matters…about me. I resisted the urge to go to my mate, to comfort her, to tell her I would give her anything she desired if she only asked.

But I had a plan, and the plan came with- what did Anna call it? Necessary sacrifices.

"What are you going to do?" I heard Hayley ask her. I leaned around the corner and watched as Annabelle looked up, her eyes steely and determined.

"The only thing I can do. I'm going to protect these babies, and I'm going to get him back. Whatever it takes."

At that, I slipped away and out of the mansion. I drove away, gripping the steering wheel tightly. I looked out at the trees that flashed by and mulled over what she had said.

_Whatever it takes._

Over the past week we had been in New Orleans, I had broken many promises towards Annabelle, including shutting her out from the soul bond. I knew I couldn't keep everything hidden from her forever, not with us being so close and her being so clever. I figured it wouldn't be long before she went off to figure things out for herself, which was why I had tried to convince Hayley to keep her in the mansion, no matter what.

When I pulled up to my destination, I slammed the car door and went to the trunk to fetch my brother.

Annabelle and I had both accepted that coming back to New Orleans was not going to be easy for either of us. We had agreed to play our parts until I could take back what was rightfully mine and I could protect her from those who wanted her dead.

Until then, I was going to continue with my plan.

Ooo0ooO

(Hayley's POV)

When we were done with our tea, Annabelle excused herself to go upstairs. I wandered around the huge mansion for a bit, still a little blown away with how elaborate it was.

The walls were a pale cream color, which contrasted the dark oak furniture. The fixtures were strong jewel tones; rubies, sapphires, emeralds, along with touches of gold. Everything screamed money and elegance.

"You're a long way from Virginia, Hayley," I muttered to myself, transfixed by the crystal chandelier which was hanging above the staircase. I was willing to bet that it was made out of the finest crystal from the caves of God only knows where.

Shaking my head, I decided to go check in on Anna. Tilting my head, I listened for her. I heard the sounds of running water striking tile, indicating she was either showering or preparing a bath.

I went upstairs to the master bedroom- otherwise known as Klaus and Anna's room- and knocked before entering. I looked around, noticing the décor was similar to the rest of the house with the creams and golds. I knew the mansion back in Mystic Falls was decorated in a similar fashion.

Not that I cared for their home décor, of course. It was just hard for me to adjust from living as I did to _this_.

"Hayley?" Anna's voice rang out from the other room. I noticed steam coming from under the closed door, along with the smell of roses and honey.

"Yeah," I called back. "You okay?"

"Have you seen these baths? They're almost a joke. Come here," Anna said. I raised a brow and gave into my curiosity.

I walked inside the bathroom and was taken aback by the sheer size of the place. It was easily the size of the small apartment I had back in Virginia, or maybe even bigger. I saw Anna sitting on the edge of the tub, which could easily fit ten people.

"I know," she said, as if she could read my thoughts. "I remember when Klaus took me back to his place after he found me. I think I had that exact same expression on my face. I told him it wasn't my fault if I tracked dirt onto his antique rugs."

I laughed, still looking around. "This is so la-di-da," I commented.

"Fancy a bath?" Anna asked, mimicking Klaus's accent. I glanced over at her and saw her gray eyes were dancing. I grinned.

"Why not?"

Without any hint of embarrassment, we both stripped to our skin and dove under the warm water and mountains of bubbles. My eyes rolled back as the water relaxed my muscles and the scents soothed the senses.

"A girl could get used to this," Anna said, dipping her hair back. I opened an eye and smiled.

"You are so used to this," I shot back. "I bet when your little mate isn't throwing a temper tantrum he spoils you rotten."

"Problem is he's always throwing a temper tantrum," Anna muttered, looking up at the ceiling. I splashed her lightly.

"No pouting," I ordered, arching a brow. "He'll come around."

Anna turned her gaze to me. "How can you be sure?"

I shrugged. "Because from what I can tell, he always comes back around for you."

I moved over and slung my arm around her shoulders. She leaned against me briefly, her eyes lowered. I rubbed her arm soothingly.

"It'll be okay," I said reassuringly.

Anna sighed and began tying her hair back so it rested in a messy knot on the top of her head. I noticed the tattoo that rested between her shoulder blades, which depicted a half moon, half sun, overshadowed by a figure of a wolf. I remember her telling me that Charlie had the same tattoo.

But what mostly caught my attention was the marks on her left arm. They were so odd to me, weird in an overall bucket of weirdness. The lines were a pretty shade of blue, a blue I imagined matched Klaus's eyes.

"So do you think I have one too?" I suddenly asked. Anna turned to look at me, quirking her brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked, facing me.

I leaned back and gestured to her arms. "A mate," I replied. "I mean, if you found yours and we're part of the same bloodline, do you think I have one too?"

"Maybe," Anna said, tilting her head, considering my question. "I don't suppose you've been having any dreams about mysterious men?"

"I haven't dreamt about a guy in a while," I confessed, tilting my head back. "I thought…"

"Tyler?"

I turned to eye my cousin. "How did you know?"

Anna shrugged. "Klaus mentioned it off hand once," she explained. "I imagine that was before I arrived to Mystic Falls. When he still had a thing for that blonde vampire."

"Caroline," I muttered.

"I didn't like her," Anna admitted. "Not at first. She's okay, I guess, once you get past all that cheerleader bubbliness."

"Yeah, I don't think I ever did," I said dryly. "She never liked me because she thought I had the hots for her boyfriend. Which wasn't entirely untrue."

Anna laughed. "You can do better than Tyler."

"Damn straight."

"You'll find someone," Anna continued, shifting so she could float along with the bubbles. "We'll find you a nice wolf guy once all of this nonsense is over."

"Hey, I'm not in a rush," I said. "I can barely handle keeping tabs on _your_ relationship, how can I handle one myself?"

Anna smiled. "He's my fiancé, Hayley," she murmured. "It comes with the territory."

"And he's your mate. Your wolf mate, your soul mate," I listed off. "The father of your two children, not to mention the Original Hybrid…"

"Territory," Anna sighed, closing her eyes.

"Excuses," I shot back, which made Anna laugh again.

"You'll see what I mean one day," she replied softly, almost sleepily.

"Yeah, sure," I whispered softly.

I shifted in the water, so I was side by side with Anna. I relaxed and allowed myself to float. For the time being, I pretended I was hovering over the dangerous hot coals that Anna and I were close to by being here. I didn't forget what happened the last time we were in the Quarter, and I wasn't going to let it happen again.

I knew I had to help protect Anna, along with her twins. I just wondered what would be the best for their sake.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

When I went to bed, I curled up alone as Hayley went to her own room. I laid on my back, staring at the ceiling. I played with Klaus's necklace absently, wondering where he was.

Closing my eyes, I searched for him through the soul bond. I could feel the currents of annoyance, of rage, building up inside him. I could feel the underlying worry and pain that he had so carefully buried under everything else.

_Let me in_, I beseeched quietly. _Don't shut me out._

As if he heard me, or perhaps he did, Klaus's side of the bond opened up slowly. I could feel his presence, it felt so close, like I could reach out and-

My eyes flew open as I sat up and saw Klaus standing at the doorway. We stared at each other for a long time, tension filling the air thickly. His eyes never blinked, never gave away the turmoil I could feel boiling under the surface of those midnight depths.

"Hi," I whispered. Klaus did not reply, he only continued to stare. His gaze seemed to be asking something, though it was not quite a plea, I could feel its pressure inside my chest.

Without breaking eye contact, I lifted a hand towards him, palm side up. His eyes flickered again, this time to the beautiful ring that laid heavily on my third fingers, and to the swirling design on my arm that marked me as his.

"Come," I ordered softly.

I felt a soft breeze, saw a blur, and then felt Klaus's hand slid along mine as he locked our fingers together. He ended up sitting on the bed in front of me, with our hands clasped between us.

"Are you all right?" I asked, my gaze searching his stony expression. His head shook slightly. I sighed quietly and lifted our joined hands, brushing his knuckles across my cheek.

"Can you forgive me, my Anna?" he asked, his voice quiet and husky. I looked up at him from under my lashes.

"Why do you ask, my Klaus?" I asked in return, holding his hand close to my chest, rubbing my thumb over the back of it.

"Answer the question," he said forcefully.

"I can," I conceded. "Because I love you. As I've said before, it is you that needs to forgive yourself."

"I cannot."

I shifted until I was on his lap, with my legs straddling his hips. I lowered our joined hands so they were covering my lower stomach, over the small, small bump there.

"You came back," I whispered, leaning in so I could rub my cheek against his. My other hand tangled itself in his hair, while his rested along the small of my back.

"I said I would," he murmured. I pulled back so I could see his face again. My hand ghosted down his cheek, then cupped his neck.

"Will you stay tonight?"

Instead of answering, Klaus picked me up gently and laid me down, his body covering mine. He leaned down then paused, as if waiting for my consent. I bowed upwards and kissed him, pulling him down to me.

He slid down and rested his cheek against my stomach, listening to the sound of the heartbeats within my body. He sighed softly, his hands resting along my sides. I ran my hand over his hair and released a long breath.

When I slipped away into sleep, I felt him shift so he was lying beside me. Somehow, I knew he wasn't going to sleep, rather he was going to watch me. I could feel his hand touch the tiny bump, just as I could feel the depth of his thought in my own mind.

So when I dreamed, I dreamed of him.

_I dreamed of being on a ship, which had landed on a coast of an unknown shore in the middle of the night._

_I dreamed of the mansion I was in now, except it was full of people dressed in elegant dresses and costumes that were at least a hundred years old._

_I dreamed of a group of people, all dressed in funeral black, following a stage coach while the sounds of crying echoed around us. _

_I dreamed of the sounds of a snapping whip, of leather against flesh, of pained, angered cries._

_I dreamed of a small slave boy, his shirt clinging to his bloodied back. I watched as Klaus approached him, asking him his name, before giving him one._

_"Marcellus," I heard Klaus say. "After Mars, the God of War. It means young warrior."_

And when I opened my eyes again, I stared at the man who had raised that young warrior into the vampire he was today.

"You should be sleeping," Klaus murmured, opening his own eyes.

"Can't," I whispered. "Bad dreams."

Klaus's lips thinned. "Silas?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "He's been out of my head since we left Mystic Falls. I think he's forgotten about us."

"Let us hope that that is true," Klaus replied quietly.

I rolled away from him and got out of bed. Grabbing a thin robe, I wrapped it around my body, tying it as I walked towards the balcony doors. I opened them and let the warm night air in, before stepping outside.

The loud, echoing sounds of crickets, frogs and other swamp life sounded everywhere. I walked to the edge, grasping the railing again. I inhaled the air, trying to ignore the twinge around my heart that wished for Klaus and me to be back in Mystic Falls.

"Anna."

"I saw everything, Klaus." I turned a little to look at him. "I saw your memories."

"The dreams," he said in a low voice. When I nodded, a muscle in his jaw twitched.

"How can you destroy the man you saved?" I asked softly. "The one you raised?"

"I can and I will." I nearly shivered at his ice cold declaration.

"This will end in blood," I said, closing my eyes. My hands instinctively covered my stomach, protecting the life within.

"Yes."

I wanted to cry. I could feel that tearing feeling in the back of my throat, the burn in the back of my eyes. But I didn't give in, because in that moment, I realized once more that tears would accomplish nothing.

I looked at my mate again. "Is it the only way?"

Klaus nodded slowly. "It's the only way I know how. When I regain what Marcel took from me, then I can protect-,"

"Don't say protect me," I whispered fiercely, turning to face him completely. "Don't you dare. I can protect myself, you _know _that."

"And all those times I saved your life, was that you protecting yourself?" Klaus hissed, stalking towards me. "When I saved you from starvation, from those werewolves, from Silas, from Marcel and his vampires?"

"Don't treat me like I'm some defenseless girl, Klaus," I warned, narrowing my eyes. "I survived years of being on my own without you. I survived being on my own even when I had no one but myself."

"And as a result, you almost died!" Klaus snapped, his eyes flashing.

"And I will die if this ends in war!" I snarled. "I will die before I let any of those vampires lay a hand on me or my babies, and you're not doing a damn thing about them! You've had all summer to defeat Marcel, why are we still here?"

"I have-,"

"A _plan_, yes so you've said," I interrupted, clenching my fists. "When is that plan going to include you remembering that you have a fiancée or that I'm carrying your twins? When are you going to remember you aren't the person you were when you left New Orleans a hundred years ago?"

"I-,"

"Save it." Klaus's jaw clenched as I lifted my hand. I felt tired, so damn tired, of having this fight. I was tired of fighting with him. I could feel my emotions twist within my body, and I tried to get a grip on them.

"I can't fight with you," I said quietly, looking Klaus in the eyes. "Not now, not with all of this happening."

"I didn't ask to fight," Klaus replied bitterly.

"I know," I whispered, resting a hand over the babies again. "I know."

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

Annabelle didn't speak to me for the remainder of the night. Either she was too tired to fight, or she had given up entirely. She had only spared me a glance before returning to the bedroom.

I had stayed outside for a few more minutes, gathering my thoughts, before I returned to her. She was curled up with her back facing me, so I got in bed beside her and pulled her against me. She didn't protest, she only sighed as I gently kissed her shoulder blade before settling my hands over hers, which were still lying over her lower stomach.

The next morning, I got out of bed quietly while she continued sleeping. When I exited the room, I saw Hayley leaning on the wall across the hall.

"She's sleeping," I said stiffly, closing the door. Hayley arched a brow at me.

"I figured, especially after your late night talk," she replied coolly.

"You were listening," I said with annoyance.

"Kind of hard not to," the werewolf said. "Supernatural hearing, remember?"

"Leave her be," I growled, before walking down the hall towards the stairs.

"You know," Hayley called after me. "She's stronger than you think."

I paused so I could look at the girl again. "You don't think I know that?"

"No, I don't," she replied. She looked at me for a moment longer before entering the bedroom and closing the door behind her quietly.

Irked, I continued down the stairs, leaving the mansion. I sought Marcel out, knowing he was either at Rousseau's, keeping an eye on the blonde bartender, or he was at the Abattoir.

My thoughts kept drifting back to what Hayley had told me. I knew how strong Annabelle was, that was one of the things that drew me to her. I couldn't help but wonder just how deep that strength was.

"Hey, there he is!"

Marcel and his right hand man, Thierry, appeared beside me. Marcel's eyes were gleaming as he gave me a white smile. I smiled back, smoothing my expression.

"Ready for my party tonight?" Marcel asked.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be a night to remember," I said evenly. Marcel smirked and threw his arm over my shoulder, pulling me a little ways away from the other day walkers.

"Listen, I gotta ask you something," Marcel said in a low voice.

"And what is that?"

"That mate of yours, Anna? I gotta know, man, is she here?" Marcel gave me another smile, one that didn't fool me. I shook my head.

"I don't see how Annabelle-,"

"I'm just _asking_," Marcel interjected smoothly, his hand tightening on my shoulder. "Because if any of my guys learn I'm allowing a werewolf to stay here, they'll begin to question me. I mean, I get it, she was my friend too, but I can't keep making exceptions…"

I didn't miss the _was_ in that sentence, along with the meaning behind it. I placed my opposite hand on Marcel's shoulder.

"You need not worry about Anna," I said reassuringly. Marcel studied me for a moment longer before grinning and releasing me. When he turned, I clenched my jaw briefly and took a quiet breath to calm myself. And when he turned back, I placed a pleasant expression on my face and allowed him to talk to me about his little soiree tonight.

And when the evening rolled around, I listened as Marcel explained to me how he controlled his night walkers. Patiently, I played out a few steps in my plan, allowing the chips to fall as they would.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

Hayley tried to get me to do things with her around the house. She suggested cards, going for a swim in the pool, walking in the gardens. I declined, lost in thought all day.

Instead, I stayed in one of the side rooms, where a black grand piano was tucked away. I played quietly while Hayley read some old books and journals she had dug up.

Hours passed by and eventually she got bored. I gave in and allowed her to drag me upstairs, where she asked for my permission to cut and style my hair.

"You cut hair?" I asked doubtfully, arching my brow.

She rolled her eyes. "I can manage a pair of scissors just fine, thank you," she shot back.

"Fine, fine," I said, lifting my hands in surrender. "Just don't cut it too short."

"Really? I was thinking a pixie cut would be rather cute," she deadpanned. I glared until she laughed. My lips quirked.

"Kidding," she said, reaching out to brush my hair. "Klaus would _definitely _kill me if I chopped off your hair."

Amused, I tilted my head back. She worked with an air of practiced ease, humming every now and then. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being pampered, even as a skitter of nerves told me Klaus was back in the mansion.

Hesitantly, I opened myself to the bond. He seemed annoyed, and tired, as he always was when he came back from spending time with Marcel. I reached out for him, sending him a wave of reassurance.

_Where are you?_ he asked softly.

I lifted a brow, but kept my eyes closed. It had been a while since he had spoken to me through the bond… not since the day our minds had connected.

After we got engaged, I remembered. I rubbed my thumb over the band of my engagement ring.

_Upstairs_, I replied. _Hayley is cutting my hair._

_Why do you want to cut your hair?_

_Because it's too long._

_I think it's not._

_You _do _realize we have had this _exact _conversation before, right?_

"Done," Hayley stated, snapping me out of my little mental conversation. I blinked and looked at what she had done.

My soft brown curls now barely brushed past my shoulders, framing my face. Hayley had also re-trimmed my bangs, but kept them long, so when swept to the side they rested along my brow and cheek. The overall look emphasized the shape of my face, as well as my eyes.

"Not bad," I admitted, turning my head side to side. "I've never cut it this short before."

"Well, you said not _too _short, but I think this makes you look more your age," she commented, fluffing the back of my hair slightly.

Before I could say anything, the sounds of a car pulling up the driveway distracted me. I exchanged a look with Hayley before I stood and went for the door.

"Anna, wait!" Hayley hissed. "What if it's Marcel or one of his vampires?"

I titled my head to the side, listening intently. I saw Hayley walk over to one of the fireplaces and pick up one of the iron bars, clenching it in her hands. My eyes narrowed when I recognized Rebekah's voice.

"Definitely not Marcel," I muttered, walking towards the stairs.

"Who is it?" Hayley asked from behind me.

"Someone worse," I said humorlessly.

Rebekah opened the front door, walking inside and looked around with a distained look in her eyes. I folded my arms over my chest.

"Rebekah," I called coolly.

The vampire's eyes met mine and she arched her thin brow. "Oh, it's you," she said with a sniff.

"Who the hell are you?" Hayley demanded, moving to my side, still holding the fire poker.

"Ah, you must be the maid," Rebekah said, barely sparing Hayley a glance. "My bags are in the car, get them, will you?"

I rested a hand on Hayley's arm when I saw her grip on the bar tighten considerably. I shook my head and approached the blonde vampire.

"Hello, not the maid," Hayley replied, dropping the bar.

"Right, you're that werewolf girl," Rebekah said, looking at me. "Your cousin or something, right?"

Her eyes trailed over me, zeroing in on my lower stomach. The top I was wearing hid any sign of the bump.

"I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural miracle baby bump, guess you're not showing yet," she continued, before looking back at my cousin. "It's Hayley, isn't it?"

"You have your brother's manners," Hayley commented with a raised brow. Instinctively, I stepped slightly between her and Rebekah.

"And his temper too. So watch it," Rebekah warned, her blue eyes flashing. She looked around. "Where's Elijah?"

"I don't know," I lied. Rebekah glared at me.

"Well what about you, other wolf girl, have you seen where my brother has disappeared off to?

"Beats me. He's long gone," Hayley said, folding her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean 'long gone'?"

"Well, one minute he was here, making epic promises about protecting Anna," she said, scratching her head. "In this predicament that a birth mark and family obligation got me into. He was all poetic about how we're family and then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire."

Rebekah turned her heated gaze to me, and I tilted my chin away from her, not meeting her eyes.

"Elijah is not just any vampire and he doesn't break promises. Which means that Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like. _Klaus!_"

Hayley flinched at Rebekah's loud shout and I winced, following Rebekah as she stormed into the next room.

"Get out here and tell me what you've done to our brother, you narcissistic backstabbing wanker!"

The door leading into yet another room opened, revealing Klaus. He met my gaze briefly, before looking at his sister.

"Enough with all the shouting! Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing."

_What?_ I asked, staring at him. His eyes slid back to me and I saw his head shake infinitesimally.

"They were very rude, trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl who was just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry, where they friends of yours? Oh that's right, you don't have any friends," Rebekah replied coldly.

"I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you? Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the King of the Quarter now and he has these rules about killing vampires, it'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you."

I rolled my eyes, looking at Hayley. She looked vaguely annoyed, like one does when confronted by bickering siblings.

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welsh on deals. What did you do to him?" Rebekah demanded.

Klaus leaned back on one of the couches, shrugging. "Perhaps he's on holiday. Or taking a long autumn nap upstairs," he lied smoothly. "Well go on, take a look around."

Rebekah began to walk away and Klaus looked over his shoulder. "You remember this house as well as I," he said, waiting for Rebekah to meet his gaze.

"I remember everything," she shot back before reopening the door Klaus had emerged from. I watched as he then followed his sister. I knew him and his family had had a history in this house. I had seen it all in my dreams.

Turning, I walked back to the stairs, climbing them halfway before sitting down. Hayley sat beside me and I leaned against her. I half-listened to Rebekah and Klaus's discussion, before they reentered the area by the front door.

"Well he wasn't good enough for you," Klaus was saying.

"No one was ever good enough for me, Nik, you made sure of that. Now where is Elijah?"

But right then, Klaus's phone buzzed. He took it out and read it, before standing and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked, sounding exasperated.

"It appears the night is not quite over yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel."

"Elijah told me your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together," Rebekah snapped. Klaus paused and turned back around, his gaze focused on his sister.

"I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter and I am to uncover the how so I can take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today."

As he said that, his eyes looked up and met mine. I shook my head at him and lowered my gaze. I heard him open the door before he spoke once more.

"Oh and welcome home, little sister."

Rebekah exhaled loudly and looks towards the stairs where Hayley and I were sitting.

"You, wolf girls," she said. I arched my brow at her, but stood at the same time Hayley did.

"I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done to my good one. You're helping," she ordered.

It won't do any good, I thought sadly. He's already gone.

Ooo0ooO

(Hayley's POV)

Anna didn't seem too thrilled with having Rebekah back in New Orleans, or at least that's what I got from the thin lipped, unpleasant look on her face. She trailed behind me as we followed her through the huge house, with one hand against the bannister and the other covering the twins.

Rebekah led us down more and more stairs, before sighing loudly. "The governor had a lot of secret rooms, I'll show you his favorite."

I glanced over my shoulder at my cousin and saw Anna's eyes were dark and flat, like two pools of lead. She was absently running her fingers over that weird soul mark thing, looking distracted.

"Anna?" I asked.

She jolted. "Sorry," she said in a low voice, her gaze shifting to Rebekah. "I'm fine."

_Yeah, sure,_ I thought.

Rebekah then led us into the basement, which was really just an old room full of cobwebs, broken pipes and beams. It smelled like mold and dust. I turned on the flashlight I had grabbed and shined it down the small set of stairs, keeping close to Rebekah.

The room opened up and I spotted three coffins, two that were made out of a dark wood while the other one was painted white. I felt a chill go down my spine.

"You think Klaus killed him," I breathed, glancing up at the blonde vampire.

"We can't be killed, silly girl, but that doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers, one in the heart sends us into a deep slumber," Rebekah explained, walking around the room. "Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah."

She gestured to the white coffin with indifference in her eyes. Anna remained frozen by the stairs.

"This one's mine."

My eyebrows shot up. "He keeps your coffin on standby?"

"He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him," Rebekah replied, this time looking towards Anna. "Elijah's isn't here, he must have stashed him elsewhere."

"I feel sick," Anna whispered.

"I thought you knew all about my family's little secrets?" Rebekah asked skeptically, arching a thin brow. Anna didn't reply to her as her eyes remained locked on the two darker coffins.

"This is fucked up," I said, backing away from the coffins to stand next to Anna.

"Welcome to the family, love," Rebekah said, looking at both of us. "You should have run the second you realized Elijah was gone."

"Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on her," I muttered, crossing my arms. Rebekah looked at Anna sharply, who sighed softly.

"As long as I'm carrying this baby, I can't leave New Orleans, if I do they kill me," she explained, her gaze meeting Rebekah's steadily.

"Well, knowing Klaus," Rebekah began. "He's probably considered a box for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum, mate or not."

Anna's face went stony at that, but her eyes lit up with anger. I could see her nails extend slightly, and I wondered how much of a grip she had on her inner wolf.

"I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks. Trust me, you best find a way to break that hex or run," Rebekah said, walking from the room. "Or both."

"Don't listen to her," I said, nudging Anna out of the room and back up the stairs. "She's a grade A bitch."

Anna gave me a half-hearted smile and leaned against me while I led her back into the main part of the house, then upstairs to the bedrooms.

She spent the entire night tossing and turning in her sleep, calling out Klaus's name.

Lying in the room down the hall, I listened to her pained cries and whimpers, before getting up and going to her. It looked like Klaus wasn't coming back tonight.

When I walked into the room, Anna was sitting up in bed with her knees pulled against her chest. I saw a light coating of sweat over her skin, which was as pale as snow. When I sat beside her, I saw she was trembling.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked quietly.

She hesitated. "Not really," she whispered, looking down. "I just want it to get better, you know?"

"Yeah," I sighed, moving so I was sitting beside her with our backs against the headboard. "I know."

"Thanks for staying," Anna said, looking at me. "I know this hasn't been easy for you either."

I shrugged. "You know, when I first met you, I didn't really like you. Then we found out we were cousins- and even that's a stretch, because there's what? Hundreds of years separating our bloodlines? We're so far from cousins. Yet you kept calling me that. Eventually… I don't know, I accepted it."

I looked over at her, meeting her gaze. "When I see you and Charlie, I think about what it must be like to have someone you can always rely on. Someone who isn't just your friend, but your family. I never had that."

"Now you do."

"Yeah…guess I do." I shifted, feeling slightly out of sorts with the way our conversation had turned. "Can we…you know, not mention the chick flick moment to anyone?"

Anna laughed quietly. "Pinky promise."

We locked our pinkies, then grinned at each other. Eventually, Anna grew tired again and asked if I would stay with her. So I did.

Ooo0ooO

(Rebekah's POV)

I absolutely loathed being back in New Orleans. I hated all the memories from this place and I hated knowing my ass of a brother was the reason I had to come back. It was a pity his mate was such a nice girl. She really could have done better.

Placing aside those thoughts for later, I went out in search for the witch that started it all. I still knew my way around the Quarter intimately, therefore I was able to dodge any day walkers I saw lingering about the streets.

I flashed over to Rousseau's, where I saw a slender woman in the kitchen, working quietly. I darted inside, slamming the door behind me. I had to hand it to the witch, she was brave, and she didn't flinch.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Seriously, Marcel? Trying to scare me? I had nothing to do with the attack on your guys last night," she said, lifting her hands. I rolled my eyes and flashed across the room, causing a breeze to make the pots clank together. I watched as the witch backed up and then went for one of the large kitchen knives. She grabbed at one quickly, but I was faster.

"Sophie Devereux," I said once I had a firm grip on her forearm. "My brother Elijah told me about you. Know who I am?" I released her and she placed the knife aside.

"Yeah. I know."

"Then you know we need to talk."

"Not here," Sophie said in a hushed whisper. She jerked her chin at me before walking towards the back door of the establishment.

I followed her, feeling my own impatience rising with every step. When she led me into a small, dismal cemetery, I paused at the gates.

"It's the safest place from Marcel and his vampires," Sophie said. "Come in."

"Lovely," I replied, stepping inside.

We walked some ways through the many gravestones, before the witch glanced at me.

"What do you want, Rebekah?" she asked.

"It's my brother, Elijah," I said. "I believe my brother Niklaus has done something to him. So if I had to guess, knowing Klaus's history, Elijah has a dagger in his chest. It's a magical object, you're a witch, do a locator spell, locate the dagger, locate Elijah."

"I can't use magic. It's punishable by death. Marcel's rules."

I stopped and glared at the witch. "Marcel? What do you think I'm going to do to you if you don't give me what I want?"

"Not much," Sophie replied. I crossed my arms and continued to glare.

"I've been linked. So anything you do to me, you do to Anna. Maybe even Hayley if I want."

"Who?" I asked, confused. Sophie's eyebrows beetled together and I remembered.

"Oh, right, the mumsy's cousin or what have you," I said, shaking my head. "Well, luckily for you, Elijah seems to care about both of them, otherwise I'd break you neck right here."

Sophie crossed her arms and I took a deep breath. "How did Marcel get so bloody powerful anyway? He wasn't like this when I left a hundred years ago."

"Marcel has a way to tell whenever there's magic being done in the Quarter. The how isn't relevant."

"I'll tell you what isn't bloody relevant- a coven of witches who can't do magic. Here's an idea- move away," I suggested, with a flick of my hand.

"We practice ancestral magic. This cemetery is filled with the remains of our witch ancestors, without access to them, we're powerless. If we run, we're leaving our legacy behind. Our home, our family," Sophie said, meeting my gaze.

"Well family's overrated," I replied, turning away from her. I walked a few feet away and sat down on a gravestone with a sigh. "Look at me. I'm back in a city that's given me nothing but heartache, looking for a brother who's hell-bent on protecting a baby I don't care about-,"

"Find that hard to believe. You're here, aren't you?"

"I'm here for Elijah, the instant I find him I'm gone. He was the one who idiotically believed this baby would be Niklaus's redemption, along with that wolf mate of his. And now he's missing, probably at the hands of Klaus himself. I glanced up at her. "And you were the one who foolishly believed Elijah could convince Klaus to go against Marcel when everyone knows that they have a history."

"Klaus sired Marcel, I'm aware," Sophie said, looking at me like I was daft.

"You don't understand," I replied harshly. "Marcel is not just some guy that Klaus turned into a vampire. Klaus loved him like a son."

I looked away as I remembered back to the day when Marcel came into our lives.

"I was there the day that they met. We were burying Emile, the governor's only son. Or so we thought. Turns out the governor had another son, from a mother that he owned. Klaus saw himself in the boy, he remembered how our father used to beat him. He too was the bastard child of a man who saw him as nothing but a beast."

I looked back at Sophie, who was very quiet. I sighed again and stood up, looking her in the eye.

"And that is why your plan will fail. All you've done is bring back together two long lost souls… without Elijah between them, who knows what they will do."

On that, I walked away, leaving the witch to brood while I continued my quest to find my brother.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

I didn't return to the mansion. I knew Annabelle was worried, I could feel it coursing through my body like a stream. I tried to not let that distract me as I continued setting up my plan, doing what I needed to do to prepare for the inevitable war.

Marcel called me in the early afternoon and instructed me to join him down at the bar where Anna and I had first found him on our first journey to New Orleans.

I walked inside to find Marcel pouring himself a drink, so I sat across from him, looking around.

"Well, this is a far cry from last night's party," I commented with a slight smile. Marcel smiled wryly back before motioning for the waitress. I noticed his gaze, however, was not focused on her, rather it was fixed on a blonde woman sitting alone with a pile of books.

"Ah…ah," I tsked, waggling my finger at Marcel. I plastered a fake grin on my face. "In pursuit of the bartender from Rousseau's I see."

"Ah, she's a work in progress," Marcel said, obviously trying to sound rather nonchalant. I mused over this, before my mind began thinking ahead, sorting and dismissing possible ways for how the bartender could become useful to myself.

"And yet, here you are, pining over her when you should be eating her for lunch," I said, pouring myself a drink. "Well, she must be special."

"Business first," Marcel replied smoothly, leaning forward. "The coroner called, he's got my number in case any dead tourists show up…"

"Let me guess, dead tourists with a stamp on their hands and vampire blood in their veins," I concluded.

"It happens, someone takes a drunken stumble off a balcony, or into the Mississippi, and today I got two of them to deal with."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Camille gather her books before rising. It took another moment before Marcel noticed, and I felt a spark of inspiration. As she approached the door, I whirled out of my chair and blocked her path with practiced ease.

"Excuse me, love," I said, fixing another smile on my face. "What's that you're studying?"

"Abnormal psychology," Camille replied, looking at me with some amusement.

"Abnormal psychology, well," I said, looking back at Marcel, before grabbing her hand and pulling her over to our table. "Perhaps you can help me diagnose my friend over here."

I sat down, noticing Marcel was smiling behind his hand and I looked back up at the bartender. "He's been a little depressed," I explained. "Can't keep his mind off a girl. He tells me she's a Queen, fit for a King. I think he should cut his losses and move on, what's your professional opinion?"

"Be a nice guy," Camille began, looking at Marcel. "And maybe the opportunity will present itself someday." She flicked her brows upwards before walking away. Marcel quickly stood to get her attention and she paused.

"How about tonight? 9 o'clock? I'll meet you right here," he offered, giving her a charming smile. I smirked.

"I'll take it under consideration," Camille replied before walking out of the bar.

"Mm. Harsh," Marcel murmured, watching her go. He sat down and I refreshed our drinks.

"I dare say I've lost my touch," I mused. "Or you've lost yours."

Marcel eyed me with mirth in his dark eyes before taking a drink of his whisky. I smirked again and eventually, he smiled back.

Ooo0ooO

(Anna's POV)

I kept having more and more dreams about Klaus. Visions of his past here with Rebekah, Elijah and Marcel, all of which left me feeling chilled to the bone. A pit began to form in my stomach, an instinct that told me to get the hell out of New Orleans before everything got worse.

But I couldn't leave. No, I wouldn't do that again, despite the danger. We had faced danger and obstacles before, and this time it wouldn't be any different.

I sighed and went into my closet to change out of my pajamas. I slipped on a loose tank top the color of mint leaves, before wiggling into a pair of denim shorts. I didn't bother with shoes.

"Cute," Hayley said from behind me.

Giving her an amused look, I slipped on Klaus's necklace and the bracelet Charlie had given me. Tying my hair in a sloppy ponytail, I turned to look at Hayley.

"What is it?" I asked, noticing the lines between her brows and the tension in her eyes.

"I was just thinking… I mean, okay. You're going to get mad," she said in a hush, pushing back her bangs from her eyes.

I arched a brow. "Go on."

"I was just thinking what if we take Rebekah's advice," Hayley continued. "There is one way we can stop this connection with the witches."

"Which is?"

Hayley's eyes darkened. "They have a hold over you because of the twins… that is the only reason why they found out about you, and that's what they're using to hold over Klaus…"

It didn't take a genius to immediately figure out which way her thoughts were going. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"Anna, don't freak out!" Hayley said urgently, lifting her hands. "I'm just saying all of this can be over if we just went into town and bought some-,"

"Bought some _what?_ Are you serious suggesting what I think you are?" I cried. "Hayley, I can't do that!"

"But just _think _about it-,"

"_No! _I won't hurt my children!" I yelled.

"_Annabelle, listen to me!_" Hayley roared, causing me to flinch. She took a deep breath. "I am _not _suggesting that you have an… an… you know!"

"Well you better clear up what you're trying to say!" I demanded, crossing my arms to stare her down.

"If we go into town, and we buy some wolfsbane and make them _think _you want to stop all of this, then maybe they'll let up on this connection." I opened my mouth to interrupt her, but she lifted a hand to stop me.

"I know, it sounds stupid. They probably aren't that dumb, but if there's even a moment of confusion, of panic, that can be our chance to get out of here," she said, looking at me.

I shook my head. "It won't work, Hayley. They'll still know I'm pregnant and then they'll try to kill me. Maybe even you. We can't take that risk. I mean…would you? If you were in my shoes? Would you really do that?"

Hayley looked away from me. "This is a shitty situation. I would try to make it less shitty."

"But they're _innocent_…"

"I know," Hayley huffed. "But if I were you, I would think about myself. I would think about how dangerous it would be for me to be here, for me to be known by the vampires and by the witches. I would think I could try again, if I wanted to. Maybe not with _Klaus_ but… then again, we're talking about you, not me."

I closed my eyes briefly, pressing a hand against the bump. This conversation was enough to leave me feeling more chilled than before and I wondered if Klaus felt as cold as I did. I nudged open the bond and instantly felt a warm, if not hot, rush of concern burn through my veins.

_I'm okay_, I thought quickly. _Just worried._

_Do you wish for me to return to the mansion?_

_No_, I replied. _No, I'm fine._

I rubbed a hand over the mark son my arm, which were glowing a little brighter than before. I opened my eyes and met Hayley's gaze.

"Come on," she said. "Let's just go out for a little bit and clear our heads."

I shook my head again. "We can't leave, not with Marcel sniffing around."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "It'll be our little secret then."

I considered it for a moment, then agreed. I wanted to feel closer to Klaus, and I knew he was somewhere in the Quarter. I didn't like the distance between us, and I didn't like the periods of time we spent separated.

I grabbed a tissue thin cardigan and slipped on a pair of shoes before following Hayley out of the mansion.

Ooo0ooO

(Hayley's POV)

I tried to ignore the sick feeling in my stomach as Anna and I made our way into the Quarter. I knew I was going against what Klaus had asked, and I knew what I was about to do was probably going to lead to my early demise.

I just didn't want to be out of options. If I made sure Anna and I had a plan, then this would just become a back-up. I would make sure it wouldn't have to come to this, but it didn't hurt to have on hand.

My gut twisted again, and I clenched my jaw slightly. My conscious knew I was betraying Anna's trust by doing this, but I felt trapped.

"We have to be careful," Anna said. "A few of Marcel's day walkers know who we are, and if news gets back to Marcel that I'm still here, and that you're also here, it will fall back on Klaus."

I nodded as we wove our way through the crowds. I spotted a small café, which was tucked away from the main part of the street. But my main focus was on the shop a few doors down.

"Do you want some tea?" I asked, pointing at the café.

"I'll get it," she offered. "You just keep your eyes open for any sign of trouble."

I nodded again and watched her walk across the street. I made sure she was inside before I walked across the street towards the voodoo shop called the Jardin Grim.

I spotted a woman leaving the shop, locking the door behind her.

"Oh hey, hey!" I called out, rushing over to her.

The woman turned and gave me a small smile. "We're closed, sorry."

"I just need one teeny, tiny little herb, please?" I asked urgently, my gaze darting towards the café.

"Which herb?"

I shifted on my feet uneasily. "Crushed aconite flower?"

"Wolfsbane? That's a poison. Looking to kill a wolf?"

"Just a little one," I said quietly, looking her in the eye. She looked me over before lifting a finger.

"Give me a minute."

I looked around again while she went back inside the shop. There was no sign of any vampires, and by the looks of it the café was fairly crowded. The woman came back out, holding to small vials.

"Cut it with jimsonweed, a few drops in some hot tea, that should do it," she instructed.

"Here," I said, shoving some crumpled bills in her hand. She rested a hand over mine, smiling.

"It's an ugly town for wolves, you're doing the right thing."

_Yeah, sure,_ I thought guiltily. I stuffed the vials in my bag before walking off towards the café.

Before I entered the café, I looked back towards the shop and saw that the woman was on the phone, looking directly at me. I felt a shiver of unease go down my spine before I darted inside, looking for Anna.

_You are doing the right thing,_ a voice in the back of my head said. _You're just giving her and yourself a way out of this mess._

I spotted Anna, who was sitting in a small corner booth, gazing out the window with a cup of tea between her hands. I saw another cup across from hers and sighed.

_ I hope so_, I thought grimly.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

Despite being on edge, I followed Marcel as he led me into a parking structure, claiming it had to do with more business.

I tried not to let my thoughts on Annabelle distract me, but something was telling me something was not right. I could feel it in the coldness that had settled between my shoulders.

"You take me to the nicest places," I commented, looking around. I saw Thierry standing with two other day walkers by a coroner's van. Marcel opened it up, revealing a young woman and man, who I recognized from the party the night before.

"Welcome to the land of the newly dead," Marcel announced, clapping his hands together. "I won't waste your time. I trust you filled them in."

Thierry glanced at the nervous looking pair. "To be honest, not much in the makings of potential here."

"Yeah, well, I just lost six night walkers, I got holes to fill," Marcel said. "I'll keep this quick, that itch you feel, that's the need to feed coming on strong, a hunger for human blood, drink it- you're a vampire, don't- you die again. This time for good, right here, in a body bag."

He then moved back to place an arm over my shoulders. "Hey, what do you think? Cute, dorky girl or gay best friend?"

"Dealer's choice," I replied coolly.

"Dealer's choice, okay!" Marcel said, his eyes gleaming. He reached in his pocket and withdrew an old gold coin.

"Whoever picks up this coin gets to live forever, the other one dies," he instructed. He placed it down between them.

"Go!"

The girl and boy looked at each other. He shook his head, but the girl darted forward, snatching the coin in her hand with admirable speed.

Marcel burst out laughing. "Damn, girl, I said damn!" he crowed.

"How could you?" the young man demanded quietly, looking at his friend with wide eyes.

"Get over it, Josh, it's not like I had a choice, you would've done the same thing," she hissed. "But you're such a little-,"

Marcel flashed forward and snapped her neck, before zipping up bag in one smooth motion. I raised my eyebrows slightly.

"Let her die in cold storage," he told Thierry, before he glanced at me. "Got a thing about people who betray their own friends."

I met his gaze unflinchingly, understanding the double meaning behind his words.

"Come on," Marcel said, clapping Josh on the shoulder. "Let's go for a ride."

I nearly sighed with impatience. I wanted to get back to the mansion, and make sure Annabelle was safe. I clenched my fist, taking a deep breath. I had to remember to have patience, since a new opportunity had just presented itself to me.

So I grabbed the man Josh and led him from the van and back out to the streets. I glanced over at Marcel, who was now on the phone. I pushed Josh into the back of Marcel's SUV and sat beside him.

Since Marcel's man were still standing outside, keeping an eye on him, I turned to look at the transitioning man. I knew I had to act now, since Marcel's rules also stated that every one of his vampires was to ingest vervain to prevent them from being compelled.

So I took the opportunity, and compelled Josh to do my bidding. I imagined this whole scenario to be a game of chess, and every movement by the pawns being just as important as the other pieces. Once the pawns were in place, I could get to playing bigger and better pieces on the board, so once and for all, I could take the King and his kingdom.

Ooo0ooO

(Rebekah's POV)

I found my brother and Marcel easily enough. Following the string of bees, you find the hive.

I watched them from the upper level of the parking garage they just walked out of. Klaus was manhandling someone I did not recognize, while Marcel was busy talking on his cellphone.

I remembered back when Marcel was still human, when he was a small boy. Klaus had taught him how to fence, and often I was his opponent while Klaus shouted instructions from his seat. I remembered how the young Marcellus had told me he was going to marry me, and I remember how he grew into the man he was today.

My thoughts were broken when that very man suddenly appeared in front of me, watching me with dark, disapproving eyes.

"Rebekah Mikaelson," he said, tilting his head. "Come to teach me another lesson? Last time I saw you, Royal Street was burning and you all were fleeing the city from your daddy."

"I thought you were dead," I murmured softly, unsure about the mixed feeling I felt inside my chest.

"You never looked back to find out. Why are you here?"

"Elijah. I think Klaus has done something to him."

"Stop, stop right there," Marcel said impatiently, lifting his hand. "If there's one thing I learned about you Mikaelsons, it's don't get the middle of family feuding. Doesn't end well."

"Even after all you've achieved, you're still scared of him," I realized, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm not scared of anyone," Marcel said firmly. I stepped closer to him, looking him in the eye.

"If I find out you know where Elijah is, you needn't fear Klaus. I'll kill you myself," I warned, lifting a brow.

Marcel eyed me for a moment before smiling coolly. "Nostalgia's a blast and all, but I can't help you. It was nice seeing you though. Good luck finding what you were looking for."

He vaulted over edge of the balcony and disappeared below.

"Bloody hell," I hissed quietly. "I'll never find Elijah at this rate."

Sighing, I flipped my hair off my shoulder. I decided to go back to the mansion, hoping I'd find some clue as to the whereabouts of my brother. Perhaps I could coerce the wolf girls to help me once more.

But when I returned, I noticed the mansion was very quiet. I called about Annabelle's name, then Hayley's but there was no reply.

"Bloody buggering hell!" I cursed. "Where has everyone gone off to?"

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

Hayley and I stayed at the café for a little while, before we went walking through the quieter streets of the Quarter. We didn't say much, we just enjoyed the silence.

The sound of a nearby car caught my attention, and I looked over my shoulder to see a large black SUV pulling into an alleyway close to where Hayley and I were. I shoved at her, urging her to duck behind a bush.

"Anna," she hissed, tugging at my hand. I resisted, keeping my eyes locked on the car.

When Marcel emerged from it, I stiffened. He seemed distracted and instructed someone to take the car back to his place before meeting him later. I glanced at the driver and felt my stomach drop. It was Thierry, the man Klaus had bitten the first time we had returned to the Quarter. He was also one of the few that would recognize who I was.

Before I could hide, Marcel turned his head to the side as the car drove off. I could tell he was listening, and it was too late. He turned completely around and gave me an icy smile.

"Little Annabelle Davis," he crooned. "Out for a stroll in the dark?"

"Marcel," I said, lifting my chin. "It's been a while."

"I thought you left," he said, walking closer to me. "Or at least, that's what Klaus told me."

"I thought I was welcome in the Quarter."

Marcel's smile stretched wider. "You were, but now…"

"Not so much?" I finished, arching a brow.

Marcel lifted his hands. "Hey, look, we had some fun times once upon a time. But now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Can't have wolves back in the Quarter, you know?"

"And what if I don't want to leave?" I challenged.

"Hmm," Marcel laughed. "I really don't want to hurt you Anna, especially in your condition."

"I think I can defend myself," I replied, crossing my arms.

"And I'm sure you can," Marcel said smoothly. "But this doesn't have to get ugly, all right? Just go, and I'll forget I ever saw you."

I watched him before narrowing my eyes. "Shame," I said, turning slightly away. "You use to be such a nice guy."

"I still am," he protested with another infuriating smile. "But I got bigger things to deal with then you."

"Ouch," I pouted before walking away.

When I glanced over my shoulder, he was gone. Hayley appeared out of nowhere, making me jump a little.

"Are you stupid?" she growled. "What if he had tried to hurt you?"

"He's not stupid either, Hayley," I said, looking over my shoulder again. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want an enraged, vengeful Hybrid on his hands."

"But still," she huffed. "That was dumb."

"Let's just get out of here," I urged. "Before he sends some of his nightwalkers to make sure we're gone."

"Right."

We walked quickly away, making our way to the outskirts of the Quarter. I could feel my heart pounding and nerves skittering down my spine.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

Once we had Josh fully transitioned into a vampire, I waited for Marcel at Rousseau's. I sipped at my drink, looking around.

When Marcel entered, I noticed he looked a little more ruffled than usual. I gave him an easy smile.

"I know that face. Woman trouble," I commented.

Marcel moved into my personal space, placing his hands on the table. His eyes burned into mine.

"You're a dick, you know that? You didn't you tell me your sister's back in town," he snapped.

"Well I thought I'd be more amusing for you to find out for yourself," I replied, taking another drink of my bourbon.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Marcel demanded.

"Only that she's grown considerably more insane in the last century," I confessed, smirking. Marcel blew out an annoyed breath.

"Or maybe that it was her that killed my guys?"

"Doubtful. Unless that biker bar is frequented by small town high school quarter backs, I can't imagine she'd be interested."

Marcel's phone rang, distracting him from his little tirade. I listened in, curious.

"Yeah?" Marcel snapped.

"Just got a tip, someone just saw a werewolf in Audubon Park. It's with that other one from before."

I froze, struggling to keep my expression neutral. A thousand thoughts burned through my mind, most of which revolved around why the hell Annabelle and Hayley were here and not at the mansion.

"Get a couple of nightwalkers to run it down. Bring me back its head and the other one comes to me."

I clenched my glass a little tighter, but forced another smile on my lips.

"Well I guess that solves the mystery of the murdered riff raff. At least my sister's in the clear," I said.

"About that, I don't have time for Mikaelson family drama. You're my guest, keep your sister in line," he ordered.

"I'd have a greater chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw," I replied, drinking once more.

"Oh and I had a little run in with someone tonight. Anna? Yeah, she's here. That was one of my men, he says he just saw her and another werewolf walking around the Quarter. Care to explain that?"

"I was not aware that Anna had returned to New Orleans," I lied, looking up at him.

"And the other wolf?"

I shrugged. "Perhaps your little gang haven't been as vigilant about keeping werewolves out of New Orleans as you thought."

Marcel stared at me before clenching his jaw. "Maybe you're right. They'll take care of it. I just hope they don't end up killing Anna too."

He walked away and I allowed my expression to reflect the building fury inside me. I clenched my jaw, and nearly broke the glass in my hand.

"Anna, what have you done," I growled under my breath. Shoving my chair back, I stalked out of the bar.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

Hayley and I made our way over to a park and sat down on a bench. The streets were completely empty and quiet.

"I have something to show you," she said. I looked over at her and watched as she extracted two small bottles from her bag. I furrowed my brow.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A way out if things get bad."

My eyes snapped up and I glared at her. Hayley pressed her lips together and looked away. She reached back down in her bag and took out a thermos and poured. The smell of tea had me glaring even more venomously.

"What are you going to do, force me to drink it?" I snapped. She added in a few drops of the wolfsbane and handed it to me.

"You don't have to drink it," she said. "It's just an option. Come on, Anna. One upset stomach and all this drama is ancient history."

"I can't believe you," I hissed. I looked down at the tea and was ready to throw it away- or on Hayley, I hadn't decided- but the sound of a snapping twigs caught our attention.

I stood up and passed the cup to Hayley. We looked around and suddenly, a vampire appeared in front of us, his eyes red and fangs extended.

"Dumb move, coming back into the Quarter," he told me, before looking at Hayley. "You're coming with me, wolf."

"I've had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do!" Hayley snapped, tossing the tea into the vampire's face. He gave a shout as the hot water and wolfsbane burned his skin.

Darting forward, I didn't think as I grabbed his face and twisted his neck viciously to the side, snapping it.

We whirled around and saw two more vampires standing behind us. I growled and flashed my golden eyes at him in warning.

"Don't even think about it," I warned, baring my teeth.

Rebekah appeared out of nowhere, snapping the neck of one and ripping out the heart of another. I blinked at her as she looked down at the dead vampire with disgust.

"Now that is no way to treat a pregnant lady. I do hate bad manners," she scolded, throwing down the heart.

"_Annabelle!_"

"Oh, fuck," Hayley whispered, turning around.

I closed my eyes and looked over my shoulder. Klaus flashed over to us and was in front of me in a matter of seconds. He looked positively livid.

"Uh, hi," I said weakly.

"Help me with the bodies, little sister," he instructed in a quiet voice. "We need to get out of here before more nightwalkers show up."

Rebekah did as she was told and picked up the dead vampire while Klaus slung the other ones over his shoulder.

Hayley moved to my side protectively as we walked quickly back towards the mansion. I could feel the waves of anger rolling off Klaus, ripping through the bond.

_Please, let me expl-_ I beseeched.

_Best be quiet, love,_ Klaus thought back angrily.

Once we were back at the mansion, Klaus dumped the bodies into a pile. The vampires who had had their necks snapped began groaning and Klaus ripped out the heart of the one I had killed briefly.

"This is why I told you never to leave the house," he snarled, looking at me then at Hayley. "Werewolves are banned in the Quarter, or perhaps did you forget what happened the last time you and Anna went off on a little journey of your own? I had a plan and your little night time stroll put it all in peril."

The other vampire groaned loudly again and Rebekah moved forward but Klaus cut her off, snarling.

"_Leave him!_ You've done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door," he growled.

"If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed," Rebekah snapped. "And don't give me that crap about having a plan! You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan and no one's seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect your children so it could save you from your selfish, rotten self! You obviously don't give a damn about the children or Elijah, because what have you done to honor it?"

"I have done _everything_. Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived Marcel hasn't trusted me, from day one he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain, which as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control. I needed a spy, someone from the inside that Marcel would never suspect. So, I created a day zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six vampires thanks to your little murder spree, and he needed new recruits. So I made the new one mine, before he had even a drop of vervain. But we all know that the real way to a man is through his heart so…"

He looked over at me and I felt my own heart rip a little. I wanted to go to him, comfort him, and apologize for being so foolish. But he was nowhere close to being done with his fit, and I knew there was more to come.

"And this one-," he said, gesturing to the one vampire still alive. "I'm going to drain him of vervain."

I watched as he dragged the vampire away from the dead ones. I watched my mate sadly, wanting to stop him, but I couldn't. I was rooted to the ground.

"And compel him to believe that his mates found religion and moved to Utah so he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight," Klaus finished, dragging him into the mansion.

I moved then, following Klaus back into the house. Hayley and Rebekah trailed behind us, before Rebekah closed the front door. Klaus dropped the body on the floor of the parlor and turned to look at all of us.

"Does anyone have any more questions? No? Good. Because I have a question," he continued, looking at Hayley. "Hayley. What were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place? I specifically told you to keep Annabelle here. And Annabelle? What were you thinking?"

I stared at him and his face contorted with rage.

"_Answer me!_" he yelled.

"Leave her be-," Rebekah began, but Hayley cut her off.

"You want to know what _I_ was doing?" Hayley said. "I was buying poison, so I could give your mate the option of putting your little babies out of their misery."

"Klaus, please," I begged, stepping in front of Hayley, knowing she had just drawn the line of fire to herself. "I know what she did, I know she bought it, I-,"

Klaus lunged forward and grabbed me by the shoulders, slamming me against the wall beside the door. He shifted so one arm was against my chest and I wheezed as he pressed against my sternum and ribs. With the other hand, he snatched Hayley by her throat and squeezed. His eyes remained locked on mine, burning like blue fire.

"Nik! Nik!" Rebekah cried, almost directly into his ear. He ignored her and she used her strength to rip his hands off Hayley.

"Are you going to hurt me, Niklaus?" I asked softly when both of his hands crushed into my shoulders.

Then he stiffened, his eyes widening. Almost immediately, he dropped his hands and stepped back.

"Keep your hands off her, she is pregnant for God's sake!" Rebekah scolded, tugging Klaus another step away from him, glaring daggers at her brother.

"All of this bluster about not wanting the children, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of them…" Rebekah trailed off, shaking her head.

I continued staring back at Klaus, who was looking at me like I had stricken him in the chest with a stake. We both ignored Rebekah, because we both knew the truth.

"It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, it's all he ever wanted for you. All _we've _ever wanted."

Klaus broke eye contact and exhaled deeply, moving over to the stairs to sit down. Rebekah watched him then sat down beside him.

I reached out and felt Hayley take my hand. She squeezed it, quietly reassuring me she was all right.

"I gave Elijah to Marcel," Klaus confessed softly. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together.

"What?" Rebekah breathed.

"Marcel was nervous. It's bad enough for one Original to return to town, but two… his crew was getting antsy, he wanted Elijah gone so I gave him a peace offering."

"You bartered our brother?"

"I have a _plan_. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that those babies be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how… if you don't like it, there's the door."

I opened my eyes and saw he was looking at me now. I knew he was burying everything to act like his old self. I could feel it. But his old self was consuming him whole again, taking him further and further away from me.

"See if I care," he finished, before standing to walk away from us.

"He seriously can't mean that," Hayley said, breaking the silence.

"Well, looks like he does, love," Rebekah replied, walking up the stairs.

I stared glassily in the direction Klaus had walked off.

I had to wonder when the line of acting and being crossed. I knew Klaus did care, I saw it every moment we were alone and he didn't have to pretend to be someone else. I saw it in the moments he rested his ear against the bump and listened to the twin's heartbeats.

But I also knew, as I had recalled earlier, that sacrifices were going to have to be made. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

Ooo0ooO

(Hayley's POV)

I left Anna alone with her thoughts as I walked upstairs, following where Rebekah had gone.

I found her sitting alone on the second floor porch, gazing out towards the swamp, which was buzzing with noises from crickets and frogs. I sat down beside her.

"I know you don't know me very well, but thanks. I appreciate what you did in there. For me and for her."

"Us girls have got to look out for each other," Rebekah said, glancing my way.

"What is it with you two? You say you hate him but the way you deal with him, it's so clear. Even when you hate him, you still love him."

"I guess when you spend a thousand years with someone, deciding to quit them is like losing a part of yourself. But sometimes that hate is just so powerful… Emile wasn't the first boyfriend of mine that Klaus killed. He did it again and again every time I found someone to care about. He just kept doing it until finally I stopped falling in love. He said he was protecting me from my mistakes, that no one was ever good enough for his little sister. Until one day someone was…"

She told me about her history with Marcel and how she had fallen in love with him when he was still human. She told me how Klaus had warned him to stay away from her, but time and time again they were drawn back to each other.

"If you know Marcel has Elijah, why don't you just get him back yourself?" I asked.

"Because if I cross my brother, there's still a coffin downstairs with my name on it," she said, meeting my gaze.

Someone cleared their throat. We looked up and saw Anna standing next to me, with her hands behind her back. She moved them and revealed two silver daggers, which gleamed in the moonlight.

"Oh my God," Rebekah gasped.

"I found them under your coffin…" Anna said, handing them to her. I turned to look at the vampire, whose eyes were huge. I raised a brow at her.

"So, if a couple of antique steak knives were the only thing stopping you from getting Elijah back then… here you go," I said, gesturing to the daggers.

Rebekah's gaze lifted and she and Anna exchanged a secret smile before she smiled at me as well. She left quickly after that, clearly set on hiding the daggers from her brother then going to find the other one.

Anna sat down in the chair she had abandoned and placed her hands on her stomach. She sighed softly and looked up at the moon.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "I will be."

"No, I mean are you okay now?" I amended. "He pinned you against that wall kind of roughly."

Anna blew out a breath. "Junior One and Two are fine, Hayley."

There was a pause before I gave into my curiosity.

"What was up with him letting you go when you said his name?" I inquired, looking over at her.

Anna's eyes darkened. "When we were back in Mystic Falls, Klaus went on rampages. He killed twelve Hybrids he had created, right in front of me. When I tried to stop him, he pinned me against a wall and had a sword against my throat before I could take my next breath?"

"A _sword?_"

Anna nodded. "I looked at him and asked him if he was going to hurt me. If he was going to kill me. That was one of the first times I had called him Niklaus and that had a strange effect on him. He let me go…and I ran. That was the first time I ran away from him. It didn't… it wasn't…"

The pain in her voice spoke more than actual words. "So that's why you won't run," I concluded softly.

"It was one of the most painful things I've ever done, for me and for him," she whispered. "After that, I swore I would never run from him again."

"Never?"

Anna looked me in the eyes. "Never," she repeated. "Everyone sees him as a monster, a freak of nature. But I know he's so much more than that. I guess I always knew, from the moment I met him, I wasn't scared. I've never been afraid of him, I've only been afraid of him losing himself to that darkness inside him. I can only hope he isn't going down that road again…"

I reached over and took her hand. "I'm sorry about the wolfsbane," I began. "That was a bonehead move on my part. I just thought… if you had a way to get out, we shouldn't leave out any possibilities, you know?"

"I know, Hayley. I forgive you. You were only looking out for me and you."

"I'm selfish," I muttered. "But listen, if you don't want to run, fine. I'll stay here too, because I'm not going to let a few vampires intimidate me."

"You and me both," Anna said with a small smile, squeezing my hand.

Relieved, I looked back out towards the bayou. It wasn't too bad, once you got use to the heat and the incessant sounds of the swamp.

The sound of a wolf howling caught my attention and I leaned forward, listening to the call. I turned to look at Anna, but saw she had fallen asleep with her head reclined back and hands still covering her stomach.

"I'll get her."

I jumped at the sound of Klaus's voice and saw he was standing directly behind me, his eyes focused on Anna. He moved over to her and picked her up gently, cradling her in his arms.

I stood and led him back inside, and he didn't protest when I gestured to my bedroom. He placed Anna on top of the bed and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. His eyes met mine briefly before he looked back at her.

"She loves you, you know," I told him.

"I know," he murmured.

"So stop fucking it up."

His gaze met mine again before he nodded and left the room without another word. I watched him go before I walked over to my cousin. I crawled into bed beside her, careful not to disturb her.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

When morning came, I went back upstairs and into Hayley's room. Her and Annabelle were sleeping quietly, facing each other on the queen sized bed. I walked over and looked down at my mate.

Her lashes casted long shadows on her cheeks, and her breathing was soft and silent. I could hear the babies' heartbeats echoing their mother's.

Moving over to the ed of the bed, I saw Hayley's bag, along with two bottles and a dropper. I picked one up and examined it before selecting the other. I opened the top and sniffed it. The smell of wolfsbane invaded my senses.

"I didn't use it." I looked up at Anna, who was staring at me.

"I wouldn't," she finished, sitting up.

"You're awake," I murmured, closing the bottle and setting it aside. Hayley woke up and looked at me, before sitting up as well.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I could barely sleep all night, this house is like a freaking swamp sauna," Hayley muttered, shoving her hair back.

I didn't reply to her and she seemed to pick up on the tension in the air. She slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom that was attached to her room and started up the shower.

I looked out the window, out towards the trees and where the sun was rising.

"What stopped you? You could have been free of all of this, of me," I said softly.

"Niklaus," Anna scolded, getting out of bed. She moved so she was standing beside me, looking up at me. "How could you ask that? When I was fighting off those vampires with Hayley, I wasn't just protecting myself."

I turned to look at her and she reached over to take my hand.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that I lost my parents. Maybe it has to do with all the dreams I've had. All I knew was, push came to shove, and I wasn't going to let anyone hurt it."

I lifted my other hand and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then trailed my fingertips down her cheek.

"I think you and I are a lot alike," I said. "We both have lost so much. We've both learned to fight when backed into a corner."

Annabelle looked up into my eyes. "Well we're backed into a corner now."

"Ah, that's we are," I agreed, brushing my knuckles along the smooth line of her throat. "It's time to fight, little wolf."

She turned to nuzzle my palm, kissing it gently. I pulled away and turned to walk away.

"This whole thing with Marcel," she said, causing me to stop. "The deal you have with the witches, trying to take him down, trying to take what's his. Rebekah told me and Hayley that you once loved each other like family… what happened?"

I turned back to her and sighed.

"I made Marcel everything that he is. I treated him like a son. And when my father chased me and my family out of New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed Marcel was killed, we each mourned him, in our own way. Yet when I returned, I found not only had he survived, he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family had built and make it his own.

Now he is living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds… That 'M' he stamps everywhere, it's not for Marcel…It's for Mikaelson." I lifted my arms and shrugged slightly. "I want it all back. And if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do."

Annabelle didn't say anything, she just gazed at me with soft gray eyes. She nodded and I looked around.

"I'll have someone see to the air conditioning," I told her before I walked towards the door.

"Niklaus."

I froze before I could close the door completely. The way she said my full name, it drew me back to her. She had such a hold over me.

"I love you," she said.

I opened the door a little wider so I could look at her one last time. "And I you."

When she smiled, I felt some weight lift some my chest. I turned and walked down the hall, moving down the stairs quickly right as Rebekah opened the front door and rushed inside.

"You were right, the girl, Cami, she's the key. Marcel likes her and because of that, I got to see the secret weapon of his that you've been going on about." She stopped in front of me and I stared at her.

"Well don't stand in ceremony, what is it?" I demanded.

"It's not a what, it's a who. A girl, Davina. She can't be more than sixteen, and I've never felt power like that," she explained.

"A witch."

"She's not just any witch, she's something I've never seen before. Something beyond powerful and now because of you she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him!"

"Where is she?" I asked. Rebekah paused then tilted her head.

"That clever bitch," she whispered under her breath. I furrowed my brows. "I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"She wiped my memory of the location," she said. She turned her wide eyed gaze to me, which quickly heated. "Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original, and you handed him our brother to him! How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long before his hope for your redemption finally dies?"

Rebekah turned on her heel and stormed towards the front door. I followed her closely.

"I did what I had to do! Marcel took our home!"

Rebekah whirled around. "And our home is _worthless _without family. I am finding Elijah, whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?"

I felt a gentle presence, and glanced over my shoulder. Annabelle was standing on the stairs, looking at Rebekah and me. She nodded quietly. I turned to look back at my sister.

"Whatever it takes," I vowed.

"Whatever it takes," Anna echoed, appearing by my side. She took my hands and wove our fingers together. I looked down at her and she leaned against me, her lips turning upwards.

When her hands tightened in mine, I understood what she was silently communicating to me. She wasn't leaving, and she wasn't giving up. If I wanted to fight, she would be by my side. I would do anything to protect her.

Even if that meant starting something big. Something like…

_War_.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updates! My schedule is crazy busy. **

**Just a few things, I realized I kept calling Marcel's right hand man Jerry, when in fact his name is Thierry- I guess I kept hearing it wrong. Whoops! Also, since I'm assuming we've all seen the most recent episode, I have a question to ask of all of you! You know that I made some changes in regards to the pregnancy to fit this story, and in the show we find out that Hayley's baby might be a girl—so for this story, I was wondering if you guys would want for the twin's to be twin girls or one boy and one girl? I know I had Annabelle and Klaus dream about a little boy and a girl in _A Wolf's Mate_, but I still wanted to ask.**

**I'm not opposed to taking down suggestions for baby names as well! **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter and let me know about the little munchkin Hybrids.**


	4. Undisclosed Desires

Chapter Three: Undisclosed Desires 

_"You trick your lovers  
That you're wicked and divine  
You may be a sinner  
But your innocence is mine_

_Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Tease me  
You are the one_

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart…"

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

"How are things back home?"

"Quieter, now that that Gilbert girl left for college with that blonde vampire friend of hers."

"Caroline, right. And how are things with Meredith?"

I walked quietly into the bedroom Anna and I shared, only to find her sitting in the middle of the bed, talking on the phone. She was sitting cross legged with her hair tumbling messily around her shoulders as she laughed.

"Honestly, Charlie, I don't see why you haven't pro-,"

"Nuh uh. Not the 'P' word."

Annabelle looked up and smiled, lifting her hand to motion for me to come over to her. I sat down next to her and she shifted so she could curl against my side, her head resting on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and listened to her talk with her brother.

"Why not?" Anna protested. "You've been dating for a long time-,"

"_Because_, Miss I'm-Engaged-Therefore-Everyone-Should-Get-Engaged, it's a process," Charlie said with a laugh. "Besides, that's not why I called you."

"Oh?"

"So I found more of Grandpa's old journals-,"

Impatient and bored, I snagged the phone out of Anna's hands, despite her protests.

"Yes, Charlie, hello," I greeted. "How are you this fine autumn morning? Good, I presume. Listen, Annabelle and I need to discuss some matters that have come up, she'll just have to ring you later. Cheers, mate."

When I hung up, Anna smacked my shoulder with impressive force. Her gray eyes were glinting with annoyance, but also laughter.

"Rude," she scolded.

Smirking, I leaned over and kissed her. Her lips curved under mine and she lifted a hand to cup my cheek. I leaned into her touch and looked her in the eyes again, which had softened.

"Cheater."

"Now you know I never play fair," I said, standing up before offering her a hand. I helped her out of bed then nudged her towards the door.

"Go eat some breakfast with your distant cousin, love," I urged. Anna smiled at me from over her shoulder.

"Join me?" she asked with a tantalizing arch of her brow.

"Perhaps later," I replied. "I need to find my sister first, darling."

"All right, all right," Anna said before bounding down the stairs, calling out Hayley's name.

I watched her go and laughed quietly to myself. She seemed in very high spirits today, and had a glow about her. I wondered if she had always had that glow, or if it was the pregnancy that brought it out in her.

_It's you, you idiot._

I blinked when I heard Anna's teasing voice in my mind. I smirked again, pleased.

Ooo0ooO

_Mystic Falls_

(Charlie's POV)

I sighed loudly as I pulled the phone away from my ear. I forget sometimes how big of an ass Anna's fiancé could be.

"Is everything all right?"

I glanced over at Meredith, who was standing at the doorway of the living room. I had recently moved my things into her small apartment, so I didn't have to hang around the Mikaelson mansion alone.

Despite being an ass- Klaus did have some moments were he was an okay guy. One of those was when he offered for me to stay at his home while he and Anna returned to Louisiana, and said that Meredith and I could make ourselves comfortable there.

But we were more at ease at her place, it was simpler and cozier than the elaborate three story palace in the woods. Our relationship had gotten stronger over summer, since we both had taken long trips together cross country before she decided she wanted to return to her work at the hospital.

"Yeah," I replied, putting my phone down. "That was Anna."

"How is she?" Meredith asked, sitting beside me on the couch.

I shrugged. "She seems happy enough. She still misses being here."

"You could always go visit her, you know. I wouldn't mind."

"I know," I sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her in closer. "But I like being here with you."

Meredith smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

"Me too."

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

After Hayley and I finished eating, she told me she wanted to show me something. I followed her into another room of the house, which looked like a small den. It had a few bookshelves crammed with old books and leather back journals, along with a desk covered in old paper and parchment.

"Look at this," she said, handing me on of the old, worn journals. I took it from her hands and skimmed it, noticing how beautiful the handwriting was. It was thick and slanted, and very familiar.

"Is this one of Elijah's?" I asked.

"How did you know?"

I smiled slightly. "The handwriting is similar to Klaus's, but his is a little rougher rather than… I don't know, elegant. I've seen Rebekah's handwriting once or twice around the mansion back in Mystic Falls so I just guessed it would be his."

"Yeah. Check out the date."

So I began reading, sitting down on a chair while Hayley sat cross legged on the floor, studying an old sketching of Elijah, along with a violin.

_August, 1359, _

_I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bond strains under the pressure our live as vampires. Each day it removes them further from the humanity we once possessed. My sweet sister Rebekah has grown quite indifferent to brutality. However, the true problem remains my brother Niklaus, who continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty. Still, I cling to the hope that I, as their eldest brother, can lead them down the correct path- a path charged with the power of a family united. For if I fail, our family's legacy will end in darkness._

I traced my fingers over the small indents in the page, right over the words _continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty._

Elijah the righteous, the one who would always have faith even in the bleakest of time, I mused. Even when it all seemed hopeless, he still held onto the smallest of things to keep going.

I placed the journal aside and picked up the violin, plucking at the strings. I wondered if he'd play for me, if we got him back.

"Speaking of which," I said out loud, standing up. Hayley looked at me with confusion before following me out of the room.

Rebekah and Klaus were standing in the front parlor, which overlooked the front lawns and drive way up to the mansion. There were still remains of last night's fire on the grass. Hayley had told me when I was sleeping she had awoken to look outside and had seen Klaus burning the dead vampires with a gallon of gasoline and a lighter.

"I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me," Rebekah was saying to Klaus. "You know I love to set things on fire."

"Was I supposed to leave them in the front lawn to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my children."

I walked into the room, raising my brow. I marched over to him and jabbed a finger into his chest, glaring.

"I'm not a girl, and I'm not helpless," I growled. Klaus reached out to touch my cheek but I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, smirking when he grunted softly in pain.

"Point taken," he muttered as I released his hand, before looking back at Rebekah. "Fine, they attacked the not helpless, pregnant _woman _carrying my children."

"_Ooh_, I am so moved by your new found sense of fatherly duty towards the werewolf carrying your Hybrid bun in her oven," Rebekah replied sarcastically.

Klaus laughed when I turned my burning gaze to her. Hayley finally walked in, holding the journal I had been reading to her chest.

"The other werewolf would like to know what the plan is?" she asked, looking around.

"Well that depends what plan you mean, love. My plan for global domination or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world," Klaus said, giving his sister a sly smile.

Rebekah stared at him for a moment before grabbing a pencil and throwing it at Klaus with brutal force. I snatched it from the air right before it could pierce his throat and sighed heavily.

"Children, please," I scolded, wagging the pencil at Rebekah. "We already have two infants on the way."

Rebekah pouted while Klaus smirked again. Hayley rubbed a hand over her forehead.

"The plan to rescue Elijah," she continued. "You know, the good brother. The one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you _stabbed him in the back._"

"In the front, if we're being specific," Klaus replied coolly. I gave him a dirty look, since I still was angry with him about that. I had forced him to give Hayley her memory back about the day he had staked Elijah with the dagger, warning him not to compel her again. He had obeyed in a rare moment of looking thoroughly chastised.

"You two said he would get him back, so is there a plan or what?" I pointed out, lifting my brows at the Mikaelson siblings.

Klaus and Rebekah exchanged a look before he sighed. He turned to walk over to one of the parlor chairs and sat down. I moved by his side and sat down on the arm of the chair, resting one hand on top of his.

"Okay. Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy," he said, taking the pencil from me to shake it at Hayley. "He's my friend. I'll be that one while he is unaware that I am trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly, sister, please."

"And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back," Rebekah concluded.

Hayley and I looked at each other in disbelief before I looked down at Klaus, who met my gaze. He shrugged and frowned in consideration, making a small gesture with his other hand. The other squeezed mine reassuringly.

"That's not the whole plan, is it?" I asked slowly.

Rebekah chuckled. "Please. Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical."

My lips twisted in disapproval at her description of my mate, but I let it pass. I knew Rebekah didn't want to be here, therefore she was going to take out her temper on her brother.

"Well that's only the plan A, love," he replied. "There's always a plan B."

"And what's plan B?" Hayley wanted to know.

"War," Klaus said with a gleam in his eyes.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

"War," Annabelle repeated, her voice flat.

"Indeed," I said, looking back up at her.

Anna didn't respond, she just closed her eyes briefly before standing with her back straight and marched out of the mansion, shutting the door softly behind her. Hayley scoffed quietly, giving me a look of disapproval.

"Have something to share, wolf?" I asked sternly, standing up.

"I'd go check on her," she suggested. "She might not have slammed the door, but I'm willing to bet she's a little miffed at you right now."

Frowning, I walked outside. Anna was standing close to the pyre where I had burned the vampires, her arms hugging her body. When I stood beside her, I saw her eyes were dark and emotionless.

"This is going to keep happening, isn't it?" she asked dully. "The killing, the secrets, the lies."

"Yes."

"Despite everything," she said, looking at me. "Despite this."

When she gestured, her ring glimmered in the sunlight as her hand came to a rest over the small bump that rested between her slender hips. My gaze trailed upwards to meet hers again.

"Yes."

Anna looked back towards the black ash and remains. I felt an icy finger slide down my spine as her expression went cold, colder than I had ever seen it. Her eyes didn't give away any emotion except boredom.

"Anna?" I asked softly, reaching out to touch her.

"Go to Marcel," she ordered, stepping away from me.

My hand fell by my side. "Anna," I whispered.

Her eyes met mine and there, for a brief moment, I saw them flash before they iced over again. I felt my shoulders give slightly before I leaned in to kiss her cheek gently.

"I'll return to you," I said against her ear.

When I turned, her hand flashed out and grabbed mine. I looked back but she was already turning away from me. Her fingers slid away from mine, leaving me with a sense of loss.

"I'm sorry," I murmured as she entered the mansion once more.

Casting aside my thoughts, I went to find Marcel as commanded.

When I walked in to the upper section of the Abattoir, I immediately heard Marcel talking to Thierry.

"One thing, I sent four nightwalkers to look into a werewolf sighting in the Quarter. I haven't heard from them since," Thierry said.

Interesting, I thought. Marcel hadn't told Thierry that Annabelle was back in town, which I found odd since Thierry knew Annabelle and her past with Marcel.

Marcel sighed. "That means ten dead nightwalkers in a week. You think the werewolves are back in town, trying to start some trouble?"

I stood outside the door, listening carefully. I knew Marcel was eluding to his dislike about the fact that Hayley was here along with Anna, although he hadn't met the younger wolf. Not yet.

"Look, I know you and Klaus are friends but the fact is since the Originals showed up-,"

I walked inside and smiled easily.

"Oh, come now, Thierry. You're still not upset about that little toxic werewolf bite I gave you, are you? I thought we were at bygones."

"I see you've given him free reign of your compound now too," Thierry said to Marcel, looking displeased.

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "Yes, well, seeing how my family and I lived here… Built the place, in fact," I commented, looking around.

"All right, come on, you both know the drill," Marcel said smoothly. "Thierry's my guy, inner circle, Klaus is my old time friend and sire, he is also a guest here. Peace, all right? All right."

Thierry made a face, like one of a toddler who did not get his way, but Marcel ignored him, turning his attention to me.

"What do you need, my brother?" he asked.

"I'm afraid my sister Rebekah is insisting I demand Elijah's return. She's quite worked up about it," I explained.

"I'll say," Marcel muttered, adjusting his jacket again.

"We're not going to have three Originals walking around town, are we?" Thierry demanded. "Half our guys think the sister killed the nightwalkers-,"

"Is that an accusation?" I interrupted, clenching my jaw. I already was unstable from my discussion with Anna, and I wasn't against biting Thierry once more…

"Yeah," he replied.

"Against an Original?" I asked, storming forward. Marcel intercepted us, placing a hand on my chest as well as Thierry's.

"What did I just say about peace?" he asked with a strained smile. "Come on, walk with me."

I followed him from the room, allowing myself to smirk in Thierry's direction.

"Your inner circle man lacks a sense of humor," I commented as we walked outside, along the balcony of the Abattoir.

"He's a little overprotective, but loyal to a fault. I saved his life back in the 40's, found him dying of a war wound outside of a hospital. He'd kill for me."

I followed Marcel down the stairs to the lower section of his place, where people were decorating the area all around us.

"And die for me. Plus, that boy can play the trumpet like you would not believe. Maybe I'll see if he can play a little tonight at the party." Marcel paused and looked back at me. "You're coming, right?"

"How could I miss my chance to meet the city councilman as he accepts your gigantic charitable donation?" I asked with false humor.

"Well, he's a shmuck, but he lets us do our thing in exchange for certain community services, like keeping our fangs out of the locals," Marcel explained, looking around.

"Listen, about your brother," he continued. "I would love to help you out, but Thierry's right. My guys are on edge, they see the Original family moving in, vampires dying, it makes them nervous. If I hand Elijah back now, it might give the wrong impression about who's really in charge here, you know what I mean?"

I shrugged a little. "You understand I had to ask."

Marcel smiled again. "You have been asking a lot of me lately. What with Anna being back and all. If you haven't noticed, she's fine, but that's because I say so. That can change Klaus."

I stared at Marcel for a long, tense moment before he clapped a hand on my shoulder and walked off. I watched him go before I flexed my hand irritably, which was the only outward sign of annoyance I allowed to be seen.

I checked my phone and saw a text from Rebekah, stating she was on her way to the Quarter to deal with the witches. It was also time for me to head back to the mansion, to where I had other business to attend to.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

I knew he was back long before the front door opened. The warmth along the soul bond indicated such.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body. I wiped down the steamy mirror and looked at myself.

Black circles encased my eyes, and worry lines marred my brow. I could see the tension in my eyes, which reflected over every inch of my body. Training my expression, I slipped on a mask of indifference before I got dressed.

When I walked downstairs, I wore a soft black maxi dress that fell to my ankles. I walked quietly down to the basement, my bare feet barely making a sound along the wooden steps.

When I entered the room where Klaus was, an unpleasant sight was awaiting me. He had taken the vampire from the night before and had chained him up, while the newest vampire in Marcel's crew was thrusting something rather sharp into his abdomen in short, uncertain stabs.

Klaus was standing a few feet away, with his back to the precession, his phone pressed to his ear. I listened carefully, and heard Rebekah's voice on the other line.

"Niklaus, for the love of Mary Magdalene, how long does it take to ask a simple question?" she was demanding.

"Much longer than you think, considering the answer was as expected- no," he replied, turning. "Marcel's man Thierry is suspicious, he thinks you killed ten nightwalkers."

"That's a lie, I only killed eight. I'll make Thierry the ninth," Rebekah said coldly.

"Marcel is playing friendly, we can't kill the favorite son, or he'll catch onto us. He claims he's already making an exception for me upon Anna's return."

"So war it is then."

"Indeed," Klaus said. "Do you know what to do with the witch?"

"I believe I do," his sister said with a weary sigh.

"Good. You manage Sophie Devereux, I'll take care of the next step," he finished before hanging up the phone.

But before he moved, he stiffened, his head tilting to the side. I watched as he turned and saw me standing at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes darkened and his mouth tightened. I lifted my chin and folded my arms over my midsection.

"So back to torture, are we?" I asked coolly.

"It needs to be done," Klaus said emotionlessly. I looked over his shoulder at the other vampires, and flicked my hand dismissively.

"Go on then," I ordered.

Within a second, Klaus flashed over to me. He towered over me, his eyes searching mine. I could feel him pressing along the bond, seeking for something.

"What happened to you?" he asked quietly. "You aren't the one to encourage this."

Looking him in the eye, I replied, "War is happening. And if this means hurting a vampire that tried to hurt me- tried to hurt _my children_- well, exceptions have to be made. There is nothing I won't do to protect what's mine."

Klaus stared at me before he turned and strode over to the younger vampire.

"I ordered you to drain him of blood. What's taking so long?" he demanded.

"Sorry, I'm not, like, medieval torture expert guy," the man replied uncertainly. Klaus sighed, before rapidly reaching over and grabbing a pitchfork, slamming it into the other vampire's torso.

"What'd he do to you anyway?" the new vampire inquired.

"It's not about what he did, it's about what he's going to do when we're done here, which is whatever I want him to. Just like you. For example-"

With that, I turned and glided out of the room. I steeled myself against the sickness building inside my gut, and the burning sensation behind my eyes. No, being myself in a time like this wouldn't do. I had to bury everything and focus on the big picture, on what mattered.

I lowered my hands to my stomach and listened to the twin's heart beats. _This _was what mattered. The family Klaus and I were going to start, the future we were going to build. And like I said, nothing was going to stop me from protecting what was mine.

When Klaus emerged from his cave, I was in the kitchen, making myself some soup. My stomach had been curiously queasy the past few days, mostly in the mornings, which begged the question as to how similar my pregnancy would be to a human's.

"Would you like some?" I asked when I sensed Klaus's presence.

"No," he replied. "I'd like an explanation."

"An explanation of what?" I asked, cutting up some carrots.

A sharp breeze told me he had moved and a hand on my shoulder made me look up directly into his eyes. They were burning, bright like the sapphire that rested heavily on my left finger.

"Don't play games, Anna," he growled.

"Oh? Why not?" I asked, turning away to add in the vegetables to the broth. "The whole plan was initially to play this little game. To play Marcel's little game. We told each other we would come back here, and you said you would have to act like someone else, like the person you once were. But you also promised me that you would come back."

I faced him again. "Seems like promises can be broken in order to win the game. So I'm joining the game. I'm going to help you, whether you like it or not, because I'll be damned if I'm going to sit around this fucking palace while your neck is on the chopping block out there. Do you understand me, Niklaus?"

"How can you be this way, after everything?" Klaus asked softly.

"I'm burying," I replied coldly. "You should be familiar with how to do that, hmm?"

Once more, I turned my back on him to flip the switch on the stove to 'off'. I picked up a large ladle and a bowl, serving myself some soup. When I looked over my shoulder, I saw that Klaus was watching me broodingly, darkly.

Sighing quietly, I placed my bowl down and took one of his hands, holding it between mine. I rubbed my thumb over his knuckles before lifting it to my cheek. As he watched, I lowered it to my stomach, to the bump. His hand carefully opened and rested fully over it, his touch still gentle and uncertain. I held his hand as we watched each other for a few minutes.

"Trust me," I whispered.

The moment was shattered when he heard the sounds of a car pulling up to the mansion. I stepped away from him and continued eating as he walked out of the room. Right before he left completely, he paused at the doorway. He looked back at me, his gaze soft.

"I do," he replied before walking away.

A small smile pulled my lips upwards, which faded away just as quickly as it appeared. I gazed out the window, which looked out towards the gardens. The sun was still high in the sky, casting warm, golden rays down on the hills, trees and flowers.

"Klaus, I brought a visitor!" Rebekah called out.

Looking away, I saw Hayley standing at the doorway of the kitchen. She was wearing a pretty dress that brought out the gold in her skin and her hair. She walked over and picked up an empty bowl and served herself.

"Okay?" she asked before she took a bite.

I just gave her a look before I sighed, placing my empty bowl down in the sink. I walked out of the kitchen, preparing myself to deal with the next level of business that was currently sitting on the couch of the parlor, across from Klaus and Rebekah.

"Sophie Devereux," Klaus said as I walked into the room. He glanced up at me while I settled myself on the arm of the chair he was sitting in, but didn't saying anything to me.

"Sophie," I greeted casually, folding my hands on my lap.

The witch arched her brow at me. "Anna," she returned.

"Only friends and family call me Anna, please call me Annabelle," I requested. I heard Klaus chuckle softly.

"Right, business then," Rebekah said, her lips twisting in a sneer.

"Of course," Klaus continued, folding his hands together. "It seems we have found ourselves in quite the predicament, wouldn't you say? Now, as much as I would like to rip off your friend's head, I've been discourage to do so. So, you, Sophie, are going to help us with our plan."

"What do you want?" Sophie challenged.

"Magic," Rebekah said. "We need your magic."

Sophie's eyes widened considerably. "Are you out of your mind? No way!"

"It's very simple. We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother," Rebekah continued, ignoring the witch's protests.

"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught and they get killed," Sophie said. Klaus stood up and paced a little around the room, looking annoyed.

"Yes, about that. It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal," he remarked, before sitting down again. "Marcel's secret weapon. The way he knows when a witch is using magic."

Rebekah lifted her arm. "Girl about yay high. Cute as a button. Anger issues."

"Davina?" Sophie breathed. I watched as Klaus tilted his head, his eyes now glinting with malice.

I reached over with my hand and took Klaus's. He caressed the inside of my palm with a finger, and I sent a wave of reassurance through the bond.

_Trust me?_ I asked silently. I felt his assurance that he did, and opened myself up to his mind, his emotions. It was a torrent of anger, annoyance, guilt, along with the flashing memories of when he left me the morning Rebekah returned to the mansion. I saw him talk to his sister, and how his sister told him of the girl. I squeezed his hand one last time before I slid away and back into the present.

"Where are you seen her?"

Rebekah sighed. "I don't know. The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out the window with her bloody mind."

This time I spoke. I lifted my hand impatiently, cutting off anything Sophie had to say or any more complaints Rebekah had yet to utter.

"Let me cut to the chase," I began. "Davina has Elijah, so it would seem. I assume that by your reaction that you witches want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is, therefore, we need magic."

"Davina would sense it-,"

"Unless, of course," Rebekah said, looking up at me. "Another witch, say a traitor to the cause- Katie, for example, was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would create a smoke screen, concealing your very small spell from Davina."

"Katie doesn't deserve to die."

Rage boiled in my veins as I strode in front of the witch. "And neither do my children. Thanks to Katie, I was attacked by a group of vampires. If Hayley and Rebekah hadn't been there, there's a good chance I could have died. It's sad, very sad, but _no one_- not even you witches- will hurt my babies."

"But-,"

Klaus slammed his hands on the table and stood. "Sophie Devereux."

He moved to sit on the table directly in front of the witch. I stepped aside and glared down at her. "You are in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead? Known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic. You knew she'd be caught. Did she even attempt to flee?"

"She was caught hiding in a cargo hold in a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi," Sophie muttered.

"And who, pray tell, of Marcel's inner circle, manages his business down at the docks?" Klaus inquired.

Sophie's expression fell along with her shoulders. "Katie's boyfriend, Thierry."

"That settles it then," I concluded. "Convince Katie to help us. She's dead either way."

I turned and walked out of the room, clenching my fists. Hayley approached me but I lifted a hand, cutting her off from speaking. I stormed upstairs and found myself standing along the third floor balcony, outside of the room Klaus and I had originally shared.

My mind raced, thinking of ways where I could help. Katie would be a mere diversion, since right now Elijah was the key. I desperately wanted him back, since he was one of the few I knew I could trust. My instincts were screaming at me to find protection, and to guard myself from the growing threats within this town. Without Elijah, I wasn't sure how I was going to hold out, not with Klaus playing for both sides like he was.

When Klaus appeared by my side, I leaned against the railing, sighing deeply. He mirrored my pose, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Getting Katie to do this won't be enough," he remarked.

I shoved my hair out of my eyes. "Yeah, I suppose it won't. Knowing Marcel, he'll want something more." I glanced over at him. "What are we going to do about Thierry?"

"I could always bite him again," Klaus said darkly.

I rolled my eyes impassively. "Bite first, talk later, excellent idea."

"Do you have any ideas then?" he asked.

I pursed my lips. "That vampire down in the basement, is he drained of vervain?"

"Yes."

An idea began to form inside my mind. "And the other one, Josh, is under your compulsion."

"Yes. Are you scheming, my Anna?" Klaus's eyes gleamed when I met his gaze.

"I think I might be," I replied. "Because I was thinking, if Thierry truly loves his witch, there's nothing he wouldn't do for her, right? Even kill a vampire who, under some sort of influence, attacked her."

"And Marcel would have no choice but to take action against his right hand man," Klaus continued.

I nodded. "Then Juliet would have no choice but to try to save her Romeo," I concluded. "Which means using her magic."

"You really are brilliant," Klaus said, reaching out to touch me.

I shifted my chin away. "I'm only doing this because I have no choice," I reminded him. "I'm in a corner, and I'm going to fight."

"Ever the fighter," Klaus murmured, his hand dropping away.

"Go back to Marcel, he's probably wondering where you disappeared to," I said, looking back out towards the horizon. "Let me know how things unfold in the Quarter."

A sharp breeze blew the hair away from my face, and within a second, I was alone. I sighed once more and lifted a hand to my eyes, rubbing them wearily.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

When I left Anna, I went to the Abattoir in search of Marcel. He was waiting for me, standing along the upper level while his crew continued to decorate for tonight's gala.

Thierry was playing the trumpet, so I went over to Marcel and watched him.

"You're right, he's good," I remarked.

Marcel smiled widely. "Right? Music man, I call him. The ladies love him, but he's spoken for. He knocks around with this pretty little witch, says he loves her but I don't know…"

I tried to keep my expression neutral. "Your brightest solider is fraternizing with your enemy and… you don't care?" I inquired.

"Well of course I care, but Thierry's a grown man. He makes his own choices and I get some good entail. Besides, he's not going to jeopardize anything we're doing here- I mean check this out. A vampire holding a ritzy charity event, we have a community here…no one's going to mess that up."

Still scheming, I gave Marcel a doubtful look. "Still… you don't want the witches to get too bold, given that a witch's tip about another werewolf in town lead to the disappearance of your nightwalkers. I'm sure you've considered the possibility that it could have been a trap."

Marcel regarded me for a moment. "Well, maybe I'll send a little message. Thierry!" he called out. "Take a team of nightwalkers to the Cauldron tonight, do a little rousting. Oh and Thierry? Make it nasty."

I smirked. As Marcel moved to look at the set up for one of the bars, I pulled out my phone to send a text to Annabelle.

_It seems our plan shall work perfectly. I will return to the mansion shortly._

Her response was nearly instantaneous. _Perfect. Be safe._

_Where is Rebekah? _

_She just left. Something about more scheming._

I frowned at that, but dismissed it for the moment. I slid my phone back into my pocket and approached Marcel.

"Well it seems you have everything taken care of here, mate," I said smoothly. "See you later, hmm?"

"Absolutely," Marcel said, clapping me on the shoulder. "Don't forget- it's a masquerade gala. Wear a mask."

I smiled and nodded before disappearing from his sight. Making sure I wasn't being watched, I went upstairs to Marcel's rooms. I knew where he kept his most private paperwork, which I knew would come in handy at tonight's event. I smiled to myself when I found what I was looking for.

After that, I went back to the mansion within a matter of minutes, and went up the stairs to find Annabelle.

I found her sitting at the desk that sat on the third floor of the mansion, where she was surrounded by piles of old parchment and what looked like more journals from centuries passed.

"I was thinking," she began, still looking through the papers. "What if we left a clue- well, not a clue- but something that would be enough proof for Marcel to believe that that witch of his and his friend were turncoats?"

"I believe I am one step of you, sweetheart," I said, walking over. I picked her up and settled her down on my lap as I sat down in the black leather chair. She picked the paper I held out of my hands and read it. Her brows scrunched together before her eyes flashed with understanding.

"You want to plant a spell," she said. "I'm guessing this is one that Marcel keeps away under lock and key?"

"Not unless you have complete access to his compound," I replied with a smile.

"All right," Anna said, settling herself along my side. "So do we have that vampire of yours plant it at her shop?"

Before he could reply, his phone rang. He reached over and answered the call so it was on speaker phone.

"Little sister," he said.

"Hello, brother. I believe I have certain that Marcel will be properly distracted tonight," Rebekah said, sounding pleased with herself.

"Dare I ask?" Klaus asked, raising his brows.

"Let's just say his attention will not be on us. I did my bit, what are you doing to ensure Elijah's safe return?"

"Currently, Anna and I are preparing insurance against the tender hearted."

"Meaning?"

Anna leaned forward. "We need to give Katie some motivation to cast that spell tonight, right? Well, we're creating that motivation."

"Marcel has ordered a rousting of the witches," Klaus continued, running a hand down my arm. "And I, in turn, have arranged for things to do tragically wrong. Marcel may not be concerned for Thierry's romantic entanglements, but there are other crimes he would be less inclined to so easily forgive…"

"Killing a vampire, for example," Anna concluded. "That would be unforgiveable in his book, don't you think? If Katie hopes to save her Romeo from Marcel's punishment, well, a rescue like that would require something positively magical, right?"

"But then…what's worth dying for, if not love?" I asked, meeting Anna's smoky gaze.

"Very well," Rebekah sighed. "I'm coming home to change for the gala. I have something picked out for you, brother that I think you'll find quite suiting."

When she hung up, I saw Anna smiling.

"What is it, love?" I asked curiously.

She turned her gaze back to me. "I was just thinking of what I was going to wear for tonight's event."

"Pardon?" I narrowed my eyes at her. "What makes you think you are attending?"

Anna sighed and stood. "Klaus, Marcel already knows I'm here. There is no point of me sitting around this house, like I have said before. I will not be useless. I can defend myself, and besides, I already convinced Hayley to come with me while you were at the Abattoir."

"Absolutely no-,"

"_Klaus_," Anna huffed, cutting me off. "I will be fine. you just have to trust me, all right? I won't stay long, just long enough to help with distracting Marcel until he finds out about what Thierry. Anyway, someone has to get your two henchmen there. I'll make sure they're in position while you and Rebekah exchange hellos with Marcel. If everything goes right, I'll leave if I don't feel safe."

I stared at her for a long moment. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," she replied, leaning down to kiss me. "Now, go tell your goonies what to do and to make sure they'll follow my instruction as well. Go on."

I sighed and stood up, giving her a mild look before disappearing to the basement.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

When everything was set up, Hayley and I waited for everyone to leave. The plan was that we were going to follow Klaus and Rebekah to the gala. She was only coming with me for protection, but was meant to stay hidden while Klaus and I moved our pawns into position.

I walked outside along the garden and pool, breathing in the night air. Hayley trailed behind me, her fingers brushing along the flowers.

The sounds of snapping twigs and leaves caught our attention. I saw her tense but I waved her off. I didn't sense a threat, in fact, the presence seemed eerily familiar.

I walked a few feet forward and froze when I saw a lean brown and white wolf standing all of ten feet away, its gold eyes fixed intently on me. I watched it, not noticing how my own eyes flashed gold briefly.

"Who are you?" I asked softly.

"Anna, don't!" Hayley hissed as I took a step towards it.

"It's fine," I murmured. "I think…"

Before I could finish that sentence, the wolf shifted back into a man. Except it wasn't just any man, this man stared at me with large hazel eyes and a condescending smirk that caused my jaw to drop.

"_Patrick?_" I exclaimed.

"Hi-ya, Belle," Patrick replied with a small wave. "I see the rumors are true then. It seems oyu did find that Hybrid guy after all."

"Uh, yeah," I said, my eyes wide. "He's my…my mate. I'm sorry, but how did you find me? Again?"

He shrugged. "Luck? I dunno. I just found myself here."

"Sorry," Hayley said, steping forward. "But who the hell is this?"

"Sorry!" I said, taking her hand. "This is Patrick. We met briefly right before I met Klaus. He was actually the one who told me where to find him. Oh, and my name's Annabelle, by the way."

"I know," Patrick said with amusement. "Annabelle Davis, the mate to the Hybrid. Rumor also has it that you're…ah, well… knocked up."

"That's a nice way to put it," I scowled.

"I'm Hayley," Hayley interrupted. "Just in case you were wondering."

"Sorry," Patrick said sheepishly. "How do you two know each other?"

"Distant cousins. Long story," Hayley replied.

The sounds of footsteps cut us off and I saw Patrick stiffen. Before I could say anything, he shifted back into a wolf and I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"You're not supposed to be out here!"

Hayley and I turned around and saw a woman standing behind us. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Sabine, we've met, I'm one of Sophie's friends," the woman replied with a smile.

"You're one of the witches," Hayley said, her eyes narrowing.

"Sophie just asked me to come to keep you company while everyone's out," Sabine said matter-of-factly. "You know it's drawn to you."

I glanced over my shoulder, surprised to see Patrick still standing there on four paws. "The child you're carrying, it's part vampire, part werewolf, even Klaus made something special."

Hayley scoffed, but I smiled. "You don't need to tell me that," I said softly, touching the bump.

"You sound like Elijah," Hayley said.

I nodded. "She's right. He thinks these babies are going to make us one big happy family, but now he's gone and…" I touched the bump again as a strange lump raised in my throat and I looked up at the witch oddly.

"I don't even know what…They are," I stammered, biting my lip. Hayley touched my shoulder soothingly.

"You know, I can do something about that, if you want. We can find out if they're boys or girls…"

"I thought you couldn't do witchy stuff around here," Hayley said suspiciously.

Sabine laughed. "It's not magic, it's just an old trick my grandmother taught me. Come on. You have to be a little curious," she said, looking at me.

"All right," I said. "We have time."

Sabine lead us back into the mansion, back towards the kitchen. She instructed me to lie flat on the counter, before she extracted a small crystal on a gold chain from her pocket.

She began waving it over my stomach in small circles, chanting something under her breath.

"I think one is a girl," she murmured. She shifted the crystal slightly "And the other… A boy."

"One of each," I sighed happily, lifting both hands to cover the babies.

"Wait…" Sabine breathed sharply, the crystal jerking in her hands, glinting in the light.

"Wait what? Please tell me she's not having a mini Klaus," Hayley said, looking alarmed. I sat up, eyeing the witch.

Sabine's body jerked as she gasped deeply. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she uttered something in another language again and again. I yelped and moved away from her.

"What the hell?" Hayley exclaimed.

Sabine jerked again and collapsed slightly, leaning heavily on the counter. She panted as she looked back up at me and Hayley. Her eyes were wide and her brow was covered in sweat. I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise as a chill settled over my skin.

"I-I'm sorry," Sabine stammered. "I have to go."

She stumbled her way out of the kitchen and within moments, the front door slammed. Hayley turned and looked me over.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, lifting a hand to the twins. "We're fine, I'm fine."

"Witches," Hayley snarled softly. "What the hell was that all about?"

"I don't know," I muttered. "Come on. We have a gala to go to."

"Are you sure?" Hayley's brows raised.

I nodded. "Come on."

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

Rebekah and I entered the gala arm in arm, looking over the rather impressive set up. There were dancers and acrobats, along with humans and vampires dressed in costumes and masks.

Rebekah was wearing a shimmering black ball gown, which bared her shoulders and arms for everyone to see. She had twisted her hair back and perched close to her ear was a small black clip with feather that mirrored the one on the mask she carried in her right hand.

I myself wore a black on black suit, while carrying the clever mask my sister had acquired for me. I found it to my liking, since it depicted the devil, complete with horns.

"Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop to tonight's events, I must say," I commented, leaning close to my sister. I scanned the crowd and stiffened when I saw Camille standing alone, wearing a strapless, pure white gown complete with angel wings.

_The angel among the demons,_ crossed my mind briefly.

"What's she doing here?" I demanded.

"What better way to distract Marcel then to put his very human new girl in a room chalk full of vampires?" Rebekah replied, before gliding over to her.

"Cami, darling, you look precious," I heard her say.

"This party is ridiculous and I think I don't fit in too much with this dress," Camille replied uneasily, before her gaze latched onto mine. "Is he the infamous on again, off again?"

I walked over and smile politely. "He's the brother, actually, and my sister is right- you do look stunning."

"You clean up pretty well yourself," Camille replied.

"Well, don't be fooled, I'm the devil in disguise," I said with a small wave of my mask.

"You two should chat. I need booze," Rebekah said smoothly before walking off again. I nearly sighed with annoyance and turned slightly to offer Camille my arm. But something seemed to have caught her attention.

"Wow," she breathed.

I looked over in the direction she was gazing and felt the world stop on its axis. Annabelle all but floated inside the Abattoir, with Hayley shadowing her. Her gray eyes searched before landing on me, and a secret smile curved her lips.

She wore a stunning gown, one that left her shoulders bare, and hugged her torso intimately before it expanded outwards, touching the ground along her slipper-covered feet. It was a deep, shining gray, with a black lace overlay on the bodice. More black lace covered the fabric of the skirt, which covered any hint of her small bump rather well. Her hair was bundled back, left to tumble down behind her shoulders in long curls. Black tier earrings nearly brushed those delicate shoulders, but she wore no other jewelry, apart from the ring on her finger.

What caught my attention the most, however, was her mask. It was delicately woven metal, dark silver, weaving into the pattern of a wolf's face, ears and snout. It was small, feminine, and did not hide her identity in any way.

My gaze flickered briefly over to Hayley, who looked rather well put together herself. She wore a deep brown, curve hugging gown with straps that pulled back around her neck and exposed a large amount of cleavage as well as her back. Her mask was simpler than Anna's, it echoed the traditional Victorian era masquerade masks. It was oval shaped, and deep gold with a delicate floral design, with slanted eye cut outs. It was tied back with a ribbon that matched the dress. Her hair was piled on top of her head in an elegant twist, and golden jewels adorned her ears and wrists.

"Do you know her?"

Camille's voice brought me back and I felt the rush of sensation return to my body. Once more, I could hear the music and the people talking, laughing, and I could see the lingering vampires all around us.

Annabelle and Hayley approached us, and Anna smiled at Camille. "Hi," she greeted. "You must be Camille."

"Yes, hello," Cami replied. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"No," Annabelle laughed. "Klaus has told me all about you."

She reached out on took my hand, squeezing it as if in reassurance. I didn't miss Camille's eyes darting down and absorbing the sight of Annabelle's engagement ring.

"Oh, he's your fiancé?" Camille inquired, looking at me. "You didn't tell me you had a fiancée."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hayley disappear into the crowd. Not to leave, but to blend in as well as she could. Her eyes never left Annabelle, and for that, I was grateful.

"Must have slipped my mind," I said easily, before Anna smacked my arm without much force.

"The joker," Anna said, making Camille laugh.

"And here I thought he was the devil in disguise," Camille teased.

Annabelle hooked her arm through Camille, flashing her a wide smile. "Well appearances can be deceiving. Like at me, the wolf in sheep's clothing."

I stared at the pair as they walked away, deeper into the center of the Abattoir, talking like long lost friends. I rolled my eyes with tolerant amusement before I followed them.

_The wolf in sheep's clothing,_ I mused. _Indeed._

I joined Annabelle and Camille over at the bar, where both of them were observing Rebekah and Marcel. The other pair seemed to notice them as well, and I stilled. Marcel eyed Anna before inclining his head at her, but his eyes were glinting dangerously. I saw Annabelle return the gesture with a small lift of her chin.

"That guy of hers that Rebekah was talking about, I'm sensing that would be Marcel," Camille commented as I moved to Annabelle's side. Marcel's eyes narrowed at me before his attention went back to my sister.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Ancient history," I said reassuringly.

"I'm beginning to think your sister is a bit of a bitch," Camille said dryly.

Anna and I laughed together. "It's as though she invented the term," I confessed. "Listen, Camille, will you pardon Anna and I for a moment?"

Right then, Marcel began moving in towards us. I took Annabelle's arm and lead her away from the line of fire, relieved when I saw Marcel's attention remained latched onto Camille.

"Worried?" Anna asked lightly.

"The angel among demons," I said, reflecting on my thoughts earlier. "She should be afraid."

"She's a big girl," Anna said dismissively. "Dance with me?"

I looked back at her and saw that secret smile of hers gracing her lips. "But of course, love," I replied, before taking her hand and twirling her into the dance floor.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

Klaus and I danced under the low lights for a few songs while we both carefully observed Marcel and Camille talking to each other. Once the song we had been dancing to ended, Rebekah appeared on Klaus's other side.

"Enjoying ourselves then? Why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" I asked, leaning so I could look at the blonde vampire.

"Who else? You are one of the daftest people I know, showing up here when you could be killed in a heartbeat."

"You forget, Rebekah, that if I wanted to, I could kill everyone here with one bite," I snapped under my breath.

"Ladies," I interrupted. "No quarreling, please." I turned my head slightly towards Rebekah. "You really are a hideously evil little thing, aren't you?"

"Nonsense, they're perfect for each other. You wanted Marcel distracted- viola," she replied calmly.

My attention turned towards Diego, who walked inside the Abattoir looking worried. I smiled as he walked over to Marcel and Camille, who were dancing, and interrupted them by talking into Marcel's ear.

"My cue to leave," Rebekah said.

"Go make sure the witches are keep up their end of the bargain, hmm?" Anna suggested. Rebekah gave her a snotty look, but disappeared quickly among the masses of people.

"Oh boy," Anna whispered.

I looked over and saw Thierry walking inside, removing his cap the second Marcel spotted him. Marcel looked positively livid. As he glared at the vampire, I watched Anna take out her phone and quietly sent two texts, directly to the vampires under my control.

By that point, Marcel had Thierry by his throat and was dragging him off. I saw Diego push Marcel away, ushering him away from the crowds which had quieted slightly.

I glanced over at Camille, who was watching the whole ordeal with wide green eyes. I felt Anna touch my arm before she moved through the crowd to the woman. Camille looked at her before her gaze went back up to Marcel, who was standing on the second level now.

I joined them "Are you all right?" I asked, looking down at Camille.

"He's got a temper, doesn't he?" she asked softly. "I guess this is the moment I remember better."

"Camille-," Anna began.

"It was nice meeting you, Annabelle," Camille said politely before taking her leave. Anna sighed but then looked over her shoulder. I looked as well before I opened my jacket slightly to extract what I needed from it.

Josh appeared and took the envelope from earlier from my hands and disappeared, making his way up to Marcel.

"I'm guessing you were successful with your part," I commented.

Anna lifted her gaze upwards. "Right before Hayley and I left, I told the vampire what to do, then I told Josh to meet us here when he saw Marcel confront Thierry. All according to plan."

"We found this at his girl's place," Josh said to Marcel from above. Anna tilted her head and I knew she was listening too.

"Still my friend, huh? That's funny, 'cause it looks to me like that little witch of yours got her hands on a spell I keep locked away," Marcel seethed at Thierry.

"Marcel, I have never seen that!" Thierry protested.

"Shut up, I see your hand, you still got the daylight ring I gave you, so what would you need with a recipe for making new ones? Unless you and Katie were going to go off and start a little kingdom of your own."

"Marcel, no!"

"Here's a lesson in friendship," Marcel snapped. "Friends don't lie to me, they don't break my rules and they do not steal what is mine." He paused to turn away and look back over the lower section, where the gala was still in motion before turning back towards Thierry.

"For the crime of murdering one of his own, I sentence Thierry Vanchure to one hundred years to The Garden," Marcel declared.

I smirked. "And it begins," I said.

"Here we go," Anna said, looking down at her phone once more, checking the time.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

Everything was going exactly as planned. Once Rebekah had convinced Sophie and Katie to help us, it all came down to timing.

So Klaus and I watched Marcel drag Thierry away before following them. They made their ways out onto the street, where I felt my skin prickle as I sensed the growing tension, the growing power in the air.

Katie approached Marcel, Thierry and the rest of the vampires, chanting a spell, which caused the street lights to burst and go out.

"Katie, no!" Thierry shouted.

Klaus pushed me back slightly, keeping me hidden under the entrance of the Abattoir. He stood protectively in front of me, while Hayley appeared behind me, looking around cautiously.

"Like clockwork," Klaus said quietly.

We watched as Katie took down the vampires, using a spell that reminded me of the aneurysm spell Bonnie Bennett used against the vampires in Mystic Falls. Marcel was grunting, snarling, but she continued knocking him back down.

But to my surprise, he rose, as if by a will that wasn't just his own.

"If you're here to save your man, well, come on, little girl," he roared, moving directly at her. Katie lifted her hand and brought him to his knees again, directly in front of her. She extracted a stake from her clothes and bared her teeth.

The rise of the stake seemed to be in slow motion to me. I watched it and my brain flashed through hundreds of scenarios within seconds. And I knew what I had to do.

"Die, you son of a bitch!" Katie screamed.

I didn't bother sweeping up my skirts. I ran out onto the street, ignoring Klaus's shout and Hayley's cry.

"No! Katie, don't!" Thierry bellowed.

And at that moment, I was behind Katie. My gaze met Marcel's in the briefest of seconds, before I reached up and mercilessly snapped the witch's neck with a sharp twist of my hands.

Ooo0ooO

(Sophie's POV)

I chanted the spell and let the pocket watch swing back and forth in my hand. I left the magic burn through my veins as the black ash spread across the old map.

Suddenly, the magical link I shared with Katie snapped off like a light switch. I jerked and my eyes flew open.

"Something's wrong. Katie's magic has stopped," I breathed, looking around. I looked back down at the map and lifted my hand again. "I can keep going."

"No, she'll sense it!" Rebekah protested.

"No, I can find Davina, I just need another moment," I argued, right before Rebekah grabbed the parchment and tossed it aside. I whirled around and looked at her incredulously.

"You may be willing to die to get your witch back, but Anna and the babies will die with you! Elijah will never forgive us, and rescuing him will be for nothing. It's over. We failed."

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

The vampires began to sit as soon as Katie's magic stopped. Her body had crumpled to the ground directly at Annabelle's feet. I watched as she panted slightly, before her dark eyes met mine.

Thierry crawled over to Katie's body. "No, Katie, no! No, no, no…" he cried out, hunching over and rocking.

Marcel stood up and I watched Anna straighten to her shoulders. I flashed over to her and stood slightly in front of her, not saying a word, but warning Marcel with a mere look. He nodded slightly before he waved his hands and the vampires took Thierry away.

"Yes, I know," Anna said quietly behind me. I turned and saw she was on the phone. "Tell Sophie to come get the body."

She hung up and looked down at Katie's still body. She knelt down and brushed the hair out of the witch's eyes.

"Why did you do it?" I asked quietly.

"It was the only way he could know I was not a threat," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

But I could not tell if that apology was directed at me, or at the woman she had just murdered.

Hayley walked over and rested a hand on Annabelle's shoulders. They exchanged a look before Anna nodded. Hayley looked at me briefly before she walked away, taking side streets to avoid any lingering vampires.

I turned when I heard approaching footsteps and saw Marcel returning. Annabelle stood and we followed him as he walked back inside the Abattoir. Anna gestured for me to continue following him while she waited for me below.

The party, I noticed, had cleared out rather quickly. Marcel stood alone on the second floor balcony, brooding. I went over to one of the bars and fixed him a drink before I joined him.

"How much did Cami see?" he asked after I pressed the drink into his hand.

I sighed and shrugged. "She just saw an argument, mate. It's nothing you can't fix." I glanced at him while he sighed. "You really like her, don't you?"

"I like that she's not a part in any of this. Sometimes it's good to see the world the way the humans do," he replied. I looked down and saw Anna still waiting for me, her gray eyes fixed on Marcel before looking to me.

"I am sorry about Thierry, you know. I can tell he was a good friend," I said calmly.

"I made him what he was. Obviously my trust was misplaced."

"Doesn't make it any easier," I reminded him.

Marcel straightened and looked at me, before glancing down at Annabelle. She inclined her head, in a very queenly way, and Marcel titled his glass at her.

"You saved me tonight," he said, knowing she would hear him. "I guess I owe you guys one." His gaze shifted back to me. "You asked for your brother back, seems like the least I could do."

"Thank you," I said politely. Marcel slapped a hand on my shoulder before he walked away.

Quickly, I went down to the lower section and went over to Anna. She was gazing in the direction Marcel had disappeared to, then her gaze shifted back to me. She smiled uncertainly.

"Sun's almost up," she said. I looked over to where the sky was turning lighter, becoming more purple and pink then dark.

"Indeed."

"Klaus?"

"Yes, love?" I asked, taking her hand. She lifted it to her cheek and rubbed my knuckles against her skin.

"Nothing," she murmured. "Let's go."

"We best find Camille," I said as I lead Anna away from the Abattoir. "It seems we might have to make a few changes to her memory to make things right."

She was sitting at the very bar she worked at, drinking a rather large glass of beer. She turned as Anna made her way over to her first, sitting beside her while I took the seat on Anna's other side. I leaned forward and looked at the blonde, who was still wearing her white dress.

"Cami-," I began.

"Don't even try it.," Camille said abruptly. "I get the bro code, you're here to smooth things over for your friend. It's very nice of you but-,"

"But you've been hurt before," Anna said softly, looking at the other woman, her eyes surprisingly soft. "And you're not taking any more chances."

"Something like that. The guy I saw tonight, not the guy I thought he was. And if he can turn on a dime like that-,"

"Sounds like more than just a broken heart. Someone broke your trust," Anna said, resting her hand on top of Camille's. I watched as Camille smiled at my mate, and wondered if Anna was still playing her part, or if she truly sympathized with the woman.

"Camille. The brave bartender," I said to get her attention. I stood in front of her. "I am sorry, but I need you to give Marcel another chance."

"Wow, um-,"

I leaned forward, cutting her off. "We all have our roles to play," I said kindly. "You went to Marcel's. You danced, you feel badly that he had a row with his friend, but otherwise all you remember is that it was perfect."

Camille blinked a few times as my compulsion broke. I took Anna's hand and lead her away from the bar, and we went back to the mansion.

When we arrived, she went upstairs and changed while I went to find Rebekah, who I tracked down by the sounds of someone playing the piano note by note.

"Well tonight was an epic failure," my sister sighed. I placed my mask on the fireplace and smirked to myself.

"On the contrary, sister, tonight was a masterpiece," I remarked.

"Are you mad? Katie died before Sophie could complete the spell."

"I'm well aware… Anna killed Katie," I replied, pouring myself a drink.

"She what?" Rebekah demanded.

"There was no way our little suicide witch wasn't going to try to take out Marcel with her, she saved his life and in doing so, I know have him exact where I want him."

"Sophie trusted you. _I_ trusted you, against all my better instincts," Rebekah hissed, moving around the piano to stand in front of me.

"Wake up, Rebekah," I ordered, putting my drink down. "The witches are on no one's side but their own. This girl, Davina, that's all they want and once they have her, what do you think happens then? A truce? Of course not. They will use Davina's power against all of us."

"Even if you're right, the plan was to find Elijah and you failed us."

"You always did lack faith," I snarled softly. "By protecting Marcel, Anna and I have cemented his trust- so much so that he's agreed to return Elijah to us. And when the time is right, when he has told me everything I need to know about Davina, I will have her for myself."

Rebekah stepped forward. "I have all the faith in the world that you'll get what you want, Nik," she said softly. "You always do, no matter what it costs the rest of us. You disgust me."

She picked up my drink, took a sip, then placed it back down before walking away from me.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

When I was done changing, I saw that Hayley was in an office- or was it a den?- reading some more of Elijah's journals while her laptop rested on the desk.

"Fascinating, huh?" I asked, sitting down beside her in other massive leather chair. I curled my legs up against my body.

"Yeah," she said. "Better than any history class."

We were silent for a few moments before Klaus appeared at the door way, with a strange look in his eyes.

"Hayley. I thought you might like to know that Elijah is returning to us," he said.

Hayley smiled. "Congratulations, I guess being diabolical has its perks."

Klaus looked around the room. "You hardly know him, and yet you miss him. What is it about my brother that always inspires some instant admiration?"

"He was kind to me," Hayley replied, honesty ringing in her tone.

I stood up and rushed over to Klaus's side before he could turn and leave. I touched his shoulder and he looked down at me. I smiled, a real smile, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hey… I learned something today," I said, meeting his eyes. "I think they're going to be a boy and a girl."

Klaus stilled, his eyes widening slightly. Then his lips curved slowly and in a flash, his arms were around me, lifting me off the ground. I laughed and wrapped my own arms around him, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm guessing that you're happy-,"

His lips interrupted me for saying anything else. His arms shifted me until they were under my legs, and I wrapped myself around him. I sighed and nibbled his lips, before pulling away to grin.

He watched me with turbulent eyes, which glowed with love, awe and a joy that filled me with a new warmth. He carried me away, and I heard Hayley laughed.

"Have fun!" she called teasingly.

Instead of replying, I gripped Klaus's hair firmly and kissed him again.

Ooo0ooO

(Hayley's POV)

My smile faded as soon as I heard the happy couple ascend the stairs. I turned back towards my laptop and pulled up a translation website.

The words the witch had said after she told us the sex of the babies had spooked me. I typed in "Nos omnia perdetu el eam", trying the translation in Bulgarian. Then Czech. Croatian. Belarusian. Galician.

No luck.

I bit my lip and rand my fingers over the keyboard before closing the laptop. I sighed, pushing my hair back.

A knock on the front door had me stilling before I went to investigate. I saw a big shadow at the doorstep, before whoever it was knocked loudly again.

"Anna! Klaus!"

My eyebrows shot up when I recognized Charlie's voice. I opened the door and he smiled at me, but it looked forced.

"Where's Anna?" he asked, stepping inside.

"Uh, upstairs. With Klaus."

"Oh," he huffed. "She's usually up and about this time."

"Yeah, well, she was out all night," I replied. "And she just found out the sex of the twins, so obviously, celebratory sex was in order. Want something to drink?"

"Please," Charlie said, following me with a slightly disgusted expression.

"Wait," he said as he sat down. "She knows the sex of the babies?"

"Yep," I said. "Some witch did some- I don't know- witchy woo, and viola."

"And you know," he accused, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course I do," I said with a smile. "I was there, after all."

"And you're not going to share?"

"Nope."

"So much for family," he muttered.

"Why are you here again?" I asked.

He reached down and pulled out an old looking book that was only slightly bigger than the size of both his palms. I lifted a brow and studied it before I looked at him.

"What is it?"

"My grandfather's journal. Or rather one that was passed down to him," he explained. "They are filled with our family history, with everything having to do with our blood line, et cetera. But there's something I found that caught my attention, and not in a good way. Take a look."

I opened the journal to where Charlie had dog-eared the page and began reading.

_Upon the day of his birth, and the day of his change, we knew he was more dangerous than any other creature we had seen. The Original Vampires were new, but this boy, he was something more. Part vampire, part werewolf, he is the true monster of these forests._

_The witch who created us did not say much, apart from the moment she seemed to slip into a trance, were she chanted the words:_

_'Nos omnia perdetu el eam' _

"Son of a bitch," I cursed.

"It dates back to my ancestor, William Davis, who was the Original werewolf," Charlie said, rubbing a hand over his jaw. "I have no idea what it means."

"What what means?"

Anna bounded into the kitchen and launched herself into her brother's arms. She grinned at him.

"I didn't know you were coming down! I thought you would come back here if it wasn't life or death," she said.

"I have to show you something," Charlie said, taking the journal from me and handing it to her.

Klaus entered the room and regarded Charlie carefully, before his gaze zeroed in on the journal. I watched as Anna stilled and her hand lifted to her lips. Her eyes met Klaus's.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, striding forward to look at the entry himself. "What does this mean?"

Ooo0ooO

(Sophie's POV)

We prepared Katie's body for a proper funeral. I burned sage over her body, which was draped in a white cotton gown.

"I told you nothing good would come from this unholy alliance of yours," Agnes muttered.

I stood quickly, whirling around. I glared down at the other witch. "At least I'm doing something. What about you?"

I began to walk away when Agnes's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Sabine, tell them what you saw," Agnes demanded.

"It's the girl. The wolf," Sabine began.

I listened and crossed my arms, absorbing everything Sabine had to say. I felt the ripple of unease among the witches and sighed.

This was not going to end well, if it ever was.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

Klaus and I made love in our bedroom, exploring each other's bodies with renewed interest. He paid special attention to the bump, even murmured a few words to the life within before he had entered me.

We allowed ourselves a few moments of rest before I had heard the unmistakable sound of my brother's voice.

So I had dashed downstairs after throwing on another, more casual dress. But the news Charlie had brought with him all the way from Mystic Falls was hardly good news.

I didn't know what to make of the strange words, and by the look of it, neither did Klaus. And if he did, he hid it well under his concern for me. I reassured him that this couldn't change anything, but it only added to the question as to what had happened earlier with Sabine.

Eventually, Klaus took Charlie on a tour of the house and offered for him to stay for as long as he liked. I was surprised that Meredith wasn't with him, but he claimed she didn't want to leave her work since she had spent the entire summer travelling with him.

So Hayley and I sat together, and I watched as Klaus lead Charlie around the main parlor from the open door of the kitchen. Klaus said something that made my brother laugh, then clap him on the back. I couldn't help but smile.

It seemed that no matter what, there were always good moments in the bad. It reminded me of something I had read in Elijah's journals earlier.

"_There are moments when I doubt my family's capable of redemption. Yet each time I am tempted to surrender, I see it. The glimmer of goodness, that allows me to believe_."

And he wasn't the only one who believed.

We'll figure this out, I thought to myself, resting my hands over my little girl and little boy. We always do.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: **

**Surprise! Did you guys miss Charlie? I did. He's so much fun to write, especially when you picture him as Eoin Macken (you may know him as Sir Gwaine from Merlin). **

**I decided to bring back my old O/C Patrick, who Annabelle met briefly in chapter 12 of _A Wolf's Mate_, because well… Now that would be telling, wouldn't it? **

**Also, that chapter has more stuff on Annabelle's lineage and about the journals her grandfather kept, it case you need to refresh your memory. I hope you guys like where I'm going with that. **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Suggestions for baby names would be cool too! Thanks everyone!**


	5. Can You Feel My Heart?

Chapter Four: Can You Feel My Heart?

"_Can you hear the silence?  
Can you see the dark?  
Can you fix the broken?  
Can you feel... can you feel my heart?_

Can you help the hopeless?  
Well, I'm begging on my knees,  
Can you save my bastard soul?  
Will you wait for me?

_I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone.  
I long for that feeling to not feel at all.  
The higher I get, the lower I'll sink.  
I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim_…"

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

As the next few days progressed, I noticed Klaus taking more and more of an interest in Camille. It didn't bother me that he was paying attention to another as much as it bothered me to know that he wanted to use her as part of his plan. His schemes seemed to stretch out to anyone in the Quarter who wasn't under Marcel's thumb.

And this morning was no exception. When I woke up, I found Klaus downstairs, studying a painting he had been working on in his spare time. If it was late, I would join him in the room where he worked, watching him or keeping him company while I read a book. Those moments were easy, with no worry or fear. They were normal.

I walked into the room and smiled at Cami politely. She was wearing a pretty patterned dress with splashes of color, topped with a sleeveless jean jacket. The colors suited her, since they brought out the pretty green of her eyes.

"Hey, Annabelle," she said when she saw me.

"Please call me Anna," I said, before walking over to Klaus, who had his back to me.

He turned and opened his arms slightly and I went into him, smiling. He leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Hello, love," he murmured quietly.

"Hi there," I returned, leaning up on my toes to kiss him fully.

I heard Cami clear her throat awkwardly and I turned and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry," I apologized.

She smiled. "No, it's fine. You guys are…cute."

I laughed. "What were you guys just discussing now?" I asked.

"I don't know, Klaus here just keeps staring at his painting," Cami said with amusement.

I glanced over at my mate. The painting depicted an up close portrait of a face, eyes closed, with rather large feature and full, blood red lips. The background was dark and shadowy, giving it an almost Gothic feel.

"What do you think, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, looking over his shoulder at me.

"It's dark," I began, studying it. "In the literal and metaphorical sense. The closed eyes are interesting, it makes me wonder about what kind of evil he or she did not want to see." I laughed, suddenly embarrassed. "But that's just me overanalyzing."

Klaus made a small humming sound before he looked at his work once more. "Over the course of my life, I have encountered no shortage of those who would presume to speak of good and evil. Such terms mean nothing, people do what is in their best interest, regardless of who gets hurt." He paused to look at me and Cami. "Is it evil to take what one wants? To satisfy hunger, even if doing so will cause another's suffering?"

He ran his hand over his jaw. "What some would call evil, I believe to be an appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world."

"Thin line," I murmured softly, meeting his gaze from across the room. His eyes flickered briefly before turning to Cami.

"No offense, but I'm still not sure I follow why you've invited me here," she confessed.

"Because I enjoy your company," Klaus said easily. "And I believe Annabelle does to. And I sense you have the capacity of understanding someone of my…complexity, just as she does."

He walked over to us slowly. "You see, I returned to New Orleans to investigate a threat posed against me. What I found was that my girlfriend was pregnant, in need of protection, along with her cousin. My brother, always the do-gooder, tried to manipulate me into helping her- which of course, was unnecessary since, as you will learn, I will protect her with my life," he said, glancing at me pointedly. "He believes it might redeem me- trouble is, I have since learned of another young woman, a girl really, one with vast potential, held in captivity by a tyrant. I want to help both of these woman- protect one as well as the other, and free the other. So, tell me, Cami- does that sound evil to you?" Klaus sat down in his leather back chair, his eyes still focused on the tall blonde woman at my side.

"I don't believe in evil as a diagnosis," Cami said firmly. "I think you have unstable personal relationships. Stress related paranoia, chronic anger issues, fear of abandonment, I think you could benefit from talking to someone professionally."

"A shrink?" I asked, arching my brow.

Klaus smirked. "I think I prefer to talk to you," he said. "So I'm going to offer you a job, as my stenographer."

My brows shot up towards my hairline. Klaus just kept smirking, and I folded my arms over my middle, feeling a little displeased.

"Okay, what are we writing?" Cami asked, oblivious to my mounting temper.

"My memoirs, of course. Someone should know my story."

"Still standing here. You know, your fiancée. Mother to your children," I said flatly, frowning.

"Anna," Klaus sighed. "Don't be jealous. You know you are the one I will always go to, but Cami here can be useful. Besides, I believe you two should become friends, then you two can gossip all you like. And it'll give us time to discuss other riveting subjects, like your handsome suitor, Marcel." The last part was directed at Cami, who stilled and gave him a annoyed look.

"Excuse me, my private life is-,"

"Your private life is, as it turns out, essential to my plans," Klaus interrupted. "You see, Marcel wants you, and because of that, he will trust you, which serves me." He stood up, and began walking towards the other room. "The thing is, the French Quarter is on the verge of war. On the one side there's me, and on the other, Marcel, along with a very powerful witch and an army of vampires."

"_Klaus!_" I hissed with alarm, my attention snapping over to Cami, who had paled.

"_What?_" she breathed.

Klaus flashed forward and pressed her against the wall, holding her face as his pupils widened and contracted. I could hear the nervous pounding of her heart and I could see some sweat beginning to dot her brow.

"You're frightened. Don't be," Klaus said, compelling her. He released her from his grip and I smacked his arm.

"Real subtle!" I snapped. He merely rolled his eyes while Cami looked at us like we were crazy.

"I'm not scared anymore," she murmured. "That's amazing, how did you-?"

"It's called compulsion," Klaus said. "It's a neat bit of vampire trickery, I'll tell you all about it."

"Subtly, Klaus, subtly!" I exclaimed, throwing up my hands.

"Wait, you-," Cami paused as Klaus stepped forward again. I saw her swallow slowly as her eyes widened slightly. Klaus then smirked once more and walked over to his chair again.

"Now, now. First, let's talk a little more about Marcel."

Cami exhaled. "What about him?"

"I'm going to make some tea," I muttered, walking away.

I went into the kitchen and saw Charlie sitting at the kitchen table, having a serious discussion with Hayley over baseball. I rolled my eyes at them, who had become thick as thieves after Charlie showed up.

"Hey, Anna," Charlie said. "What's up with the sour face?"

I huffed as I flipped on the stove to heat up the water. "Klaus has taken a shine to Marcel's newest conquest," I explained. "And he might have just told her about vampires and witches."

"Are you serious?" Hayley asked with disbelief.

"I kid you not," I said, turning to look at them. "So now he's going to use her as one of his allies in this…" I waved my hand in the air. "War."

"War," Charlie repeated, lifting his brow.

"I'll catch him up," Hayley offered.

The kettle whistled and I turned to pour the hot water in a mug before grabbing a tea bag. I placed it inside and let the tea seep. "Thanks."

The sound of the front door opening and closing caught my attention, and I went to go investigate. I saw Klaus standing at the doorway, looking rather pleased with himself.

"What's with the smirk?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Oh," Klaus sighed, wrapping his arm around my waist to pull me against him. I wiggled and my lips twitched when he rubbed his nose against mine.

"I just completed one more step in the plan," he explained.

I rolled my eyes again. "Yes, your big plan with a capital 'P'," I said dryly.

"Indeed," he chuckled, reaching for my mug. I jerked it away from him, glaring.

"Get your own," I protested.

He pouted and I swallowed back a giggle. "Honestly, you have the maturity level of a boy," I scolded.

Klaus leaned down and kissed my jaw before trailing down to nibble my neck. I gasped and leaned my neck to the side to give him better access.

"You were saying?" he purred, tracing my pulse with his lips.

I shivered and he chuckled again.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

Later that afternoon, I received a phone call from Cami, who claimed she had to tell me something in regards to Marcel.

I asked Annabelle to join me, since she looked rather bored sitting in the parlor, hunched over a book. I watched her from the doorway and smiled when she looked up at me.

We went to Rousseau's, where we found Cami cleaning off some tables after the lunch rush. She spotted Anna first, who had entered the restaurant right before I did. The women greeted each other before she saw me, and got a peculiar look on her face.

"Hello, Cami," I said casually.

"How is it you come up to me now," she began in a low voice. "When no one else is around, I suddenly remember you just told me you're a vampire, and _you_-," she glared at Anna, "You know! What are you then?"

"Werewolf?" Anna said sweetly with a hesitant smile

Cami's eyes bugged slightly. "My God…" she breathed before looking back at me, "And you're mind controlling me, and then when you leave, I go back to thinking you're just some hot guy with a cute accent and money to burn on your sprawling memoir… Ah, sorry, Anna."

"It's okay," Anna chuckled. "He is a hot guy with a cute accent. My guy, though and I don't share."

I smirked, secretly pleased. "That's how compulsion works, love," I explained, raising my brows.

"Yeah, but what's happening? Is it hypnosis? Are my neurons being shut down somehow?" she inquired, her cheeks still slightly pink.

"You're always the curious scholar," I commented, gesturing towards a booth. "Let's talk about Marcel."

"You said you have a little information for me," I continued as we sat down. Anna snuggled against my right side and I placed a hand on her knee, giving it a squeeze. I smirked again when her fingers danced along my thigh before she linked our hands.

"He's bringing someone to the music festival tonight," Cami said, interrupting my thoughts. "A girl he's mentoring. Apparently she's going through a hard time, rebelling against authority, anger issues, that sort of thing. I guess with my psych degree he thinks I could set her straight- but I said no."

I pressed my lips together firmly and looked at her, feeling annoyed. "I'm going to go ahead and insist you change your answer to yes."

She leaned away from us. "You're going to force me to do this, aren't you?" I looked away and Anna frowned, but not at me, but at Camille. "Why even bother with politeness?"

I chuckled darkly. "Because I like the way your mind works, and other different circumstances, I think we might be friends… however, I don't have the luxury of passing up tonight's opportunity. You see, in addition to being Marcel's rather potent secret weapon, this girl, Davina, is holding my brother captive."

Cami's eyes widened and she leaned forward slightly. I felt Anna's hand tense in mine before she lightly brushed a thumb over the back of my hand. It felt like she was giving me permission, so I leaned forward.

"In other words," I concluded, "The girl needs your help. Call Marcel. Tell him you'd be happy to oblige."

Cami blinked a few times and I nudged Anna, so I could move past her. I leaned down and kissed her cheek before I moved to the opposite end of the room. By that time, Cami noticed Anna was still sitting in front of her.

"What just happened?" Cami asked.

Anna shrugged. "You were just lost in thought for a moment," she said smoothly.

Cami's brows furrowed before she began patting her pockets. I smiled. "I almost forgot," she exclaimed. "I need to call Marcel about this girl he's bringing to the music festival tonight."

"Right, right," Anna said, nodding encouragingly. "Well, I've got to go, ah, I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, sure," Cami said absently as she dialed a number into her phone.

Anna stood and walked over to me, sliding into the chair beside me. She folded her hands and glanced back at Camille, who was on the phone.

"You could've asked," she remarked.

"Compulsion was easier," I replied.

She snorted, rolling her eyes, before she took my hand and lead me from the bar and back out onto the streets. We kept to back roads before we found the car.

"Oh!" Anna suddenly gasped, pausing before she could get inside the car. I glanced over at her.

"What is it, love?" I asked.

She smiled sheepishly. "I forgot my phone back at Rousseau's. Just hold on, I'll go get it."

"I'll come with you."

She shook her head, already walking away. "No, it's fine! Start up the car, I'll be back in a flash."

I watched her go, but followed my better instincts and trailed behind her, keep quietly to the shadows. She walked briskly down the street, keeping her head low but eyes watchful.

Good girl, I thought to myself.

_You do know I can tell you're following me, right?_

I smiled at the sound of Anna's voice in my mind. _I know, love. You're well-guarded._

There was a pause then a chill racked through my body, coming from Anna. Without thinking, I flashed forward and froze when I saw Anna standing in the middle of Rousseau's, her eyes locked with Marcel's.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," Marcel said coldly.

Anna lifted her chin slightly. "Hello again, Marcel," she said just as coolly.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

Marcel glared at me before approaching me. I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise, and then a hand brushed softly against my own. I didn't have to look to know Klaus was by my side now.

"I see you're still here," Marcel continued, stopping directly in front of me.

I arched my brow. "Problem?"

He gave me an icy smile. "Well, this is my town, and you are breaking my rules…"

"And here I thought we were still friends," I commented, raising a sarcastic brow.

"That was then, and this is now," Marcel replied. "And right now, wolves aren't allowed in the Quarter."

"Well, shoot, sorry to tell you Marcel but I think I'll stick around," I said, glancing at Klaus then back at him. "I rather like sticking close to him."

Marcel gave Klaus a dirty look. "Look, man, I made an exception but-,"

"Oh come now, Marcel, what's one werewolf?" Klaus asked, shrugging.

"Mmm, one?" Marcel looked at me again. "So you don't know about the other wolf that's been seen around town. Some of my crew swears they saw it with you, Anna."

I tilted my head. "Really now? Was that Thierry, the one you just sentenced to rot away in some underground tunnel?"

Marcel seethed but ignored me. "Don't think you can just stay forever. I'll make sure to get you out of here sooner or later."

"Later then," I chirped before shoving past him. I smiled at Camille, who had been watching the whole exchange from the booth. I picked up my phone and smiled.

"Wh-what-," she stammered.

I shook my head. "Nuh-uh."

With that, I turned and walked out of Rousseau's with Klaus trailing closely behind me. Once we reached the car again, he caught up with me and gripped my shoulder so I had to turn to face him.

"Are you mad?" he hissed.

"I don't think so," I said dryly.

"Marcel wants to drive you out," Klaus snapped. "And he knows about your condition. What if he uses that against you? Against us?"

"He won't," I said, exhaling. "He's too worried about the witches, and right now, they're on our side for the most part."

"But what happens if he sends more vampires after you?"

I paused, my hand reaching out of the car door handle. I looked back at Klaus then stepped forward. My eyes began to glow a bright yellow-gold. "You forget sometimes, Klaus, that not only am I a werewolf that could kill a vampire with one bite, but I'm also going to be a mother. No one is going to hurt me, or these babies. You said we both fight when we're trapped in a corner. Well watch me fight when they're in danger."

He inclined his head back slightly and studied me with cool eyes. Then he smirked. "Indeed. I forget you are still the wolf who wasn't afraid of me when we first met."

"I called you an asshole," I recalled, finally smiling. "And you were so rude."

He chuckled and reached out to caress my cheek. "Annabelle, girlfriend and now fiancée to the strongest creature in the world. And now mother of his children."

"Lucky me," I teased, lifting a hand to his. "Looks like you're really stuck with me, even though you could have had anyone else."

"I'd rather have you," he murmured before opening the door for me. I leaned up and kissed him briefly before climbing into the car.

We drove off quickly, heading back to the mansion, where Rebekah and Hailey were waiting for our return. To my surprise, Agnes was there was well, which was odd. Usually if Sophie was busy, she'd send Sabine. I didn't get a really good vibe from Agnes, who was dressed in an alarming shade of pink today.

"Look what I got for you!" Hayley said, pulling me into the parlor room once Klaus and I entered the mansion.

I looked down at the book she was holding before I sat down on the couch. I began laughing, placing a hand over my mouth to muffle my giggles. Hayley had gotten me _What to Expect When You're Expecting_.

"Did you get the Hybrid edition?" I asked jokingly.

Hayley sighed dramatically. "No, they were out," she said.

I grinned and shook my head, before looking up at Agnes. "What's up, Agnes?" I asked.

The witch reclined in her seat, folding her hands on her lap. "How have you been feeling, Annabelle?"

I sighed slightly and rolled my eyes. "I told you, Agnes, I feel great," I replied. "I told Sophie that too. Even Sabine."

"You are overdue for a check-up," Agnes scolded.

Hayley gave the witch a weird look. "What is she going to do? Pop into the Quarter for a quick ultra sound? A pregnant werewolf escorted by a witch? Nothing to see here," she said with a wave of her hand.

Rebekah huffed from across the room. Her back was to us while she hunched over a laptop. "A lot of women would kill to have a child. Strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours," she said snidely.

"Thanks for your opinion, Rebekah," I said humorlessly. "But last time I checked I'm doing the best I can. It's not like I know what I'm doing, or have anyone with experience to help me."

Agnes leaned forward. "I know a doctor out in the bayou, off the beaten path. And I took the liberty of making an appointment for you, tonight, after hours, just us. Vampires will never hear a word of it."

I arched my brows at her. "Without asking?" I asked with disbelief.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "How do we know this doctor can be trusted?"

Agnes gave her an impatient look. "She's one of us."

Hayley scoffed. "Right, because witches are always so _reliable_," she said sarcastically.

Agnes focused her dark eyes on me. "Come on, Annabelle. Surely you must be a little concerned, or just curious to see if everything is fine. Think of the twins."

I narrowed my eyes. I had a feeling she was playing on my weak spot for my Juniors, but I knew I needed to see a doctor since Meredith was still in Mystic Falls.

"Okay, fine, bayou baby doctor it is," I conceded, placing the book down on the table.

"I'm coming with you," Hayley said, still looking at Agnes suspiciously.

"I figured you would," I said with a smile.

Klaus entered the room from the kitchens. I stood up and walked over to him, leaning up on my toes to kiss him briefly before I walked towards the smell of food and brewing tea. I smiled when I saw that he had prepared a lunch for me, a simple tray of small sandwiches and soup, while tea was seeping in the kettle on the stove.

"Thank you," I called over my shoulder.

"My pleasure, love," he replied. I glanced over at him and saw Hayley sidle by him so she could flop down on one of the chairs in front of the kitchen island.

"Wanna share?" she asked.

I laughed. "Sure."

By that point, Klaus had turned to look at Rebekah, who was still on the laptop, with a serious expression on her face.

"Please, sister, please tell me you're not still at it with the internet search…" Klaus said, his voice trailing off as he closed the doors behind him.

After Hayley and I ate, I indulged in a small afternoon nap. I slept with the balcony doors open, soothed by the sounds of the forest and the warm breeze. I curled up with my back to the sun and let the heat relax me into a light doze.

The bed shifted slightly, waking me, and an arm wrapped itself around my middle. I smiled a little as Klaus's hand covered mine, which rested gently over the twins. His thumb traced the back of my hand and I turned my head a little so I could meet his lips with my own.

"I have to head back into town soon," he murmured, nuzzling the curve of my neck. "I am so looking forward to meeting Davina."

I squeezed his hand. "Just be careful, all right? I want you back in one piece," I stated firmly, turning so I could face him.

He smiled. "You wish is my command, love," he said.

I snorted and pulled him close again, kissing him again. He lifted a hand and brushed the hair away from my face, cupping my neck so my head titled back slightly. I sighed and let his tongue cruise along mine in a slow, sensual dance.

A knock sounded from the closed door, interrupting us. I sighed then laughed a little. "This seems to happen to us a lot," I muttered. "Who is it?"

"You guys were making out, huh," Charlie said with disgust.

I lifted a hand to my forehead and laughed again. "You do realize where babies come from, right? I mean you are dating a doctor."

"Can I come in?" he asked with a brotherly sigh.

Klaus and I climbed out of bed and I straightened my clothes while Klaus stood over by the balcony doors, his hands folded behind his back. Charlie pushed the door open and gave us a wide grin.

"So I was thinking of going for a run, just to scope out the area. Do you want to come with?"

I shook my head. "I apparently got a doctor's appointment, courtesy of Agnes."

"What about you?" Charlie asked, looking over at Klaus.

"I'm afraid I have to decline. Matters to deal with in the Quarter," Klaus replied.

"Fine then," Charlie said with a pout. "I'll just go alone then."

Smiling wryly, I walked over and gave my brother a hug. "Be careful," I murmured.

He squeezed me tightly before stepping back and disappearing down the hall. Klaus walked over and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be home later," he told me. "Make sure to take care of yourself, Anna."

"I know, I know," I said, tucking some hair behind my ear. "No talking to vampires, that sort of thing."

"That's my girl."

Ooo0ooO

(Hayley's POV)

I kept watch on Agnes while Anna went upstairs to rest. Despite Rebekah's snippy comments, I knew she was doing her best to take care of those kids. She had told me about Charlie's girlfriend being the one doctor she trusted in this situation, and I figured she felt stuck and knew this was the right thing to do, even though she didn't like it.

Agnes seemed to be acting normal, she just sat around drinking herbal tea. I skimmed through _What to Expect_, just for fun. I had gotten a kick out of Anna's face when she had seen it. I had gotten it for her as a joke, but then again, we never knew what could be helpful in this book, even if it was for humans.

Once Anna came downstairs again, we piled into Agnes's small sedan and drove off. She drove through the forests then took a few side streets that lead more into the swampy areas before we finally pulled up in front of a small, one story building painted red.

"This is the doctor's office?" Anna asked skeptically, glancing at Agnes.

"Doctor Paige is only this far out because Marcel's men kept terrorizing her patients," Agnes said calmly. Go, she won't bite."

I snorted and shoved my door opened as Anna climbed out of the passenger seat. We walked towards the building and I opened the door, peering inside before we entered.

"Hello!" A cheery blonde woman approached us. "You must be Annabelle and Hayley. Ah, who is who?"

"I'm Annabelle," Anna said, stepping forward. "Hayley is my cousin of sorts."

"Nice to meet both of you! Come on, I got the room all set up for you."

Glancing over my shoulder, I looked around the place warily. Something wasn't sitting right with me, which made my senses kick into high gear. I kept close to Anna, keeping an eye on the doctor.

Ooo0ooO

(Rebekah's POV)

It took me a majority of my day to pinpoint a location that matched my memory of where Elijah was being kept. I found myself standing at the entrance of an old church called St. Anne's, which looked like it had been ransacked, or otherwise, judging by the blood on the walls.

The Father that had been there- Father Kieran- had been gracious enough to tell me where the attic was, after some persuasion. I walked up the wooden steps and found the room I was looking for.

I peered inside, since I was not able to enter and saw my brother's coffin, which was open. He laid there, stone still, his skin ashy gray and eyes closed. But suddenly, they snapped opened and I jerked as my mind was pulled elsewhere.

"What the bloody hell?" I muttered, looking around. I was back in the Abattoir, dressed in an older dress with my hair pinned up.

"Rebekah, language, please," a smooth, familiar voice said from behind me.

I turned and smiled. "Elijah!" I cried, dashing over to him so I could embrace him. "What is all this?"

"You don't remember?" he asked, placing my hand in the crook of his arm. "You and I went to the opera house together, it was your first foray back into New Orleans's society after Klaus removed the dagger from you- it's a memory only you and I share. Also, I needed to know it's not another one of Davina's tricks."

"Well how are you even awake?" I asked.

"Davina withdrew the dagger, unaware that in doing so even once it would negate its power. In a few hours I should be as good as new," Elijah replied, turning to walk down the hallway to pour himself a drink.

"So put me back into the attic and we can find a way to get you out!" I exclaimed impatiently.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite ready to leave yet, Rebekah. This girl Davina, she's curious. Willful, too. Soon I should be able to speak to her, perhaps even to propose a truce of some kind… So if we could end this war between the vampires and the witches, we'll be able to eliminate the threat to Hayley, Annabelle and her babies. Perhaps then Niklaus and our entire family can know peace."

He turned to look at me, his expression very serious. "In the meantime, I need you to look after Anna, she is our family now, so I need her and her unborn children to fall under our protection. Swear to me, Rebekah," he said urgently, pointing.

I snapped back into the present and looked into my brother's eyes. "I swear," I murmured before I took my leave.

Once I left the church, I sent a text to Anna, curious to know if she was still at the mansion, or if she had left with the witch.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

Dr. Paige had me lie down on one of those chair things, asking me to pull up my shirt. I listened to her, revealing the small bump that sat below my belly button.

"Ooh, would you look at that," she cooed. "May I?"

"Uh," I said uncertainly. "Sure?"

She pressed her hand softly over the mound, examining it with a gentle, patient touch. I barely relaxed, even when she covered my pelvis with that ultrasound goo.

I glanced at Hayley, who was standing by my side with her hands in her back pockets. She gave me a tight lipped smile and I furrowed my brows. I got distracted, however, when I felt the doctor place the ultrasound wand on my lower stomach.

I looked down at the strange device before the soft, pulsing sound of twin heart beats filled the room. I smiled softly, leaning up on my elbows a bit to look at my exposed belly.

"Both of your babies' heart rates are perfect," Dr. Paige stated, pulling the wand away and handing me a wipe to clean off the goo.

"I knew it," I said with relief. "They're tough, like their mom."

"Here," Hayley said, helping me off the table. I noticed the doctor glancing at Hayley's shoulder, which was exposed since her cardigan had started slipping.

"That's a unique birthmark," the woman commented.

Hayley and I exchanged a glance and I winced while she rolled her eyes.

"We're pretty much done here, right?" Hayley asked just as my phone buzzed.

_Where are you?_ I sighed at Rebekah's text.

"Your blood pressure's a bit high, I've got something for it," Dr. Paige said with another cheerful smile, walking out of the room.

_Bayou clinic with doctor_, I replied. _Hayley's with me._

"Anna-," Hayley began, but was cut off by the sound of a wolf howl. I looked at her, startled.

"Was that Charlie?" she whispered.

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so," I said quietly.

The sound of a car pulling up to the clinic then caught our attention. I felt a ripple of unease go up my spine.

"Hayley, we gotta go," I said, looking up at her.

She nodded, but Dr. Paige walked back into the room, carrying a small bottle of pills. Thinking fast, I winced and gave her a guilt look.

"Ah, I'm not that good with pills," I lied.

The doctor shrugged. "Well, me neither, truth be told," she replied nonchalantly.

Hayley and I turned when we heard the main door open, revealing three burly men who stopped to talk to Agnes. Another feeling of unease went up my spine and I turned just in time to see Dr. Paige taking out a needle from the drawers.

"Hayley!" I exclaimed.

Hayley whirled and lunged for the doctor while I sprinted for the door. The men charged forward and I cried out in surprise as I slammed the door, locking it. They slammed against it and I turned to see Hayley slam the needle into the doctor's neck, causing the woman to gasp and crumble to the ground.

"The window!" she yelled.

We ran forward and yanked the small window up. Hayley helped me through it, then slid through the opening herself just in time. The other door slammed open as we sprinted away into the heart of the bayou. My heart pounded fearfully as I screamed out for Klaus in my mind. Fear trickled through me even more when I felt that his side of the soul bond was closed off. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Come on!" Hayley said, grabbing my hand. We ran further into the darkness, weaving through the trees.

"Wait!" I hissed, yanking us behind a tall willow tree. I could hear the sound sof the men running after us, and their labored breathing.

They sprinted past and I looked at Hayley. She gave me a short nod before we dashed forward silently. I snarled as I tackled the first man, smashing his head into the ground. Hayley cried out as she slammed into the second, snapping his neck with brute force.

The man I had taken down grabbed me, gripping my arms tightly. I felt my wolf nearly burst forth as my nails lengthened, along with my teeth. I knew my eyes were glowing as I snatched the man's crossbow. I bared my fangs and slammed the weapon into his temple. He grunted as I pinned him down and kept slamming the crossbow into his head until he stopped moving.

The sound of a snapping twig has me standing and turning around at the same time. Hayley moved to my side, her eyes glowing just as brightly as mine, as we eyed the last man before us.

But before we could blink, Rebekah appeared in a whirl of blonde and black, snapping the man's neck with a twist of her hands. Hayley and I relaxed slightly, and I looked around.

"I have to say I'm impressed," Rebekah commented, looking at both of us with some sort of approval.

"How'd you find us?" Hayley asked.

"Anna's text got me halfway, vamping did the rest. Who are they?" she asked, looking down at the bodies.

"Witches, warlocks, whatever," Hayley muttered angrily.

I stiffened, hearing the sound of footsteps again. "There are more of them," I growled.

Rebekah looked briefly then turned back to us. "Run!" she shouted.

"Anna!" Hayley exclaimed, grabbing my hand again. I turned and began running again.

The sound of arrows being fired had me looking over my shoulders. I cried out when I saw two hit Rebekah, one in the stomach and one in the heart. Another was fired and Hayley gasped.

"Rebekah!" I screamed. "Hayley!"

Hayley collapsed as Rebekah did, and the men kept running forward. I saw one prepare to fire another arrow. I stood my ground, trembling with a mixture of rage and fear, which was a deadly combination.

My lips pulled back to reveal my fangs as I roared at them. I got ready to shift when a flash of brown and white appeared, snarling viciously. A wolf attacked the men, who began screaming.

I blinked and looked up, then my body jerked oddly. I looked down and saw an arrow embedded in my chest, just below my collarbone. I felt the effects of wolfsbane, and I stumbled.

The wolf continued snarling and ripping the men apart as my vision blurred. My mind suddenly remembered why the wolf's call seemed so familiar. I had seen this wolf before, just once, a few days ago.

"Patrick," I gasped before I slid away into unconsciousness.

Ooo0ooO

(Rebekah's POV)

I woke up with a strange feeling in my chest, then suddenly remembered there was an arrow piercing my heart. I coughed and yanked both out, allowing my body to heal. I looked around blearily.

"What the hell?" I muttered, noticing all the bodies around me, which had been torn to shreds.

"Hayley?" I called. "Anna?"

But there was no reply. I stood up and realized they were nowhere to be seen.

"Anna! Hayley!"

I growled and pulled out my phone. "Bloody, buggering hell," I hissed, dialing Nik's number.

"Little sister. What is going on?" he demanded.

"Anna and Hayley are missing," I explained quickly. "I can't find them."

"What do you mean she's missing?" he snarled fiercely.

"What do you think I mean?" I snapped. "There's blood and bodies everywhere, someone's ripped this lot to shreds and there's no smart aleck girl or pregnant fiancée."

There was a tense pause before Nik replied. "Keep looking, I'm on my way."

"Shit," I said under my breath as I put my phone away.

I searched the forest around the bodies, wincing at the state they were in. There was no sign or clue as to where they might have gone, so I went back to the clinic.

I noticed the front door was ajar and walked inside cautiously. I came across another body, a blonde, older woman. I deduced this was the doctor, and by the look of it, she was in on whatever scheme had occurred to hurt Anna and her twins.

A gentle breeze stirred and I saw Nik standing a few feet away, his eyes dark and expression an ugly mixture of rage and worry.

"Wow, you abandoned your quest for power to help out your family. Having an off day?" I asked sarcastically, eyeing my brother skeptically.

"Who took her, Rebekah?" he asked in a low voice.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Then who killed her attackers?" he growled.

"I don't know, I had an arrow in my heart," I said impatiently. "It wasn't Hayley or Anna who killed them, then who-," The sound of a wolf howling interrupted me. I gave Nik a dirty look. "Lovely. Perhaps her other cousins will know where she is."

We walked inside and I froze. Hayley was walking towards us, with Anna just behind her. Both of them were dirty and their clothes were torn. Hayley looked a little worse for wear, while Anna looked like she was shivering.

"Anna!" Klaus exclaimed, flashing forward.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

"Anna. Anna, wake up."

I groaned and forced my eyes opened. My vision blurred then cleared, and I tried to push myself up into the sitting position.

"Whoa, take it easy."

I flinched at the feeling of a hand against my back. I turned and saw Patrick crouching beside me. I blinked a few times then looked down. The arrow was gone. Hayley was lying beside me, with the arrow removed from her as well.

I narrowed my eyes at Patrick. "You saved me. Why?"

He rocked back on his heels. "I told you, something keeps drawing me back to you. I'm not the only one, but that's beside the point. Are you feeling all right?"

I shifted and rubbed a hand over where the arrow had hit me. "Yeah, I think so… Thank you."

"No problem," Patrick replied. "Just…keep quiet about me being here for now, okay? The vampires are already on edge about you guys, and the witches aren't going to be happy about me killing their friends."

"Wait-,"

"I'll see you around, Belle," he said, standing and flashing me a teasing grin. He loped off into the trees and I shook my head.

"Weird," I muttered. I turned and began shaking Hayley. "Hayley!"

"Muh-?" she moaned, scrunching her brows before opening her eyes.

"Anna? What the hell happened?" she asked.

"Ah, good question. Come on, we have to go find Rebekah," I said, standing on wobbly feet. I helped Hayley up and we began walking through the forest, back in the direction of the clinic.

"Anna!"

I looked up and felt relief slam into me like a tidal wave. I sprinted forward and leaped into Klaus's arms. He held me tightly, burying his face into my neck and hair and I clenched him, keeping him close.

"Klaus," I breathed, sagging my weight against him.

"What happened, tell me what happened," he said, pulling away to cup my face. I leaned into his touch, reviling in his warmth.

"I- I can't remember," I stammered.

"Neither can I…" Hayley said, scratching her head.

Klaus looked her over then examined me more closely. "You've completely healed. There's not a scratch on you," he said. "How is that, Hayley hasn't fully healed, why have you?"

"One of the perks of being a werewolf, remember?" I said with a tired smile.

"No, not that fast," he murmured, still holding me. Rebekah walked over and placed an arm around Hayley then myself.

"Leave them alone," she ordered in a quiet voice. She helped Hayley sit down on the steps before she herself looked me over. "It's the babies. The vampire blood, Klaus's blood, it can heal any wound."

She looked me in the eyes. "Your own children healed you. How did you both escape? You were outnumbered, unarmed… Those men were ripped to shreds."

"I think it was the wolf," Hayley said before I could open my mouth. "I think it was trying to protect her. Trying to protect us."

"The witches were supposed to protect you," Klaus snarled, crouching in front of me. He touched my knees gently. "When I get my hands on Sophie Devereux-,"

"It wasn't Sophie, it was Agnes," Hayley said flatly, looking displeased. "I should have known."

"We couldn't have," I muttered, pulling Klaus closer again.

"Fine, Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me. I'll slaughter the lot of them," he vowed viciously.

"Not if Elijah gets there first," Rebekah said quietly.

"Elijah?" Hayley and I said together.

"Did you find him?" Hayley asked, looking at Rebekah.

"He's been in touch, and he has a plan," she explained. I looked at Klaus and he seemed a little wary. "All he asks is that we take care of you, Anna. And we watch after Hayley."

Hayley smiled, looking down at her hands. I sighed and leaned against Klaus, who rubbed my back soothingly, his earlier anger forgotten.

"Hey, so can we go home now? I'd really like to sleep for a few days," I joked, nuzzling against him.

Hayley chuckled. "I second that."

I stood up and nearly stumbled. Klaus picked me up with ease, scooping me off the ground, encasing me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my nose against his neck, nudging.

"I've got you, love," he said gently. "I've got you, my Anna."

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

With Anna safely in my arms, I allowed myself to relax for the first time in hours. She clung to me trustingly while Rebekah helped Hayley, who trailed slightly behind us.

"Rebekah," I said. "Get Hayley home. There's someone I have to go see first."

Rebekah didn't reply, she just went towards the car I had parked off in the trees and drove off within a matters of minutes. Anna pulled slightly away and looked at me curiously.

"Who are we going to see?" she inquired.

"Camille," I stated. "There's something I have to do for her."

"What is that?"

I sighed and adjusted Anna a little, making sure she was comfortable. I told her about today's events, about how I used Cami to get close to Davina, and how my confrontation with her went. I told her about what Cami had told me about her twin brother Sean, and heard her soft sound of distress when I was done telling my story.

"How horrible," she whispered. "Poor Cami."

"Indeed," I agreed quietly.

Once we reached Camille's small apartment, I placed Anna down and told her to wait for me. I stood outside the sliding doors, looking inside to see Cami sitting in front of a mirror.

"Klaus," she said with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I've had quite a night. I recalled you mention something about nightmares and insomnia. I believe I can help. May I come in?" I asked politely. I looked at Anna, who leaned against the doorway, hidden from Cami's sight by the curtains.

"This is super weird. Come in," Cami replied. Then she paused and turned back to me. "Wait. That's right, I told you what happened. I never tell anybody but I told you."

Her eyes widened slightly. "And you said something about Sean standing alone against those demons. When he killed those men, I thought he must be mentally ill, but…what if it was demons? What if a vampire compelled him?"

"And if so, would you devote yourself to finding the guilty party? Would you sacrifice everything to find out the truth? And to what end?" I asked, searching her gaze. I felt a trickle of confusion and unease from Anna through the bond, but I ignored it.

"To what end? This is the entire reason I'm in New Orleans!" Camille exclaimed.

"Cami, whatever lies on the other end of this mystery will only offer you pain. Nothing will bring you brother back, your only hope for peace is to forget this," I urged.

"No."

"And to move on," I continued, moving forward slowly.

"No don't compel me to forget this!" Cami shouted.

"Klaus."

Cami looked over my shoulder. "Anna! What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Cami," Anna said, moving to my side.

I looked at the bartender. "If I allow you to remember, the knowledge will eat away at you. Your quest for truth will only put you in danger."

"Klaus, it isn't your place," Anna said calmly, resting her hand on my arm.

"You don't care about me!" Cami protested. "You just want me to forget this so I could be focused on Marcel. So I'll be a good little spy- for you!"

"I need your loyalty and yes, that may appear selfish to you, the scope of my plan goes far beyond myself! Power aside I am trying to honor my brother!" I nearly shouted. Anna's hand tightened and I reined back my temper.

Cami moved closer to me. "What about my brother? My _twin brother?_ We were bonded our whole lives, and I know, _I know_, he didn't just snap. And I _need _to know who did this and I need to make this right!" I clenched my jaw and moved closer again.

"No, _don't take this away from me!_" Cami almost screeched.

Just before I could grab her, Anna smoothly blocked my path. "Klaus, no," she said firmly. "This isn't right."

"What do you I suggest I do?" I demanded. "She will put herself in danger!"

"And how many times have you placed yourself in danger for your family? For me, for us?" Anna asked, tilting her head. "Don't make her forget her brother."

"Then what do I do."

Anna turned and smiled at Camille. The other woman smiled back as Anna took my hand. She guided it to Cami and I turned her head so her eyes met mine.

"Tell her her brother's death was a tragedy. Tell her all she can do now is to move on, knowing that her brother is at peace, and she doesn't need to worry."

I repeated Anna's words, compelling Cami. "I will find out what happened," I stated. "And when I do, I will make sure whoever harmed your brother will suffer."

Anna cut in again. "Now, tell her that tonight she will sleep, that she'll dream of a world… a world far better than this one." Anna looked at me. "A world where there is no evil, no demons, and all people…only desire to be good."

I did as I was told, before gently placing Cami back on her bed. The woman fell asleep and I reached out to pull Ann against my side. Tears stained her cheeks, just as they stained Cami's, and I brushed them away.

"Let's go home," I whispered, taking her into my arms again.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

I rested my head in the crook of Klaus's neck wearily. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of his heartbeat, letting it soothe me as he carried me back to the mansion.

I could feel his love and concern, which warmed me body like a fire, seeping through my veins slowly until I didn't feel cold any more.

Occasionally, his lips would press against my forehead, gently reassuring me I was safe.

"We're here," he sighed, sounding relived.

I opened my eyes and saw that we were standing on the porch of the mansion. Rebekah opened the door and Klaus carried me inside. Hayley stood behind her, and saw I was all right. Then she waved us off, claiming she was going to sleep for the next three days, just as she had said.

"She's not kidding either," I remarked with a small smile.

"You should do the same," Klaus said, giving me a narrow eyed look.

I rolled my eyes. "I think a shower is in order first."

"I'll help her," Rebekah offered, stepping in front of me. Klaus set me down gently and she wrapped her arm around me. I smiled at me slightly before I began to follow her.

"Wait."

Turning, Klaus set forward and cupped my face gently between his hands. His gaze searched mine before he pressed his lips to my forehead once more. Then he pressed his forehead against mine, exhaling a shaky breath.

Wordlessly, I took one of his hands and held it in my own, then guided the other one to the small bump between my hips. He sighed very quietly as his hand covered the twins, and silence enveloped us.

The sounds of the two heart beats sounded through the air, reassuring both of us that they were fine, just like I was.

"I'm…" Klaus trailed off, pulling away to look into my eyes. "I'm glad you're all right."

I smiled and touched his cheek. Lifting myself on my toes, I pressed a gentle kiss to his full lips. He kissed me back tenderly, as if I were made of glass. His eyes were midnight blue when I pulled away, and stayed on me as I ascended the stairs behind his sister.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

The doors leading out to the balcony were wide open, allowing the thick, humid air from outside to fill the room. The sounds of the swamp reverberated through the night, the call of the owl, the chirp of crickets, and finally, the howl of a wolf, far away.

I walked outside and slipped my hands in my pockets. Annabelle was standing at the railing, looking out towards the vast expanse of forest in front of her. She had cleaned herself up, her hair now tumbled freely without any snarls or leaves, and her skin was once more smooth, luminescent under the pale moonlight.

When she heard my approach, she turned to look over her shoulder. Her eyes were shining in the light, calm, like two pools of silver.

"Hello," she said softly.

I walked over to her side, looking up towards the moon. It had yet to reach its peak, and hung in the black velvet sky among the stars. It was nearly full, a constant reminder of the hold it had over Anna and myself.

My Anna.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, looking down at her.

She shrugged a little. "Fine. We're fine."

I turned slightly and lifted a hand to her chin. I brushed my fingers along her smooth skin, inclining her head back so her gaze would meet mine. Her gray eyes held mine steadily.

"Are you sure?"

She lifted a hand to mine, taking it so my knuckles brushed along her cheek. She sighed softly and looked down, her lashes casting long shadows.

"I was afraid," she whispered. She looked back up. "I was afraid that I was going to lose them. I don't think I've ever been that scared in my life."

She turned so she could lean on the railing again. "I wasn't afraid when I moved back here, and I wasn't afraid of the vampires. But those witches… I thought I could trust them."

"We both did," I murmured, mirroring her pose. I exhaled slowly. "They fooled us both, love."

Anger flickered over her features. "I just don't understand. I want to understand. These children, they are innocent. They haven't hurt anyone," she snarled quietly.

"They're afraid of their father," I replied, looking over at her. Her shoulders gave a little. "They're afraid that they'll become just like me. Another abomination of nature. A demon."

Anna's hands reached over and took mine. I twisted our hands so I could rub my thumb over the back of her fingers. The sapphire on her third finger glinted.

"No, you're not," she chastised. "I know who you really are. Keep believing that you're this demon, and you'll become the very thing you're afraid of becoming."

"I'm not afraid-,"

"Yes," Anna interrupted, looking up at me. "You are. You're afraid of what you were, and that you'll become that person again."

Anna stepped closer to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. "But you won't," she continued. "You'll do the right thing. I'll be here."

_We all must stand alone against our demons,_ I had said before.

_What if his demons become mine too?_

Camille's earlier words echoed through my mind as I pressed my lips into Anna's soft brown hair. I squeezed my eyes shut briefly before I inhaled to gather myself.

"Shall we go to bed, my Anna?" I asked, pulling back to caress her cheek once more.

She leaned into my touch, her lips curving upwards. "Only if you join me," she murmured, her eyes gleaming.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Thanks you guys for the reviews! katherinemikaelson has suggested the names Claire and Mason for the twins, so if you like those names, let me know! Otherwise, keep the baby names coming!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	6. Can't Happen Here

Chapter Five: Can't Happen Here

"_We give what we take  
When we take nothing  
We're erased and betrayed by mistakes_

_Does your god  
Know my god?  
This is how the world will end_

_Demons beat down, they beat down our doors  
And it begs the question  
Could this scene be real?  
Stealing away our children  
Taking away our dreams_

_Does your god  
Know my god?  
This is how the world will end_…"

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

When dawn broke, I got out of bed with one thought on my mind. The fury that coursed through my veins had not simmered down, and I wanted answers.

Humans always say that mother grizzlies become ferocious when they're protecting their cubs, they even use it as an expression. Well, no grizzly could compare to a mother wolf and her pups, and I was no exception. My children might be seen abominations, as demons meant to bring hell to the witches, and right now, I was going to be that hell.

And the first witch on my list was Agnes.

I didn't protest when Charlie appeared out of nowhere and shadowed me as I made my way into town, heading for the Cauldron, where I knew Agnes was set up. After all, she was the first witch I met when I had returned to New Orleans, I was bound to remember the woman who had both warned me about my future and encouraged me to step towards it.

_You carry something, something both light and dark within you. This will be both a blessing and a curse. Many struggles stand in your way, but the biggest is the man who stands by your side._

I found her with relative ease. I sat down in front of her, ignoring the spitting look in her dark eyes. I bared my teeth in a semblance of a smile and held out my hands, wiggling my fingers mockingly.

"Want to read my palm, Agnes dear?" I asked.

She sniffed. "I do not know why you are here, wolf."

"You mean, why don't know why I'm risking coming here? Can't I visit my _favorite_ witch? Oh, did you make it home okay? You know, after you left me and Hayley to the mercy of your witch hunting party. So sorry about them, by the way. Pity."

Agnes's lips thinned. "I do not know what you are talking about. I don't know why those men attacked you."

I slammed my hands down on the table, causing a candle to fall over. Not breaking eye contact, I slapped a hand over the flame, ignoring the burn. It healed within seconds. "Let's not play games, shall we? Or as I like to say, let's cut the bullshit. I know what you did, Agnes, and I want to know _why_."

"What are you going to do, wolf?" Agnes asked, looking down her nose at me.

I smiled slowly. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know. You see, living with Klaus has given me a whole new perspective on how differently an interrogation can go," I said, lowering my voice and leaning forward. "And I might have a creative idea or two myself."

I stood up. "Then again, I could leave you to the mercy of my fiancé. He did, after all, warn you about his temper. Do you remember that, Agnes? I'm sure he'd be delighted to remind you all about that."

I leaned down once more, looking the witch in the eye. "And if I don't get my answer, you can be sure that I'll be back. Don't mess with me, Agnes, you might just end up like your friends in the bayou- scattered all over the Quarter."

I turned and walked away, ignoring how her eyes burned holes into my back. I jerked my chin, signaling to Charlie, who had been observing from a safe distance. He melted into the crowd, then appeared by my side, placing a hand on my lower back. It was only then did I realize I was shaking.

"Anna, calm down," Charlie murmured. "Your eyes will change color."

I exhaled, trying to calm the angry beat of my heart. I closed my eyes and nodded. "I'm all right. I'm going to find Klaus. Go back to the mansion, make sure you're not seen."

Charlie didn't protest, he simply disappeared again. I clenched my fists and looked around. Klaus had left even earlier than I had, or had woken up during the night, I was not sure. But I figured he would go after one person, another witch- Sophie.

Ooo0ooO

(Elijah's POV)

I could feel the hunger within me clawing at my throat, the ravenous thirst that pushed the monster inside me closer to the surface. Briefly, it reared its head as blackish veins crept from my reddening eyes, but as I watched Davina, I knew I could not harm her. I regained control, reminding myself of a promise I had made.

"You're the one they call honorable," Davina said in a clear voice that showed no fear.

I smiled. "Yes, that's what they call me. And yet, I followed my brother here to New Orleans to engage in a war." Slowly, I moved over to a small chair, seating myself upon it, keeping my gaze on Davina. "So, I ask you, does that sound honorable to you?"

"You don't look well," she remarked, looking me over. I knew well that I looked rather horrifying, with my gray, ashy skin.

"Well only this morning I had a mystical dagger embedded in my chest," I said smoothly. "So I'd say I'm holding myself together quite well."

I leaned forward slightly. "Davina. I believe you and I have the power to end a war between witches and vampires before it truly begins. I, by keeping my brother in line, and you, by behaving like your true self, not some tool for Marcel and the witches."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Well for one thing despite of a ravenous hunger, I have not tried to take your blood."

"Why not? I'm the only one here," Davina said, walking slowly over to her dresser.

"Even in my present condition, I would not _feed_ from a child," I protested.

I watched as the girl picked up what looked like to be a small letter opener, before she pricked her finger without flinching or reacting. She moved closer to me, and I watched her warily, ignoring the tempting scent of her blood. The hunger continued to claw at my throat as she extended the opener towards me, before resting it on the corner of my bottom lip. I grabbed her hand, still grappling for control, gasping as the drop was absorbed into my body. I healed quickly, my pallor returning to a healthy state.

"Now," Davina said, placing the opener aside. "What is it you want to talk about, besides the witches?"

I narrowed my eyes. I stood up and wandered the room, gazing towards the various drawings on a multitude of canvases. I noticed one depicting the witch Katie, whom Annabelle had killed, and beside it was one of Jane Anne Devereux. I shifted, noticing how one was partially covered with a cloth.

I lifted my hand towards it before pausing. "May I?" I asked.

Davina shrugged. "Sure."

I removed the cloth and tried to control my reaction. There was a painting, one that rivalled the talents of my brother, that depicted a scene that caused ice to form in my veins.

In the foreground stood a woman, with long brown hair. Her face was blank, without any features, and she stood with her profile facing me. Her shoulders were lightly caved in as her hands cradled her very large, very pregnant stomach. Standing beside her on the right was another woman, one with dark hair, with her back to the viewer. Her head was turned slightly, as if to look at the other woman, and I noticed a small birthmark on her right shoulder, one of a crescent moon. Finally, on the left stood a large, black shadow, which reached out towards the pregnant woman as if to touch her face. All I could see were the eyes, which looked dark blue, but were changing into a bright gold color.

The background was like an explosion of hot colors, reds, oranges and yellows, blending together in a massive flame. There were small, black figures within the fire, and emerging from the fire was a pack of wolves, one gray wolf, two brown wolves and one black wolf. Each had yellow dots for their eyes.

"This is extraordinary," I murmured. "Where did you learn to paint like this?"

"I've been drawing since I could pick up a crayon," Davina explained, moving closer. "I… I usually draw out the visions that I have, so I can see them more clearly."

"And what kind of vision is this?" I asked, gesturing towards the canvas before us.

Davina was quiet for a moment. "I keep seeing her, a pregnant woman with gold eyes. She seems familiar, like I've seen her before. Every time I have a vision about her, it leads to this. Fire. Death. So much death."

I stared at the painting for a moment longer before I covered it up again. "Does Marcel know if this vision?"

"No," Davina replied, pursing her lips. I arched my brow and the witch sighed. "I don't have to share everything with him, you know. This is of the future. Right now, we're more focused on what's happening now."

Storing that information away for later, knowing I would have to tell Annabelle and Niklaus of this, I moved towards another part of the room. I spotted a small violin that was slightly damaged.

"Do you play?" I inquired, changing the subject.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

When I reached Rousseau's, I picked up on Klaus's scent, and realized Sophie was nowhere to be seen. I sighed with annoyance, then left the restaurant.

"Annabelle!"

I turned at the sharp whisper, and saw Patrick hiding in the alleyway. I walked over to him, looking around cautiously.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Listen, there's something I got to tell you," he said, pulling me deeper into the alleyway and away from any prying eyes.

I yanked myself out of his grasp and glared. "Make it quick, I've got a witch I need to talk to, pronto."

"There's more of us," he said in a rush.

I leaned away from him slightly, narrowing my eyes. "What do you mean 'more of us'?"

"More wolves, out in the bayou," he continued. "Look, when I got to you and Hayley the other night, there was another wolf right behind me. I think you had passed out by that point, but whoever it was was the one who tore apart those guys, not me."

"But I _saw_ you attack them, you said _you_ killed them," I protested, crossing my arms.

"Of course I did, otherwise you would've ended up with another arrow in you. and I lied about the last part because what was I supposed to say? Oh, by the way, I think another werewolf that can shift without the full moon appeared out of nowhere and saved your sorry ass. I'm telling you, whoever it was came out of nowhere and started tearing those witches to pieces."

"Wait, wait, that's the other thing, how can you shift without the full moon?" I demanded.

Patrick looked away. "That's another story for another time, okay? I'm more concerned about the other guy. You know how I told you I was drawn to you? Well, I think I'm not the only one. I managed to get you away from the fray, then I left because I wanted to track whoever that was down."

"And did you?"

Patrick shook his head, running a hand through his longish hair. "No, they were gone by the time I got back. Then I had to bail since I knew your mate was going to find you one way or another, and I'm still trying to avoid him like that plague."

I rolled my eyes. "He's my fiancé, you know. You might want to watch what you say about him."

He winced. "Sorry."

I exhaled and ran a hand over my forehead. "So there's werewolves in the bayou, because Marcel drove them out. Makes sense. Do you know how many?"

"No. I've been keeping to myself for the most part. They don't seem like the welcoming type."

I nodded. "All right. Thank you, Patrick, for everything."

"I'll see you around," he said with a wave before leaping up towards the fire escape and taking to the roofs.

I watched him go, then frowned. If Patrick wasn't the one who had killed those witches, who else was out there? I made a mental note to ask Charlie about what he knew from his explorations, then took off towards the mansion.

When I got back, I could hear the sounds of Klaus angrily speaking to Sophie in the parlor room. I walked in, clenching my fists when I saw the witch.

"We had a deal! You protect my unborn children, I dismantle Marcel's army. And whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Anna and Hayley to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches," he snarled, sitting down on the couch, glaring at the witch.

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear! Annabelle and I are linked, remember? She dies, I die," Sophie protested.

"Then who were they?" I demanded, walking into the room. Klaus looked at me, but I was focused on staring down the witch before me, who shrank back under my furious gaze.

"They're a faction of extremists," Sophie said bitterly. "Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the babies."

"What kind of vision?" Klaus asked, his eyes burning into me. I clenched my jaw, ignoring him.

"She has them all the time, they're totally open to interpretation. I'm guessing she's wrong on this one," Sophie said with a wave of her hands.

"Well how, may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted?" Klaus asked, leaning forward.

"Pretty much that your babies would bring death to all witches."

Klaus's eyes snapped over to me. "You knew about this?" I lifted my chin slightly, but didn't reply. "So much for not telling each other lies."

"Do you really think for a second that I would believe that our babies would bring death to all witches?" I snapped, glaring.

"That _is_ what Sabine's vision said…" Sophie said, but I cut her off with another fierce look.

Klaus leaned back again. "Oh, well. I grow fonder of this children by the second," he said, looking both angry and a little pleased.

"Easy," I growled at him. "Don't look so smug. I just might kill some witches before I start to really show."

Klaus smirked and I heard Rebekah sigh as she moved across the room to sit on the opposite end of the couch. I moved closer to Klaus, since despite my temper, still proved to be a sense of comfort. I rested a hand on his shoulder briefly, before moving to the chair closest to him.

"Sophie, look," Rebekah began. "I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson miracle babies whilst he tries to win your witch Davina's loyalty. Why don't you just tell me how extreme this faction is?"

All of our gazes shot over to Rebekah at once.

"Elijah's talking to Davina?" Sophie asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, as we speak, I imagine," Rebekah replied, furrowing her brows and crossing her legs.

"I'm guessing she'll have plenty to say about that crowd," Sophie muttered.

Klaus motioned with his hands and sat back once more. "Do tell."

"I…wasn't always an advocate for the witches," Sophie explained. "My sister was devoted like our parents, and our upbringing was very strict, which drove me nuts. The minute I turned 21, I left the Quarter to travel and play, but I wanted to be a chef so I came back to Rousseau's. Once I started work again, Jane Anna came to find me, telling me about how our coven had decided to move ahead with the Harvest."

"What the bloody hell is a Harvest?" Rebekah asked.

"It's a ritual our coven does every three centuries so that the bond to our ancestral magic is restored. We appease our ancestors, they keep our ancestral power flowing."

"And why haven't I heard of this?" Klaus asked. I stretched in my chair, moving it closer to him. I turned so my head could rest on the arm rest of the couch. Absently, without letting his gaze stray away from Sophie, Klaus placed a gentle hand on my hair, stroking it. I sighed, allowing the brief moment of being pampered to pass as Sophie continued.

"Because the Harvest always seemed like a myth, a story passed down generations like Noah's Ark or the Buddha walking on water, the kind some people take literally, and some people don't. I was one of the people who didn't. They had the girls of our community preparing for months. Four would be chosen for the Harvest. They said it was an honor, that they were special. I thought it was a myth."

"Was it?" Rebekah inquired. I shifted against, curling on my side so I could look at Sophie once more. I narrowed my eyes when she met my gaze, and her dark eyes flickered away nervously.

Klaus's phone rang, and he leaned forward to answer it, removing his hand from my hair. He checked the screen and stood up, liking slightly annoyed. I sat up, eyeing him.

"Marcel. Bit early in the day for you, isn't it?"

"I know I make this look easy, but I still have an empire to run," Marcel replied easily from the other side of the line.

"Rather you than me. All that responsibility seems like a bore," Klaus said. I picked up on the hints of sarcasm in his tone and rolled my eyes at him.

"Well this might spice things up, I just heard about a bunch of dead witches out in the bayou, the kind of damage a werewolf might do, only there was no full moon… I have an informant out there I need to meet, and I would love for you to come with me. Maybe bring Anna with you, hm? Maybe she can shed some light on the situation."

"Dead witches in the bayou. Sounds less like problem and more like cause for a celebration," Klaus said smoothly, ignoring the last part of Marcel's request as he watched Sophie's reaction closely.

"Well something killed them, and may still be out there, and with your blood- the only cure for a werewolf bite- I would love for you to accompany me. Bring Anna. Tell her I miss her."

Klaus met my gaze and I nodded slightly. His jaw muscle twitched, but he resigned.

"Well why not, we haven't been to the bayou in ages," he said. "We're on my way."

"Peace out, brother."

Klaus hung up just as Hayley walked into the room, holding a cup of tea. I sniffed the air. Hibiscus? Maybe she was the one with high blood pressure.

"You can't go out there now," Sophie protested. "I need to gather the witch's remains and consecrate them. If I don't get to them before sundown, we lose the link to their magic."

"Those witches tried to kill Anna and Hayley. I prefer for Marcel's informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, or her, or to you know, my twins." He gestured towards my lower stomach.

"Yeah, you know, them," Hayley said sarcastically, lifting her mug in salute. "You are all class."

Klaus ignored Hayley, pointing a finger at Sophie. "Stay put and save the rest of our story until I return. Come along, Anna."

"I'm not coming just yet," I said as I followed Klaus out of the main parlor room. He paused at the front door, turning to look at me. "Just tell Marcel I'll be there. I want to go out there first, maybe he's right, maybe there's something there that will help me figure out what the hell saved me and Hayley. I can bring Charlie with me or something."

Klaus sighed deeply. "Very well," he conceded. I walked over to him and leaned up on my toes to kiss him.

"Why is it," he murmured against my lips. "One moment you are ready to tear the head off of Sophie Devereux, and the next you are back to being my Anna?"

I hummed softly. "Because your Anna is going to do whatever she needs to do to protect these babies, even if that means ripping a few heads off."

Klaus watched me for a long moment before he smirked a little. "I'll see you later then, sweetheart."

Ooo0ooO

(Hayley's POV)

Once Klaus was gone, Anna called her brother to tell him to get over to the mansion. Apparently Charlie had taken to camping out in the woods, only stopping by every few days to check on Anna and everything else.

He arrived only a few minutes later, covered in dirt and sweat, looking like he had ran here on four paws rather than driving here with two legs. I couldn't help but notice his distasteful expression when he saw Rebekah, which faded away when he saw his sister and me.

He hugged her, despite her protests claiming he smelled worse than a skunk. I nearly gagged when he hugged me in turn.

"You know, I get you're friendly and all, but have you heard of a shower?" I asked, wrinkling my nose, looking him up and down.

Charlie laughed. "Sorry. What is it you wanted, Anna?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Shower first, then I'll explain. I can't think straight with your body odor hogging up all the clean air. I really don't want to trigger morning sickness, if you don't mind."

Charlie huffed then paused when he saw Sophie. "What is she doing here?" he growled, narrowing his gray eyes at the witch.

I sighed. "Rein back the testosterone, big guy," I said, stepping between him and Sophie. "She was brought here by Klaus to answer for her, ah, crimes, I guess. Chill, shower, then let's go a move on."

Charlie grumbled but obeyed, jogging up the stairs. He reemerged within ten minutes, his hair dripping as he tugged on a fresh shirt.

"Okay," he said, crossing his arms. "So what's up?"

While Anna quickly explained everything to Charlie, I spotted Sophie slipping out of the mansion quietly. Narrowing my eyes in suspicion, I followed her as she walked all the way to the cemetery, into the tomb.

She looked like she was searching for something as she bent over, reaching inside a small crevice before going to her bag to put whatever she had grabbed inside. She turned and froze when she saw me.

"Hey. What the hell?" Sophie demanded.

"You're going out there anyway, aren't you? I want to go with you," I stated firmly.

"Not without us, that is," Anna said, walking inside the tomb with Charlie right behind her.

Sophie frowned. "No thanks. Already got assaulted by Klaus this morning, don't need a repeat."

I blocked her way when she tried to slide by. "What if whatever's responsible for all those dead witches is still out there? We've already established that it likes me and Anna and hates witches, so you'll be safer with us."

"Sorry if I'm not buying your sudden concern for my safety," Sophie snapped, moving to the side again.

I slammed my hand against the wall, causing the old brick to move. "Listen, the whole reason I came to this stupid town in the first place was to learn more about my family. Your sister's the one who told me that Marcel ran the werewolves out of the Quarter into the bayou, and last night, pretty sure that some guardian angel wolf saved our lives. So I'm coming with you guys."

"Ah, about that," Anna said. I glanced over at her. "There's something you need to know."

After Anna was done explaining everything having to do with that guy Patrick, I stared at her. "So you're telling me some guy, who you met once, is the one watching over us, and not only that, might not be the only one? Well, that's great. More mystery to the weirdness."

"Could you lot _be_ any more idiotic?" Everyone turned at the sound of Rebekah's voice. She stood at the entrance to the tomb, looking annoyed. "Two can play the follow game, you know. You heard Klaus, he and Marcel are heading right where you're going, and Marcel said he wanted _Anna_ to go, not the whole bloody wolf pack."

"So distract them," Anna snapped. "Because unless you want to lock a hormonal, pregnant wolf in a tomb, I'm coming with you first. And wouldn't Elijah be mad if he hears that the babies and I died of asphyxiation?"

I smirked at Rebekah, who gave Anna a dirty look.

"Look, as much as I love the high levels of estrogen in this place," Charlie said uneasily. "Why don't we tone it down and work together to figure out what the hell is going on, all right?"

"Well, let's go then," I said, turning to walk out of the tomb and back into the pale sunlight.

"Are you going to lead us then, wolf?" Rebekah asked sarcastically.

I looked at her from over my shoulder. "You bet."

Anna walked outside, scowling at Rebekah. "Take it easy, blondie. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

Rebekah huffed as she began walking behind Anna and me. "As much as I loathe the idea of ruining this outfit, I have a promise to keep."

"Then shut up," Charlie said with disdain. "You whine a lot."

Rebekah's jaw dropped as Anna, Sophie and I choked on our laughter. Anna shoved at her brother, scolding him for being rude while Rebekah stuck her nose in the air and sailed in front of him.

It didn't take long for us to get deep into the bayou, and at that point, Rebekah called Klaus to check up on things. Anna walked beside her, obviously listening into their conversation while Charlie moved to walk beside me.

"Some family outing, huh?" he joked.

I snorted. "I'll say."

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

I trudged on beside Rebekah, who had her phone pressed to her ear. I could hear the sounds of music being played, and the commotion of bar noises in the background.

"Little sister. What is it?" Klaus said in lieu of saying hello.

"I'll have you know that I'm hiking through swamp to keep an eye on your precious mate and her wolf family," Rebekah snapped. "Perhaps you shouldn't be so bloody rude, Nik."

"What's the matter, Rebekah, you cross that I'm out with your ex?" Klaus asked silkily.

Rebekah ignored that. "What is all that dreadful hillbilly ruckus in the background?"

"According to the dreadful signage it's Big Auggie's Bayou Bar."

"Well, order up a few rounds of moonshine and stay clear of the dead witches for a few," Rebekah ordered. "The witch is on a burial mission, your baby mama is playing detective with her brother and the cousin is on a spirit quest and I'm keeping Elijah's promise to keep Anna and her safe so stall, please."

I grabbed the phone from Rebekah, ignoring her hiss of annoyance. "Klaus," I said with a small sigh. "Just tell Marcel I'll join you guys soon. Make up some lie, all right?"

"That should be easy enough," Klaus replied. "Be safe, won't you?"

"Being safe seems to be the easy part," I muttered, before hanging up and handing the phone back to Rebekah.

We continued walking along the bayou, alongside a large lake. I focused in on my senses, listening carefully, taking in the different scents. This new environment was unfamiliar, and my only comfort was this wolf who had protected Hayley and me, along with my brother, Klaus and his family.

"So this Harvest thingy, tell me more," Rebekah requested, moving closer to Sophie.

"Klaus said to wait."

"Yes, he also said to stay out of the bayou, and yet here we are, amongst the crawly, buzzy creatures," Rebekah said with disgust.

"What's the matter, Rebekah? Afraid of a few mosquitos?" Charlie asked.

Rebekah once more glared at my brother, before my attention was drawn elsewhere. I could smell the rot coming off the bodies before we reached the clearing where the dead witches lied in pieces.

"We're here," Hayley announced, looking around. I crouched down, studying a large paw print in the mud, one that was almost too big to be real.

"Whoa," Charlie murmured, studying a bloody slash mark on the side of a tree.

"What the hell," I muttered to myself, straightening.

"Is that a wolf track?" Sophie asked. The sound fo a twig snapping alerted all of us to a new arrival. I turned and saw a skinny, pale vampire standing about ten yards away. He eyed all of us warily, but then his gaze focused in on Rebekah.

"Who's there? What the hell? An Original?"

Before any of us could react, he flashed away into the trees. I winced and immediately took out my own phone, dialing Klaus's number.

"Anna?"

"Don't get mad, but we may have just ran into one of Marcel's day walkers," I blurted out. "But he got away."

There was a tense pause. "Let me understand this, against all logic, you, Hayley and the others went to the bayou where you ran into a man you think may be Marcel's informant, and then you lost him?" he demanded.

I sighed sharply. "Yes, and now that we've established that I'm a failure as a sister, as a friend, and as a fiancée, you should probably know he's on his way to Marcel right now to rat us out. Skinny guy in a hurry, looks like he saw a ghost."

"I'll handle it, but I'll need that distraction," Klaus ordered.

"I'm on my way," I replied before ending the call.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

Once I ended my phone call with Rebekah, I entered the bar and went over to where Marcel was sitting.

He smiled. "Everything okay?"

"Oh, just the usual. Temperamental sister," I replied, looking around. "So where's your informant?"

"Thomas? He's out sniffing around," Marcel said. I clenched my jaw at that. "Have a drink then we'll chase him down."

Marcel gestured to the bartender, and I removed my jacket before sitting down.

"Well I suppose it will give us a chance to talk things over, like why you haven't returned Elijah," I began while Marcel poured me a drink. "Maybe your young witch has grown partial to his company. She must get so bored."

"You never stop, do you?" he asked, setting down the bottle.

"You never answer, do you?" I retorted.

"Why you so curious about Davina?"

Although I didn't divulge my secrets, I prodded Marcel enough to get him talking about Davina and the witches. I listened to him talk about their rituals, about the Harvest, which picked up right after where Sophie had left off.

I couldn't contain my surprise when Marcel admitted to be lovers with Sophie. It seemed all the vampires did not mind fraternizing with the enemy. We were distracted once more by another phone call, which I took outside and out of Marcel's ear shot.

I returned to him, informing him that Annabelle would be joining us, before he went back to what he was telling me before. I listened and awaited my mate's arrival, wanting to make sure she was all right.

I sensed her presence before I saw her. She walked inside, her gray eyes betraying nothing as she smiled at Marcel, having walked in just he finished telling me of how he had saved Davina from the Harvest, and had seen them as kindred spirits.

"You were always quite the knight in shining armor," she said, sounding amused.

"Annabelle," Marcel said, turning a little. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up."

"Oh, you know," Anna said easily, moving to side between me and Marcel. "I always liked being fashionably late."

I excused myself, claiming the need to use the loo, before I walked outside, trusting that Anna would keep Marcel distracted. With some happy coincidence, I spotted the vampire Anna had described to me approaching the bar, looking rather pale and shaken.

"Thomas, I presume," I said, throwing an arm around his shoulders and leading him away. "Marcel asked me to found out what you know about the dead witches."

"I… I heard they were going after some pregnant werewolf," Thomas stammered, laughing. "She was stupid being out there all alone."

Well, at least the informant did not have all the information correct on this one.

I smiled. "Yes, she was, yes. It's amazing how gullible some people can be."

Thomas laughed again. "Yeah-,"

I snapped his neck with ease, letting his body slide to the ground before I sighed. Moving it out of sight, I went back inside.

I went back to the bar, noticing both chairs were empty. I looked around with worry, before I saw Anna walking back. Her brows furrowed together.

"Did you scare him off then?" I teased. When Anna didn't smile, I felt my own fade away. "Where's Marcel? In the bathroom touching up his lipstick?"

"Excuse me for being pregnant and needing to pee," Anna snapped. "I don't know where he went."

"He didn't tell you he was leaving?" I asked sharply.

"No…do you think he realized we were stalling him?"

"No, unless he was stalling us," I realized, grabbing my jacket.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

"What? There's no way I'm letting you do that!"

I sighed. "Charlie, Klaus will be there."

"Oh, yeah, he's been such a _big_ help!" he scoffed.

"I'm going, Charles, now you can either go home or keep checking out the bayou for any more signs of our mystery wolf, all right?"

Charlie groaned. "Don't call me that."

"Then do what I say!" I hissed, before turning on my heel and stalking away.

"Keep me updated!" I called over my shoulder.

Big Auggie's was not hard to find, considering you could smell the beer and grease from over a mile away. I went inside and found Klaus sitting with Marcel, each drinking from a tall bottle of what looked to be like real moonshine. I wrinkled my nose before I made my way over to them.

Klaus deserted the field briefly to take care of Marcel's informant as I took his seat.

"So tell me, Anna, how are things with you?" Marcel asked pleasantly. "I'm sure you're not too keen about Klaus working for me."

"Working for you?" I repeated in sugary tones. "I didn't realize drinking all day and night was labor."

"You always had an aptitude for sarcasm."

"I consider it one of my many quirks," I said dryly.

Marcel chuckled. "It certainly hasn't faded away these past five years," he remarked, tilting his glass at me.

"I thought you liked my sense of humor," I said, giving him a look. "Or at least, that's what you said when we first met."

"It worked in your favor," Marcel said with a nod.

"Well, thank goodness for that."

"Do you want something?" Marcel asked, gesturing with his hands.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Now, you and I know that is game is fun and all, but you also know I can't drink alcohol in my current condition."

"Mmm, right," Marcel hummed, eyeing me. "Did I ever give you a proper congratulations?"

"Unless you consider getting me kidnapped, tied up and dosed with wolfsbane something of the congratulatory nature, then no."

"You did get away."

I laughed. "Only because I wanted to live for my twin's sake."

"Twins, huh?"

I stilled slightly, realizing that Marcel had been under the assumption that my pregnancy was going to lead to a baby, not babies.

"Ah, I got to pee. I'll be back in a flash."

I walked away, trying not to hurry, as I shoved my way to the disgusting bar bathroom. I made sure not to touch much, gagging at the smells.

When I came back out, and Klaus and I found out he was gone, I felt a cold pit form in my stomach.

Shit, shit, shit, I thought to myself.

Klaus and I went back to the Quarter. I called Charlie, telling him what had happened. He informed me that Rebekah was staying with Hayley and Sophie to keep an eye on things while he went back to the mansion to look through some things he had brought with him from Mystic Falls. I didn't have time to ask him what, since by that time Klaus had lead me back to the Abattoir to wait for Marcel.

Ooo0ooO

(Hayley's POV)

I watched Sophie perform her little witchy woo ritual over each body, with Rebekah standing off to the side quietly. I wondered if Anna was all right. Charlie had just left, making noises about doing research or something back at the mansion.

"Done," Sophie said, standing and wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Finally," Rebekah huffed, walking off towards the direction where Sophie had parked her car before we had started this hike. When we reached it, I turned to eye the witch.

"That seemed like a lot of work for some dead magic," I commented.

"I did what needed to be done."

"Those people, all of this, because of a vision about Anna's babies you don't think is true?"

"Look," Sophie said, putting her bag in the trunk. "I love Sabine, but she's the witch equivalent of a drama queen. I've learned to take a little stock in whatever she says, or sees. Just kind of wish she had kept her mouth shut."

"The Harvest ritual, you said you didn't believe in it. Were you right?" I asked.

Sophie shook her head. "No. I saw it with my own eyes. It was working. It was real."

"So how could you be so sure Sabine's vision isn't?" I asked warily.

Sophie glanced over at me, but didn't reply.

"Come on," Rebekah called impatiently. "I would like to get home sometime tonight, if you don't mind."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, still feeling uneasy about Sophie's lack of response.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

"How do you know Marcel will be here?" Anna asked, looking around the empty building.

"He'll show up sooner rather than later," I replied, climbing the stairs to the second story. "When he does, we'll be here. Although, I'd prefer it if you'd keep yourself out of sight. It might get ugly."

"Uglier than it already is?" Anna retorted. "Please. I'm staying right beside you."

I sighed. "Very well, if you insist."

As predicted, it did not take long for Marcel to show up, looking rather irritated. I shifted so I could stand on the railing to give myself more height, whereas Anna stood leaning against the railing, looking down at Marcel impassively.

"Taking me on a field trip to distract me? Pathetic, and obvious, I taught you better than that," I called out, drawing his attention upwards.

"You taught me to protect what's mine. You will not take Davina from me, end of story," Marcel snapped.

"An immutable law of nature, Marcel, is that the strong always take from the weak," I replied.

"Don't bring Darwin into this, boys," Anna said coolly. "I'm sure it hardly applies here."

"Which is something you would say, Annabelle," Marcel sneered. "Considering you were always weak. And you, Klaus…Oh if you were so strong, you wouldn't have run away from New Orleans like a little bitch, all those years ago. Tell me, Anna, do you like knowing your mate is just as weak as you are?"

"You want _weak?_" Anna snarled.

In a blur of movement, she vaulted over the edge, launching herself at Marcel. She uttered a fierce cry, sending her fist into Marcel's jaw, causing him to crash into the ground. I moved quickly, restraining her and pushing her behind me before Marcel could attack her back.

"You've been playing king with a bunch of children for too long," I growled. "Don't mistake me for one of your nightwalker lakies, Marcel. I can take Davina any time I like."

Marcel flashed forward but was intercepted by another blur, which knocked him over into the dirt once more. I heard Anna gasp softly, her hand suddenly gripping my arm tightly.

"What the-?" Marcel grunted.

"Do forgive me, Marcel," Elijah said calmly, appearing beside me. "If anyone is to teach my brother a lesson, it's me."

"Elijah," Marcel spat, standing up. "I didn't realize Davina let you out."

"Yes, well, as it turns out she did. Now, if you would be so kind as to excuse us, I have matters to attend to with my family," Elijah replied.

"You think I'm just going to let all of you walk away?" he demanded.

I shoved Anna behind me again when she peered around me to look at Elijah with astonishment. I watched my brother tilt his head at Marcel.

"Yes, I am," Elijah returned. "Because I am quite certain the odds are not in your favor. You are outnumbered three to one, and are without your vampires at your disposal. Now, I bid you good night. Niklaus?"

"Come along, Anna," I said softly, taking her into my arms so Elijah and I could leave quickly. She kept her grip on me tight until we reached the mansion.

She gave a soft cry when I placed her down, and leapt into Elijah's arms. I ignored the feeling of jealousy that sparked within me for a moment. Anna pulled away from my brother and smiled widely at him.

"It's good to see you again," she said.

"I am glad that you are well," Elijah said, taking her hand and raising it to his lips.

"Yes, yes, let's do with the formalities later, brother," I said urgently. "There are others who would like to see you."

"Indeed," Elijah said, straightening.

Anna moved closer to me, linking her arm through mine and resting her head on my shoulder. I sighed, releasing the excess tension in my body, before I turned and kissed the top of her head gently.

Then we walked inside, where we found Hayley, Charlie, and Rebekah standing in the parlor.

Ooo0ooO

(Hayley's POV)

Rebekah poured herself and Charlie a drink once we were back in the mansion. Charlie had taken a break from whatever he had been doing, greeting both of us before accepting the glass of bourbon Rebekah placed in his hands.

"I don't care if we have to get all of you a leash that was your last trip to the bayou. What is it with you and those wolves anyway?" Rebekah demanded.

"I feel like we're connected somehow. I don't know, maybe it's just some pipe dream that I have of finding any more of my real family out there but sometimes when I feel like it's me against the world, it keeps me going."

"But so far, you got us," Charlie said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, lucky me," I said sarcastically, smiling. Charlie snorted and ruffled my hair. Rebekah handed me a drink, which I accepted.

"Well, if you ask me, family's a pain in the behind and, as for being in it alone, how dare you. I don't ruin a perfectly fabulous pair of boots traipsing through the bayou just for anyone."

"Rebekah, I didn't realize you were such a softie," Charlie teased, grinning.

I smiled too when Rebekah rolled her eyes.

The front door opened then, revealing Anna and Klaus, who had very different looks on their faces. Anna looked like she was about to burst, with her gray eyes shining, while Klaus looked grave, somber.

"Nik, finally, what-,"

Rebekah stopped talking when Elijah walked through the doors, pausing to smile at all of us.

I felt my heart flutter for a moment as a smile slowly crept over my lips.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

"Nik, finally, what-,"

Rebekah froze before running into her brother's arms. "Elijah. You're safe."

Elijah smiled at her, then nodded at Charlie, who returned the greeting by tilting his glass. Then Elijah looked over at Hayley, who looked pleased. No… maybe even more than pleased.

I tilted my head slightly as I studied her expression. It seemed familiar…

Rebekah interrupted my thoughts. "Now that your home, is your first plan to kill Niklaus?"

"I'd like to see you try, blondie," I said, arching my brows at her.

Elijah stepped forward, his gaze still focused on Hayley, who then walked out of the room without a sound. "Excuse me," he said, kissing her cheek. "Just a moment."

When he followed Hayley, I struggled to suppress a smile. Rebekah looked at me and Klaus incredulously.

"Where's he going?" she demanded.

I leaned up on my toes, kissing Klaus's cheek in turn. "Give us a minute," I requested, I met my brother's gaze, and by some silent agreement, we followed Elijah and Hayley.

We peered around the door that lead outside and saw Elijah quietly approaching Hayley, who turned, her eyes gleaming.

"You're back," she said.

"I'm back."

There was a long pause, with Hayley smiling at Elijah. For a moment, I thought she would either hug or kiss him…until that smile faded and her hand lashed out, slapping Elijah sharply across the cheek. Charlie and I winced sympathetically.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Hayley warned, before shifting on her feet. "Welcome home."

As she walked away, he touched his cheek, looking baffled. Charlie and I then moved out of his line of sight, not wanting to be caught snooping. Charlie tugged my hand quietly, leading me into the kitchen.

"I've got to tell you something," he said, leaning against the kitchen counter. "I think I have to go back to Mystic Falls."

I stilled and looked at him with confusion. "Why?"

"Because with everything that's happening, I realized our best bet to figuring out what's going on with the wolves si to look at Grandpa's journals…"

"Which are back there," I finished.

Charlie nodded. "I'll be back in a few days. I just have to collect everything and make sure Meredith is okay, then I'll be back, okay?"

I sighed, crossing my arms. "Are you sure those journals will be helpful?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't see how it would hurt having them here. They do give detailed descriptions of our family's bloodline, and the bloodlines that followed. Maybe we can find something that'll help Hayley, or help us figure something out about that mystery wolf."

"You're right," I agreed slowly. I sighed and looked into my brother's eyes. "I'll miss you though."

He walked forward and pulled me into his arms. "It will be just for a few days, Anna. You've gone longer without me here."

"I know. I just got used to having you back though."

Charlie held me for a long time, and I leaned against him, before we went to find the others to tell them of his plan. They all seemed to agree with the idea, and before I knew it, Charlie had packed his things and said his goodbyes, or rather, his "see you laters".

I leaned against Klaus's side as I watched my brother drive off in the truck he had stashed in the forest behind the mansion, letting Klaus soothe me with reassuring touches. He pressed a kiss to my hair.

"Come along," he murmured against my ear. "Elijah would like to speak to us."

I followed him into the other room, the office of sorts, where Elijah stood behind the desk. Hayley stood close to the fireplace, Rebekah sat in one chair, then Klaus sat in the other. I sat on the arm rest, holding his hand in mine.

Elijah cleared his throat and began. "Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie. This story that Sophie Devereux fabricated, this struggle for control over the French Quarter, this war between vampires and witches, wasn't over territory at all, this was over Davina. Eight months ago, Sophie Devereux and her sister Jane Anne lost everything. Now four months after that, connections are made about a young woman, pregnant with two Hybrid children, and her cousin then walks into their restaurant, suddenly all hope is renewed."

Klaus stiffened at that, but I squeezed his hand. "Jane Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister could use you to find Davina. If Sophie Devereux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power- this is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Devereux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone," Elijah concluded.

"What about Agnes?" I asked. "She was the one who wanted me and Hayley died, not Sophie."

"We shall deal with Agnes. In the meanwhile, Anna, you and Hayley should stay away from the witches, since their true intent is no longer towards you."

Hayley nodded. "I've got no problem with that."

"And what, does that make me stuck on werewolf babysitting duty until further notice?" Rebekah demanded.

"For the time being, yes," Elijah said calmly. "We need to stay together and protect what is ours, without each other, we will be lost."

"It seems you have everything sort out," Klaus said coolly.

"Don't," I whispered softly, reaching out to touch his cheek. "Please, we just got him back. You and I both know he's right- we need to stay together, which means no more fighting. All right?"

I stood up and faced all of them. "I'm going to figure out what's happening with the werewolves in the bayou. I don't know why they are drawn to me, or why they chose to help me, but I'm not going to turn them away. I am a Davis, and as far as I'm concerned, they are all my family. You guys deal with the vampires and witches, but know if they get in my way, I won't hesitate to kill any of them."

Klaus eyed me, and I could feel his uncertainty at my words. "Are you sure you can do this, love?" he asked.

I clenched my fists. "Absolutely. I'll be damned if the witches think they're going to get rid of these twins, or if the vampires think they can cross the line just because I'm a werewolf. If you want survival of the fittest, you're going to watch me come out on top."

Klaus stood up and surprised me by taking me into his arms, bridal style. "I do believe she is tired," he murmured. "Please excuse us."

"What are you doing?" I asked, raising my brow.

Klaus ignored me until we reached the bedroom we shared. He carried me to the bed, before gently placing me down. He shifted, placing on across his lap as he stretched his legs out across the mattress.

"Now, tell me what the meaning of this is," he demanded quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I'm just stating the facts, Klaus."

He watched me before tracing my cheek with his fingertips. "My Anna. Why have you become like this?"

I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. And in that moment, my act wavered and I felt my bottom lip tremble. Giving in, I buried my face into the crook of Klaus's neck, letting him cradle me.

"Because I can't lose them, Klaus," I whispered. "I have lost my parents, I almost lost my brother… I can't lose the only good thing in my life. If that means fighting in this war, so be it."

"You would sacrifice everything, just so you wouldn't lose the children?"

I pulled away to look into his eyes. "I would sacrifice everything just so I wouldn't lose you."

He exhaled. "Anna, never," he stated firmly, pulling me closer.

"_My _Klaus," I said softly. I rested my hands over the babies. "My family."

We fell asleep a little while after that, wrapped around each other. I woke up to the sound of a wolf's howl. I looked up at the sky, and saw that the moon was still not full. The call was familiar, but it was not Patrick's.

"Who are you?" I whispered, getting out of bed.

Walking outside on the balcony, I looked out towards the bayou, where the call had sounded from. It echoed again, but this time was answered by a howl I did know. It seemed Patrick was out and about, and from the sound of it, he wanted to talk.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw how Klaus slept peacefully in our bed. Without making a sound, I made my way out of the mansion, walking to the edge of the forest where Patrick stood under a tree waiting for me.

"You might want to keep it down," I teased. "You might wake the neighbors."

"Who else knows I'm here?" he asked.

"Just me and Hayley and a witch."

Patrick hissed. "I thought I told you no witches!"

"Hey, it's hard enough keeping all of this from Klaus! I don't like keeping secrets from him, and I'm pretty sure this whole thing is going to be apparent sooner than later."

Patrick huffed. "Yeah. Sorry. I'm on edge."

"So are you going to tell me how you are walking about on four paws without a full moon or what?"

Patrick leaned against a tree, sighing. "Long story short? I used to be with a witch." He lifted a hand, flashing a ring at me. It was a deep silver, with a crescent moon engraving, and some sort of writing.

"She was into the dark arts," he continued. "So I convinced her to make me something that would allow me to shift whenever I wanted. She made me this ring, which came with a price. Things got ugly and well… I lost her."

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"It was a long time ago," he replied. "Now I can shift like you, or your Hybrid fiancé. It's handy, I have to admit."

"So no luck with the other wolf?"

"Nope," he said, popping his lips. "But I'll let you know if that changes."

I nodded. "Thank you, Patrick."

"Yeah, yeah," he said with a smile. "If you really want to pay me back, get me a date with that cousin of yours."

I raised my brows. "You might want to know that she might be interested in my fiancé's brother."

"Ah, well," he laughed. "My loss, I guess."

"I guess," I said with a smile.

We parted ways and I went back to Klaus. He hadn't moved, so I slide back into bed, curling against his side. I pressed my cheek against his chest and mulled things over.

The tables had turned the movement everything about the witches had been exposed. I wanted to shudder at the thought of those girls being sacrificed for the Harvest. Although I was use to the sight of blood now, the thought of killing innocent girls in cold blood still chilled me. I wondered if we were going to be able to help Davina, since Elijah seemed very adamant about that.

I sighed and moved closer to Klaus. I glanced up at my mate's sleeping face, smiling to myself. I knew he was confused about my actions and about my behavior, but every instinct was telling me this was right, this was what needed to be done in order to protect my children. I just hoped my instincts were right.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Everything is building up so nicely! I know I'm behind on updates, I'll do my best to catch up.**

**In regards to baby names, I've had a few suggestions so far: katherinemikaelson suggested Claire and Mason, TwilightNewMoonEclipseMidnight suggested Claire Rebekah Mikaelson and Mason Henrik Mikaelson, and Atlafan1286 suggested Henrik and Lily. If you like any of those names, let me know, otherwise keep sending in suggestions!**

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! **


	7. Down with the Sickness

Chapter Six: Down with the Sickness

_"It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me  
(Will you give in to me?)_

_Looking at my own reflection_  
_When suddenly it changes_  
_Violently it changes (oh no)_  
_There is no turning back now_  
_You've woken up the demon in me_

_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
(Will you give in to me?)_

_It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes (oh no)  
The world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me…"_

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

**_A Poison Tree, by William Blake_**

_I was angry with my friend:  
I told my wrath, my wrath did end.  
I was angry with my foe:  
I told it not, my wrath did grow._

_And I watered it in fears,_  
_Night and morning with my tears;_  
_And I sunned it with smiles,_  
_And with soft deceitful wiles._

_And it grew both day and night,_  
_Till it bore an apple bright._  
_And my foe beheld it shine._  
_And he knew that it was mine,_

_And into my garden stole_  
_When the night had veiled the pole;_  
_In the morning glad I see_  
_My foe outstretched beneath the tree._

"And suddenly I want apple pie."

Klaus chuckled at my dry remark as I handed him the old, leather bound book I had just been reading from. We were both on the couch, he was sitting while I was lying down with my head on his lap. I picked up another similar looking book and opened it to another poem.

**_Broken Love, by William Blake_**

_My Spectre around me night and day  
Like a wild beast guards my way;  
My Emanation far within  
Weeps incessantly for my sin._

_'A fathomless and boundless deep,_  
_There we wander, there we weep;_  
_On the hungry craving wind_  
_My Spectre follows thee behind._

_'He scents thy footsteps in the snow_  
_Wheresoever thou dost go,_  
_Thro' the wintry hail and rain._  
_When wilt thou return again?_

I sighed and put the book down across my chest, looking up at Klaus. "Could you please get rid of her?" I asked.

"Get rid of whom, love?" Klaus asked, glancing down.

I gave him a dirty look. "The girl currently bleeding all over your coffee table. Just because I'm carrying your vampire Hybrid babies doesn't mean the smell of blood is appeasing to me."

Before he could reply, Rebekah walked into the room. She glanced at Klaus and I, rolled her eyes, then looked at Elijah, who was sitting in a chair across from us.

"So this is what you're doing the first time we're back together as a family? Vampire book club?" she asked.

"Reading edifies the mind, sister. Isn't that right, Elijah?" Klaus said, looking up from his book at his older brother.

"You should try it," I said to Rebekah, who narrowed her eyes at me.

Elijah gave me an amused look before meeting Klaus's gaze. "Yes, that's quite right, Niklaus."

"And what's this business?" she inquired, gesturing towards the brunette on the table.

I put my book aside and sat up, glancing at the girl, wrinkling my nose. "This is a peace offering to Elijah, since Klaus is allergic to just saying sorry. Freshly caught before I woke up, apparently."

"I presumed after so much time desiccating in a coffin that my big brother might be a bit peckish," Klaus argued in a calm voice.

"So I explained to my little brother that forgiveness cannot be bought," Elijah said just as smoothly. "I'd simply prefer to see a change in behavior that indicates contrition and personal growth. Not this-," he flicked his hand, "Nonsense."

"Well I couldn't very well let her go to waste, could I?"

"Reuse and recycle the vampire way," I said, looking at Rebekah.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I suppose I'll fetch the rubbish bin because she's staining a two hundred year old carpet."

"Better hurry before I puke on a two hundred year old carpet," I called after her, before standing and stretching.

"Oh yes…" Elijah murmured, looking at the blood.

I saw Hayley walk into the room. She glanced at the body, looked at me then shrugged. She kept walking, and I glanced over at Elijah. He was staring at where she had disappeared and I smothered a smile before I followed her. It was only moments later when I heard him coming as well.

I entered the kitchen and immediately felt my morning craving set in. I joined Hayley over by the fridge, and she handed me a carton of ice cream. I looked at her in confusion, lifting it questionably.

"What, no pickles and ice cream craving?" she teased.

I scoffed. "I doubt I'll get normal human cravings."

"Good morning."

Hayley turned and smiled at Elijah, who was standing at the doorway. "Hey."

I hid my grin again. "Where's the orange juice?" I demanded.

Hayley sighed as Rebekah walked back inside the kitchen from outside. "And milk. I know we're the only ones in this house that actually drink milk, but would it kill any of you to make sure that it's on the grocery list?"

"Speaking of, add bleach," Rebekah said, sauntering away with a pair of rubber gloves.

Elijah walked over and gestured for me to sit down. I obeyed, eyeing him and Hayley as he placed down a bowl, along with a bag of granola. "You know I do hope my siblings were hospitable towards you in my absence."

I watched as he somehow maneuvered her into standing there while he quietly prepared her breakfast, which was usually a bowl of granola and milk. He did this all while Hayley talked.

"In your absence, as you like to call it, which is a way too polite way of saying that your brother put a dagger in your heart, Anna and I have been attacked by French Quarter vampires, I've had to live in a house with the secret dungeon full of coffins…" she trailed off, looking at me.

"Oh yeah," I said. "And I was nearly murdered by witches who are convinced that my babies are Lucifer…and Lilith. Lilith, right? I'm not good with my Biblical stories."

Elijah just smiled, handing Hayley the bowl, while pouring milk inside.

"Oh. Milk," she said slowly. He handed me a glass of orange juice, then reached back inside the fridge, taking out a pineapple and some packages of raspberries, strawberries and blueberries. Apparently the twins liked fruit, and lots of it. I was a little relived, I wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of having to drink blood or something for their sake.

"They've been fine," Hayley continued. "Your siblings are weirdly protective. I know I have you to thank for that."

"I'm just happy to see that you're in one piece. Both of you," he said, handing her a spoon. "So back to the murderous witches, I have some concerns." He turned, cutting up the pineapple with rapid slices, before placing the chunks inside another bowl, along with the berries.

"They're evil," I muttered, taking the bowl and fork from him. "And my life is still magically linked to Sophie Devereux, which is not comforting."

"Yes, I think it's time we took care of that little problem," Elijah said calmly.

The sound of something dragging had me looking to the left, and I saw Rebekah lugging the body through the kitchen. She looked like quite a sight, dressed in a nice purple shirt and skirt, along with heels, while her hands were slightly stained with blood and the smell of bleach.

"I am all for it. As soon as they're unlinked we get to leave this crap town. Who do we have to kill?" she asked eagerly.

"Probably no one." Hayley and I exchanged a look, then we both looked at Elijah dubiously.

"All right, potentially everyone," he amended.

I laughed while Hayley smiled as we ate our breakfast.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

I listened to the sounds of Annabelle and Hayley talking in the kitchen while I continued to read through poetry by William Blake. Rebekah brought some cleaner into the parlor, along with gloves and a scrub brush, and proceeded to clean the blood off of the carpet.

She glanced up and arched her brow. "Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees. Looks like someone's worried about impending daddyhood."

"If that's some knock off of the whole 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree' thing, that wasn't very clever."

Anna sat down beside me again, holding a bowl of fruit as she stared at Rebekah. "I mean honestly, it wasn't your best," she remarked, taking a bite of pineapple. Wordlessly, she offered me the bowl, and I plucked a strawberry from it.

"She's speaking nonsense," I said to Anna. "Elijah's back, in his presence, all problems turn to pixie dust and float away."

"Strange," Elijah said as he walked back into the room. "I don't recall any pixie dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure." He moved over to the table where he had laid down the book he had been reading earlier, before opening it and examining a page.

"What are you doing with mother's spell book?" Rebekah asked suspiciously.

"Well in exchange of my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from Mother's grimoire. It will help her to learn to control her magic. Thought we'd begin with a little unlinking spell."

"Wait, you want to use her to unlink me from Sophie Devereux?" Anna asked, turning to look at him.

Elijah nodded. "Sophie brought us to this town under false pretenses. She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back. So she roped her own cause to ours, with magical threats and half-truths, well no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Devereux is null and void."

I smirked, while Anna stood up, along with Rebekah. "What do we need to do?" she asked.

"Niklaus, I need you to come with me, I need five minutes alone with Davina, you need to make certain that I am not interrupted," Elijah began. I stood up while he turned to our sister. "You stay here and watch Hayley."

"And me?" Anna interjected, crossing her arms.

Elijah gave her a patient look. "You should stay here until Davina can break the hold Sophie has over you. Things might get a bit…messy."

"Which is exactly why I should go!" Anna protested. "If you think I'm going to sit around and-,"

"Annabelle," I said softly, stepping towards her. She looked up at me, her eyes annoyed and jaw clenched. "Please."

She huffed. "Now that's just cheating. Fine, I'll stay. For now. If anything goes wrong, don't think your super Original sister can keep me here."

"Duly noted," Elijah replied before turning to walk out of the room.

"Be safe, okay?" Anna said, her tone still a little sharp as she faced me. Then, to my surprise, she grabbed me by the shirtfront and yanked me closer, her lips fusing with mine.

I smiled against her furious lips and pulled away. "I'll see you later, love."

"How did I get elected super nanny?" Rebekah demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"And more importantly, who put him in charge?" I asked.

Anna gave me a narrow eyed look. "I did," she stated flatly before giving me a little shove. "Now go undo whatever spell Sophie did, try not to kill too many witches, and come home in one piece."

I looked at Rebekah before I smirked. "As you command, love."

Ooo0ooO

(Sophie's POV)

With everything that was going on, being attacked at work seemed like it was becoming a common occurrence. One second you could be cutting carrots, and the next you could be being dragged down into a tomb at a cemetery.

I guess that asking for a normal day was asking for a little too much.

I struggled against the other witch's hold on my arms, but my attempts were worthless, since there was at least three of them and only one of me. I never liked being outnumbered, or not being in control of a situation- which was exactly something I was finding myself in.

"Let go of me!" I shouted as the men cuffed my wrists into iron shackles. I pulled at them then looked up when a familiar voice cut through the air.

"Leave her be." Agnes approached me, her expression pinched and grave as she placed down the bag she was carrying. I could my heart rate rise, since I knew there was only one reason as to why she would do this to me.

"Killing me to get to Klaus or his babies is not the answer!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not going to kill you Sophie, I was there the day that you were born," Agnes said calmly, turning to get something from inside her bag. "I'm the last remaining Elder of our coven, it is my duty to protect our power and our power means nothing if those babies grows another day."

She turned around, holding something in her hand, something partially hidden by her side. "Sabine's omen was clear. Those babies will bring death to us all."

"What are you going to do?" I asked quietly.

Agnes lifted a giant needle, old, bronze with a green liquid on the inside. I immediately began struggling, my heart pounding even more.

"No, no, Agnes no, no, no," I repeated, nearly groaned.

Agnes ignored my pleas, turning my head to the side to expose my neck. I yanked and pulled against the restraints. "Don't do this, no!" I screamed, but she still plunged the needle into my neck. I screamed again.

Agnes pulled the needle away and I glared at her, panting. "He'll kill you. They both will," I told her.

Agnes titled her chin up. "By high tide tonight, it will not matter. The twins that Annabelle carry will be dead."

She turned and motioned to the other witches. "Leave her."

My eyes widened. "Agnes, you can't leave me here!"

She glanced at me from over her shoulder. "So you can go running off to Klaus? I think not. Good bye, Sophie."

I kept screaming her name as her and the other witches left me, but eventually, I stopped, knowing my cries were falling to deaf ears. I exhaled loudly, closing my eyes.

I knew that eventually Klaus would find me somehow, since Annabelle would have felt the needle going into her neck, and soon the effects would begin… it was only a matter of time, but by nightfall, if I didn't stop the spell, those babies were dead.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

I stretched out on the couch, thrumming my fingers against the cover of the book I was reading. I changed from Blake and moved onto Whitman, although I was still annoyed at being left behind.

A sudden, sharp pain in my neck had me crying out in surprise. I sat up and clenched my neck. "Ah!"

Lifting my fingers away, I saw the smear of blood on the tips. A chill went down my spine as I gasped.

"What the hell was that?" Rebekah demanded, walking over to me with Hayley right behind her.

Hayley crouched next to me, examining my neck. "Are you okay?

"The hell if I know, it felt like I was being stabbed," I said worriedly, looking at Hayley then at Rebekah.

Rebekah moved closer to look as well. "Well whatever it was, it's healed," she said, leaning back.

"I have to call Klaus," I breathed, sitting up to grab my phone off the table.

"Whoa," Hayley said, pushing my back down. "Take it easy. We don't know what that was."

"I have a pretty good idea," I muttered, dialing Klaus's number.

"Annabelle? What's the matter?"

"I don't know, not exactly. One second I'm sitting here, the next I felt like something was piercing my neck, and there was blood and-,"

"Are you all right?" he interrupted. "Do you need me to-,"

"No," I interjected, sighing. "Don't come back. You know what I want you to do? Figure out what the hell just happened to Sophie Devereux, because something's telling me that she wouldn't accidentally cut her neck."

Klaus paused before exhaling softly. "Very well. _Rest_."

He hung up and I laid back down. Rebekah handed me a wet rag and I smiled, cleaning away the blood from my neck. Hayley reached over and squeezed my hand briefly before moving to the chair beside me.

After ten minutes, Hayley went back into the kitchen to get some water, and I took that opportunity to quickly leave behind a note and leave. The note, hastily written on a piece of parchment, simply read:

_Going to have a word with the witch. Don't follow me, I'll find Klaus and Elijah._

_-Anna_

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

The first place Elijah and I went to in our quest to find Sophie Devereux was Rousseau's. But instead of finding her, we found a mess and Sabine, who sported a growing bruise over her temple.

Elijah crouched down and helped the witch up. "What happened?" he inquired.

"It was Agnes. Her men took Sophie," Sabine said, rubbing her head irritably.

"Day one with you in charge, brother, and already the witch linked to Anna has been abducted by zealots," I said bitterly, angrily.

"Where is she?" Elijah asked, looking at Sabine while ignoring me.

"If I tell you where Agnes is, you'll just kill her," Sabine snapped.

"Isn't that obvious?" I asked with a sneer.

"Look, I know she's a little…coo-coo, but she's our last living Elder. That might not mean a lot to you, but it means plenty to us. The Elders are the only one who can do important spells."

"Like completing the Harvest ritual," Elijah concluded, narrowing his eyes.

Sabine looked at him, confused. "You know about that?"

"Oh, you would be astounded by the things I know," Elijah said in a low voice.

"Allow me to entertain you with today's list of priorities," I said, moving to Elijah's side. "One, unlink your friend Sophie, so she no longer controls the fate of the woman carrying my children. Two, convince my brother to accept some heartfelt apologies for some recently dodgy behavior. Three…there is no three."

Elijah glanced at me briefly. "I believe what my brother is attempting to communicate here is that neither the life of this Elder nor this Harvest ritual nor this coven's connection to magic are of any relevance to him whatsoever. Now talk."

"Yes, Sabine, where _are _Agnes and Sophie?"

Elijah and I turned to see Anna standing at the doorway, looking pale and very, very cross.

"I wish to have a _word _with them," she snarled softly, her gray eyes blazing.

Ooo0ooO

(Hayley's POV)

I left Anna for a moment to egt her a glass of water. Rebekah was in the kitchen, placing a bunch of apples artfully in a bowl.

"How is she?" she asked, glancing up at me.

I shrugged. "She seems fine."

Rebekah nodded and picked up the bowl and I followed her out of the room.

"It's time for the demon spawn to snack!" Rebekah called, before stopping dead in her tracks.

I looked around her and saw that Anna was gone. "Anna?" I said loudly, but there was no response.

Rebekah moved over to the table, placing the bowl down then picking up a piece of yellowed paper.

"Looks like her temper got the better of her," Rebekah sighed, turning to hand me the note.

I read it and exhaled loudly. "Great. She's going to do something stupid."

"She better do me a favor and not die, I'll never hear the end of it," Rebekah muttered, sitting down on the couch.

I titled my head and studied her expression. "You care about her."

Rebekah's gaze snapped up. "I do not," she said dismissively. "I merely want my brother to have a chance to be something other than a monster, and apparently, Elijah believes that's with her."

I sat down across from her. "You know when I first met you I thought you were a real bitch."

"What changed you mind?" Rebekah asked, raising her brow.

"Oh, I still think you're a bitch, I've just grown to like that about you," I said with a smile.

Rebekah laughed. "Well that's sweet of you to say. Remember it when I'm gone."

"Gone? Where are you going?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"I only came to town to make sure everything was okay with Elijah. He's fine, and he hasn't punished Klaus for daggering him so as usual, they'll be thick as thieves and I'll be left to clean up the mess," Rebekah said softly. "It's time for me to fly the coop."

"Oh," I murmured, looking away.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but the strange feeling inside me made me think I would actually miss Rebekah if she left. Even though she was a bitch, she was loyal to those she cared about. I knew by the look on her face that she had lied when she said she didn't care about Anna, it was evident by the way Rebekah tended to her. I liked to think of us as sort of a team to protect my cousin, who was reckless and hot headed at times, and needed us to make sure she wouldn't go too overboard with her growing maternal instincts.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

I made my way through the forest, heading into town. The sound of a twig snapping caught my attention, and I looked to my left. Patrick emerged from the bushes, giving me a wide smile.

"Hey," he said. He held two apples in his hand, then offered me one.

"Want one? This planation's full of them."

I plucked it from his hand and examined it. "Thanks," I said. "Where did you just come from?"

"Ah…"

"You're not going to tell me, huh?" I said, giving him an annoyed look as I kept walking forward.

He winced. "Sorry."

I waved my hand at him. "Any luck finding that mystery wolf?"

"Nope."

I narrowed my eyes at his quick response. "Yeah, sure."

Patrick sighed. "Look, I'd tell you if I could."

I rolled my eyes and lifted the apple to my lips. A wave of unease rolled through me, then I felt dizzy and I swayed slightly on my feet.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked, taking my arm to steady me.

"I don't know. Probably morning sickness," I muttered, rubbing at my neck, then at my stomach absently.

"May I?" he asked, lifting a hand towards my forehead. I nodded, and he rested it against my skin. It felt cool compared to the rest of my body, which felt like it was getting hotter by the second.

"You're burning up," Patrick said worriedly. "Anna, are you all right?"

"Fucking _witches_," I growled, pushing away from Patrick. I took off into the trees, moving into town towards Rousseau's, ignoring the waves of dizziness and nausea that rolled through me.

I entered the restaurant, and heard Elijah's voice coming from the back. I could sense Klaus's presence, which was a mild relief as I swayed again, clenching my teeth together.

I walked towards the back and saw Elijah talking to Sabine, which caused my lip to curl.

"… neither the life of this Elder nor this Harvest ritual nor this coven's connection to magic are of any relevance to him whatsoever. Now talk."

"Yes, Sabine, where _are _Agnes and Sophie?" I asked, cutting in.

Elijah and Klaus turned, and Klaus's eyes widened slightly. I kept my gaze focused on Sabine, who shrank back slightly when she saw me.

"I wish to have a _word _with them," I demanded.

"I don't know where they are!" Sabine exclaimed.

I bared my teeth and strode over to her, snagging her the throat, yanking her close. "Well you better tell me where Agnes would _likely_ take Sophie, if you want to keep breathing," I growled, pressing down on her windpipe.

Sabine gasped and grappled at my hand. "P-please," she panted.

I only gripped her tighter. "A location!" I ordered.

"The c-cemetery!" Sabine cried. "She must have taken…her to the cemetery. That's- that's the only place guarded from the vampires."

I released her and she gasped, bending over to catch her breath. "See? That wasn't so hard."

A hand rested on my shoulder. "Anna," Elijah said gently. He stiffened when he felt my warm skin.

I turned to look at him and Klaus. "You and I are going to find Sophie," I said. "Klaus, go figure out who would know how to track down Agnes. Don't kill her, I want that pleasure once the link is broken."

"You can't!"

I whirled and snarled at Sabine. "I can and I _will_," I told her fiercely. "Be thankful I'm only killing her."

I turned back and stormed out of the room. "Are you coming?" I called out.

Klaus caught up with me outside the restaurant. "Are you all right, love?" he asked, looking me over.

"No," I admitted. "Something is wrong, which is why I need to find Sophie, and you need to find Agnes. Whatever's happened, it's not good."

Klaus lifted a hand towards my cheek, brushing it with his fingertips. "What is happening?"

"I don't know," I said quietly, looking into his eyes. "But I'm sure as hell going to find out."

Elijah appeared by my side. "I will protect her, Niklaus. Go and find Agnes."

"Why can't I go with you?" Klaus demanded, his eyes flashing.

I licked my lips and sighed. "Because I said so, all right? Don't worry, I'll be fine with Elijah. Hayley and Rebekah are still at the mansion, don't egt mad at them. I snuck out."

Klaus huffed and pulled me close, leaning his forehead against mine. "We'll find out what's wrong, and we'll stop it. I swear to you, Anna, no harm will come to you or…" he trailed off, his hand reaching down to lightly brush the bump that was well hidden under my loose top.

"I know," I whispered, holding him for a moment longer, before I stepped back. He nodded at Elijah, then disappeared in a gust of wind.

I looked up at Elijah. "Shall we?" I asked, gesturing in the direction of the cemetery.

"Let's," he said, placing a gentle hand between my shoulder blades as we walked towards the cemetery.

Ooo0ooO

(Elijah's POV)

I could feel Annabelle's rising temperature and felt increasingly worried. She was still standing tall, giving no hint that anything was the matter, her eyes determined.

We entered the tomb and Annabelle's pace changed, moving slowly towards stalking, like a predator to prey. Her expression twisted as her lips curled back, and my gaze turned to Sophie, who was chained to the tomb's walls.

Sophie looked up and her eyes widened. "Elijah!" she exclaimed before she saw Anna. "Aw, crap."

"Anna," I warned gently, resting a hand on her shoulder again before I walked over to Sophie. I broke the chains and Sophie looked up at me.

"Agnes stuck me with a needle," she explained, looking back at Anna. She sighed as her wrists were freed. She moved to the side, keeping a careful distance away from my brother's mate.

"With _what?_" Anna demanded.

Sophie sighed. "Cursed objects were created a long time ago. We use them so we don't get busted by Marcel for doing magic," she continued, sitting down. "The one she used is called the Needle of Sorrows. It was cursed in 1860 when-,"

"I really _do not care_ about having a history lesson, Sophie," Anna snapped. "Tell me what it does."

Sophie met her gaze. "It has one purpose. To kill a child in utero, by raising our blood temperature."

Instinct had me moving closer to Annabelle, reaching out to touch her arm. I heard her shallow breathing as she paled further. "It's for miscarriage," I murmured softly. Sophie nodded.

"What do we do? How much time do we have to fix this?" Anna asked, her eyes now wide as her hands rested on her lower stomach.

"It will do what it's meant to by tonight's high tide, and believe me, it will work. I saw her use a similar object on a kid who went mad and killed a bunch of priests," Sophie said, glancing at me.

Annabelle stiffened, her fear once more melting away to rage. "I'd like to have a little chat with this Agnes, where can I find her?"

"You won't. There are a thousand places she could hole up to wait it out."

"Which is precisely why we need to unlink you from Annabelle. No more danger towards her or the twins," I stated firmly.

"What? No!" Sophie exclaimed, standing. "If I am not linked to her, I lose my leverage on you!"

Annabelle made a chilling noise of rage- something caught between a snarl and a vicious growl. She approached the witch, her eyes changing from gray to gold. Sophie scrambled back until her back hit the wall.

"Listen to me, Sophie Devereux," Anna whispered angrily. "The only reason why you're still alive right now is because of this link. You're going to _break it_ or I'll find someone else to do it, then I'll make sure to break _every single bone in your body_."

"We had a deal," Sophie snapped, her heart hammering loudly.

"We are not on the same side, Sophie Devereux," I said coldly, pulling Anna away from the witch. Our deal no longer stands."

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

I returned to St Anne's church, finding myself curious about Camille's uncle, Father Kieran. I could hear the sound of men talking, and when I walked in, I smiled. I knew exactly what was going on, and found it to be exactly what I needed in my situation.

My phone buzzed, signaling a voicemail. I listened it as I listened into the conversation passing between the mayor of New Orleans and the Father.

_"We found Sophie. Agnes got her with a cursed object, something called the Needle of Sorrows. This isn't the first time she's used one—she hexed Sean too. Find her. Hurry."_

I gritted my teeth as anger washed over me all over again.

"…Marcel overstepped, I will handle it," Kieran said.

I walked into the main part of the church. "Easier said than done. Marcel is quite the little warrior," I said, grappling for control on my temper. A policeman tried to block my path. "Ah!" I grabbed his hand, twisting it until the wrist broke.

"Who the hell are you?" the mayor demanded.

"My name is Klaus, and you lot are the Faction," I stated, walking towards the front. "Pillars of the community who maintain the city's supernatural balance. Well I should know, I created this group, only in my day it was a bunch of pirates and corrupt politicians." I glanced around. "Looks like nothing's changed."

Kieran turned around to face me. "One thing has, it's exclusively human now, no vampires allowed, especially no Originals."

I laughed mockingly. "I didn't come to join. I've come to ask this group to utilize its considerable resources to find a witch Elder named Agnes. All I need is an address."

"And why would we want to help you?"

I stepped towards Kieran. "What if I told you Agnes was the answer to a question you've been asking since you ran screaming from this town? That she is the witch who hexed your nephew, Sean."

Kieran paused and looked around. "We'd need some time to-,"

"_I don't have time!_' I roared, leaning closer. "Nor do I like being asked to wait."

Kieran chuckled. "You may have all the vampires in this town cowering in fear but right now you are dealing with the humans. And unless you plan on killing all of us, I politely suggest you do as I say and give us time to discuss it," he said, lifting his hand to gesture back towards the entrance.

I stared at him, an icy smile forming on my lips. "You know what I like about you, Father? Is that you're aware of my reputation and yet still you stand tall against me. Admirable. You have one hour."

I walked away with fear and anger bubbling inside my veins. I could feel Anna's own anger, her terror, and knew the cursed object was in some way going to harm our children.

Ooo0ooO

(Hayley's POV)

As the day went by, a strange feeling formed in my gut. I felt like something was wrong, not with me, but with Anna. If something had happened to Sophie, it probably did have something to do with Agnes… which could only mean something was going to happen to the babies.

I shifted uneasily again in my seat, which caused Rebekah to glare at me. "Stop fussing, will you? Elijah just told me he and Anna will be back any minute."

"Sorry, it's just-,"

The sound of the front door opening had both of us turning. Ice shot through my veins when I saw Elijah carrying Anna in his arms, who looked pale and feverish.

"Help me," he ordered, looking at me and Rebekah. Rebekah was up in a flash, going to the kitchen and returning with a cool cloth. Elijah placed Anna down on the couch, and Rebekah rested it against her head.

"What happened?" I breathed, looking at Elijah with fear.

"I feel like I've been microwaved," Anna groaned, closing her eyes as she shuddered.

"Agnes," Elijah said darkly. "She cursed Sophie, and it's affecting Anna and the babies."

"Hey, just because you're carrying a baby doesn't mean you get to act like one. I'm sure my little niece and nephew are healing you up as we speak," Rebekah said soothingly to Anna as she dabbed her forehead.

"I want Klaus," Anna whimpered, moving restlessly again. I moved to her side, taking her hand. She gripped it back tightly, her eyes opening. I could see the fear growing inside them.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Rebekah suddenly snapped. I looked and saw Sophie standing behind Elijah.

"I'm trying to help," Sophie explained.

"Help! You're the reason we're in this bloody mess, why aren't we unlinked with this witch all ready, Elijah?" Rebekah snapped, glaring at her brother.

"Rebekah, let her do what she can," Elijah said urgently.

"I may know a way to slow the fever down, but I'm going to need some special herbs," Sophie continued, looking at Rebekah. "I'll text you a list."

Rebekah looked to Elijah, who nodded slightly. "Fine, have me play the fetch girl," she muttered, passing the cloth over to me.

"Hey," I said softly, getting Anna's attention. "You'll be okay. All right? You'll be fine."

"I need Klaus," Anna nearly sobbed, her nails digging into my hand desperately.

"I know, Anna," Elijah said softly. "I'll call him."

Anna looked up at Elijah with wide eyes, then nodded as she whimpered again. I continued wiping her forehead and holding her hand, hoping for a miracle.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

The hour passed by slowly, and I returned to St Anne's before it was up. I saw that the Faction had left, and Father Kieran was alone at the front of the church. I watched as he pulled out his phone, read something, and then began walking quickly to pick up his jacket.

"Going somewhere?" I demanded, flashing back into the main part of the church.

"You're early," Kieran said, looking at me with shock.

I approached him. "Well it's a good thing I am, you seem hell bent on enacting vengeance all on your lonesome. The trouble is, I need something from Agnes before you send her off to meet her maker. So, I propose we strike a deal- bring her here," I sat down, "In exchange, I'll even ensure your niece, Cami, remains safe. I would so hate for her to get caught up in all of this."

Kieran stared at me, clenching his jaw. "Fine."

"Wonderful," I said. "Now call the sheriff and tell him to pick up Agnes. Bring her here and I'll take it from there."

It didn't take long for my wishes to be granted, and within twenty minutes the police dragged Agnes inside the church, her hands in handcuffs.

"This is outrageous! What's the charge?" the witch demanded, looking around furiously.

"Please, Agnes," Kieran said smoothly. "You know that Marcel runs the vampires in this town, how do you think runs everything else?" A deputy handed him a cloth, and when it was opened, revealed the needle inside.

"I believe this is what you're looking for," Kieran called out.

I flashed over, taking the needle before smiling at Agnes. "Hello, Agnes."

Agnes's eyes widened as she looked at Father Kieran. "You made a deal with _him?_"

"After what you did to Sean, I'd deal with the Devil himself just to make you suffer!" Kieran shouted, looming over her.

"You can't hurt me, the entire witch community will turn against you!" Agnes shouted back, standing up.

"_Enough!_" I roared. They looked at me and I controlled myself. "Please, enough. I don't care about witch politics, I don't care about your ridiculous little Harvest ritual, what I care about is this trinket. Undo its curse, or I'll show you things worse than death."

Agnes scoffed. "Dark objects don't come with an off switch. The curse took root in Sophie, she's linked to your devil children, it's just a matter of time."

I smiled slowly. "Oh, Agnes, you're going to wish it did," I said calmly. My phone buzzed, and I saw Elijah's text.

_Come to the mansion. Anna needs you._

My heart clenched inside my chest, which I covered up with another cold smile. "Father, I'm going to need you to watch dear Agnes for me. I am needed elsewhere, but I _will_ return and make sure you will suffer for your actions."

With that, I flashed out of the church, making my way to the mansion rapidly. I could feel the burning sensation through my arm, my body, telling me something was gravely wrong with Anna. _My _Anna.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

Sophie instructed Elijah to move me outside by the pool area. I rested limply in his arms, struggling not to cry like a child.

My body was burning like someone had injected fire into my veins, and every beat of my heart passed those flames through every cell. Pain tore through my lower abdomen and fear added onto the pain, since every instinct was screaming at me that my children were in danger.

Another wave of agony coursed through me and I screamed, clenching my eyes shut and gripped Elijah's hand with such a force that I snapped his pinky finger. He didn't make any noise, he continued to hold onto me, trying to cool me down.

_Klaus! _I cried out in my mind again and again.

"Elijah," I moaned. "Klaus."

A whirlwind of black appeared and I was passed into someone else's arms. I nearly cried in relief when I felt Klaus's familiar embrace. He clenched me close, resting his chin to my forehead.

"I've got you," he whispered. "I've got you, Anna."

I gripped him tightly, whimpering. "It hurts, _it hurts!_"

"She's burning up. You need to do this now," Elijah said urgently.

"_Klaus, please!_" I shrieked, bucking in his arms.

"Get her in the water!" Sophie yelled.

Without any hesitation, Klaus jumped into the cold water. He kept me close, cradling me in his arms. I panted, resting my forehead against the side of his neck. I kept a brute grip on his shoulders as heat and fear hammered through me.

"I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help," Rebekah protested, pacing on the water's edge.

"Her temperature is sky high and the water, with the help of the herbs, should cool us down," Sophie explained quickly, getting into the pool as well. "Drink this, you're going to have to get her heart rate down."

I took the mug she gave me and chugged the brownish liquid. I coughed and yelped as another quake passed through me.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Klaus demanded, pressing his lips to mine.

"Keep holding her, it's a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure," Sophie instructed.

"This is never going to work!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Davina will break that link, we just need time," Elijah interjected.

I pulled away to look into Klaus's eyes. "I'm scared, Klaus, oh God, I'm _so scared_."

He kissed my forehead again. "I'm here, love. I've got you."

"The twins," I whispered in fright. I clenched my lower stomach, where the heat was most concentrated. It was like razor sharp, blistering claws were tearing at my insides and I began to cry.

"Annabelle," Klaus whispered against my ear, resting his hand over mine gently. "Hold on."

The thrumming of the heat began to increase and my breathing became shallow and labored. "Oh God, I can't breathe!"

"Take long, deep breaths," Klaus murmured soothingly. "Anna, look at me, long deep breaths, just focus on the sound of my voice." I meant his gaze again as he tilted me back into the water. "It will be okay, love. It will be okay."

I cried out again as the pain suddenly doubled. I tilted my head back and screamed and screamed, those claws tearing even deeper. A new sensation formed between my hips, between my legs. My claws exploded as I gripped Klaus tighter.

"Anna," he said softly against my ear. "Listen to me, listen to my voice, love. I love you. I'm here with you. I'm not letting you go."

My vision began to go black and I cried out again. My body suddenly jerked, nearly jumping out of Klaus's hold. I gasped as my back arched against my will and then…nothing.

I breathed heavily, my body going limp again as the pain receded from my body. The effects of the mixture Sophie had given me and the cold water took over, cooling down my feverish skin.

"I just felt it lift," Sophie breathed.

I looked into Klaus's eyes before throwing my arms around him, sobbing shamelessly into his shoulder. He buried his face into the crook of my neck, his relief filling me like a soothing river.

We pulled apart and watched as Sophie pricked her hand. Klaus lifted my hand from the water, examining it. It was unharmed.

I exhaled a long breath, before resting my head on Klaus's shoulder. "It's over," I whispered, closing my eyes briefly.

"Come on," Klaus said gently, moving through the pool towards the edge. "Let' go."

He helped me out of the water, carrying me still, before he set me down. Hayley quietly handed him a towel, which he wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up into his eyes again and held his gaze for a long moment, before pressing myself against him again. His arms went around me and he kissed the top of my head.

Sophie moved towards the edge of the pool, but was blocked off by Elijah. "Elijah," she said urgently. "As soon as your brother leaves, he'll kill Agnes. I know you don't owe me anything, but please don't let him kill her."

Klaus turned his head to give Sophie a deadly glare. "You must be joking, Miss Devereux. Death would be too quick for dear, old Agnes."

Sophie ignored him, looking at Elijah desperately. "Elijah! She's our only access to the power we need to survive! Promise me that you'll stop him!"

Elijah turned and gave his brother a patient look. "You will not hurt her, Niklaus," he ordered. "I will go with you to see Agnes myself."

Then he turned back to Sophie, ignoring Klaus's snarl of protest. "I'll make you one last promise. I won't let my brother kill Agnes."

"Elijah…" Klaus growled.

Elijah turned to look at his brother once more, before his gaze focused on me. He walked over and touched my arm. "Are you all right?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. We're fine."

Elijah smiled softly, then glanced up. "Come along, Niklaus. Go change then we shall go deal with the witch."

Klaus moved back to look down at me. His hands cupped my face, his thumbs brushing my cheeks. "Are you truly all right, my Anna?"

I lifted a hand to cover one of his, leaning into his touch. I nodded again. "I'll be okay. Hayley and Rebekah will watch me while you go."

Klaus watched me for a moment longer before looking over at Hayley. She moved to my side, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "I'll take care of her," she said firmly.

Klaus nodded before leaning down to kiss me gently. "I love you," he whispered, brushing the small bump with his fingertips.

I pressed his hand there gently and murmured against his lips, "I love you."

He walked away and as Hayley led me back inside, my hand shot out and grabbed Sophie, who was slinking away. I hauled her closer, glaring venomously.

"I know that you're just using me to save you people, but try it again, I'll kill you," I snarled. "Slowly, painfully."

Then I released her to wrap the towel closer around me, walking back inside to the warmth.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

I went upstairs to change while Elijah followed me quietly. He stood at the doorway while I discarded my shirt and trousers, putting on dry clothes.

"You came back," he commented.

I gave him a fierce look. "The woman I love was in danger, what else was I supposed to do, have a tea party with the woman who wanted to kill my children at St Anne's?"

Elijah's lips quirked. "You know, under all the fire and sarcasm, I understand you care for her deeply. Your love for her is apparent every time you look at her." He paused, turning as Rebekah walked inside the room.

"The unlinking worked, maybe now we can make plans to-," she began but I cut her off.

"Not now, Rebekah," I said impatiently, moving to grab another jacket.

Elijah looked at her patiently. "Can we discuss this when I return?"

"I won't be here when you return."

Elijah and I stopped and turned to look back at our sister. Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes were already brimming with tears.

"It sounds like a goodbye," Elijah murmured.

"I guess it is. I only came to New Orleans to make sure that you were safe. You are. I thought that I might be able to convince you to come with me, but here you are, rushing off into whatever Klaus and Marcel and the witches cooked up and… and I finally get it. You'll never leave this city. You'll never leave Klaus."

I stayed quiet, my gaze passing between my two siblings. Elijah moved closer to Rebekah.

"Then you should stay."

"This thing you and Klaus and Marcel have, I want no part of it. And I just want to be free."

"Well then go," I said quietly, meeting her gaze. I turned and began walking towards the door, only pausing at the doorway to look back at Elijah.

Elijah smiled at Rebekah, touching her arm before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "You are free."

He turned and strode towards e, leaving Rebekah behind with tears spilling down her cheeks. I watched my sister for a moment longer before following my brother.

I walked into the church first, pleased to see that nothing had changed while I had been gone. Kieran narrowed his eyes at me, but said nothing.

"Hello again, Agnes," I greeted. I lifted a finger and pressed it to my lips as I walked over to the front of the church, I leaned against the statue of Christ, studying her.

"You're a piece of work, Agnes," I continued, moving towards her. "But guess what? I'm quite a piece of work myself. You know I've been contemplating leaving bits of you artfully arranged outside your family's tomb? I thought it would leave a fitting message-," I flashed forward and grabbed her by the throat. "Don't touch my family."

"Leave her," Elijah called out. "I gave my word."

"You tend to give your word at the most inopportune times, brother, and this time I would have to disagree with that promise you made," I snapped. "We've been doing things your way all day. Come on, just one little snap and it's too-da-loo Agnes. She deserves it."

"Niklaus, do not make another move," Elijah said calmly, walking closer. "You have asked for my forgiveness, I will grant you that forgiveness but do not make me break my word."

I battled back my growing fury, which had begun boiling again when I had to leave Annabelle behind once more to deal with the treacherous witch in my arms. I released her and back away slowly.

"My noble brother. How's that for personal growth, eh? Still it is just like you to spoil my fun," I said bitterly.

Elijah looked towards Agnes, but then suddenly, a snarl erupted through the air. There was a brown and black blur, and the sound of ripping flesh. The three male witches suddenly collapsed, with blood everywhere.

In the middle of the fray stood Anna, who was holding onto a heart she had torn from one of the witch's chests. "Oh, not necessarily," she said, her eyes gleaming.

"Annabelle," I said in shock "What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't about to miss this rodeo," she said, walking by Elijah. She plucked his handkerchief from his breast pocket, cleaning her hands. Her eyes focused on Agnes, and she smiled coldly. "Hello, Agnes."

Elijah grabbed her shoulder. "Anna, you should not be here, you should be resting."

She shook off his hand. "Why rest when I can kill the witch who nearly killed me and my babies?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Now," she said, walking towards Agnes. "Elijah swore that you would not die by my mate's hand, he said nothing of my own."

Elijah flashed forward and grabbed Agnes. "Anna, no," he said. He pressed his lips to Agnes's ear. "I said nothing of _my_ own. No one hurts my family and lives."

He turned her in a flash, lifting her in the air with one hand. With a simple jerk, he snapped Agnes's neck, letting her body fall to the ground.

"No one," he finished, turning around and began to walk away. He glanced over his shoulder. "Come along, Niklaus, Anna."

I went to Anna's side and we left, walking outside. I turned her so she would face me. "How could you be so foolish! You were seconds away from a miscarriage, and instead of resting, you came here! What were you thinking?" I demanded.

"I was thinking about how I wasn't going to let her or anyone get away with trying to hurt me or my family!" Anna said angrily.

I growled at looked at Elijah. "Take her home, there's something I have to do first," I ordered, pushing Anna towards him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Anna demanded, glaring at me.

I ignored her as I began striding quickly towards Rousseau's.

When I walked inside, I saw that Camille was cleaning up for the day and placing chairs on top of tables. She spotted me and gave me a quizzical look.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Do you remember the promise I made you?"

"Promise? No…" she trailed off as I quietly compelled her. "Yes. You promised to find out what happened to Sean."

"And I kept my word. Your twin brother's behavior was not born of natural causes. A witch hexed him to commit those murders and to kill himself," I told her gently.

"I knew it. I knew he wasn't crazy. Who is this witch?" she asked, her eyes flashing.

"Well," I said with a small smile. "You needn't trouble yourself over her. She's already paid for her actions in blood."

"What? Wait, you killed somebody?"

"Well, I had a hand in the matter-," I was cut off by Camille's hand striking my cheek with impressive force. I looked at her with disbelief. "Forgive me if I'm a little surprised by your reaction."

"How the hell am I react? You just made me culpable in a revenge murder I never asked for!" she hissed.

"I've been alive for a thousand years and I can assure you many people have died for far less! Besides, now you can find comfort in the truth," I said, resting my hand on her shoulder.

She flicked it off. "The _truth?_ You compel me, you make me a piece of something that should be tearing up inside! I don't know how, but I will undo whatever the _hell_ it is you've done to me. And when I do, you're going to wish you never laid eyes on me."

Shocked by her words, I back away slowly before flshing from the restaurant. Anger bubbling inside me again. I had wanted to help her, and this is how she repays me!

But my thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice calling out, "Hey!"

I turned and saw Marcel approaching me. "Where've you been? Not still mad about our tiff the other night, are you?"

"Water under the bridge," I said with a pleasant smile.

"Did you just see Cami? Too bad you're not interested, or you could have her. I'm feeling like now is not the right time for me to be pursuing a relationship. Life's all about timing, you know? Speaking of, I swung by your place earlier to commiserate over a drink, but I must have just missed you."

I smiled, remembering the lie I had told him about my living arrangements. "Well, the Palace Royale didn't suit me. I moved on weeks ago," I said smoothly.

"No… I mean your _other_ place. Interesting location to put down your roots, same planation where I was a slave. I guess that's why you or Anna never invited me over."

"Well how rude of me," I replied coolly. "I'll speak to Elijah and Anna. I'm sure he'll be pleased to host you and Davina for the evening, especially after you were so hospitable to him."

Marcel smiled and laughed. "Good," he said and I smiled in turn. "I look forward to it."

He walked away and once more, a cold tremor went down my spine.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

I allowed Hayley to lead me upstairs as Rebekah trailed behind us. I heard her go into the other room while Hayley and I walked inside the bedroom that Klaus and I shared.

I turned and smiled at her. "Thanks, but I think I'm okay for the most part. I'm going to shower."

Hayley smiled and rubbed my arm before walking back out of the room. I listened carefully, and heard the sound of her bedroom door closing and her own shower starting. I could hear Rebekah talking to Elijah and Klaus before they left.

Silently, I moved into the bathroom and turned on the water for the shower. Then I made my way over to the bedroom, towards the balcony. I opened the doors without a sound and walked outside. I looked down and saw Elijah and Klaus leaving to go deal with Agnes.

I narrowed my eyes before lowering a hand to my stomach. "Sorry, guys, but we're going to help Daddy and Uncle Elijah deal with the Wicked Witch of the West."

With ease, I climbed over the balcony railing and jumped down, landing on the balls of my feet. I followed Elijah and Klaus all the way to St Anne's keeping to the shadows the entire time.

I barely hesitated in killing the witches that were standing guard over Agnes. I attacked them with a fury that had been building inside me for the past few days and part of me relished in it.

Once all the commotion was over, a very annoyed Elijah led me back to the mansion. Hayley scolded me when we walked inside, angry that I snuck out twice in one day.

I merely rolled my eyes, watching as her and Elijah began to bicker over how to better watch over me. I walked into the kitchen as they moved to the back rooms, probably towards Elijah's office.

A quiet knock sounded from the front door and I furrowed my brows. I wondered if it was Patrick… or maybe it was Charlie. With that thought, I dashed towards the door and opened it.

Josh stood outside and gave me an awkward smile. "Uh, hey."

I sighed and leaned against the door, raising my brow. "What do you want, Josh?"

I turned my head a little when Hayley appeared next to me, looking a little miffed. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes at Josh.

"Look," he huffed. "Where's Klaus?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Josh's shoulder slumped. "Where is he, I've been trying to find him all day! Marcel knows that Klaus lied about where he lives," he explained.

"Shit," I muttered, rubbing my eyes.

"Do _you_ know where he is?" Josh asked Hayley.

She lifted her brows. "I'm not his damn keeper, Josh."

"Fine, just…tell him to call me, please," he said, lifting his hands.

"Okay," I replied, shutting the door. I rolled my eyes at Hayley and started walking back towards the parlor. I could hear her following me, but then a knock came from the door again.

Hayley whirled around. "Argh, what the hell, Josh?" she demanded, yanking open the door. She and I froze at the sight of Marcel at the door.

"Hi there," Marcel said with a cool smile "I'm Marcel. I don't think we've met." He glanced over Hayley's shoulder. "Hey there, Anna. I didn't know you lived here."

I moved quickly to Hayley's side, shoving her back. "What the hell do you want, Marcel?" I snapped.

Marcel smiled again. "Well, I was in the neighborhood, and I couldn't help but notice one of my vampires leaving here. I thought I better check it out, and what do I find? Annabelle Davis and a mystery girl, leaving in a mansion that reeks of Mikaelsons."

"Congrats on being a good finder," I said sharply. "Sorry, but I'm going to cut this short."

I slammed the door in his face, and heard his laugh. "Just because I can't get in, Anna, doesn't mean I won't be back," he called.

"Good _night_, Marcel," I called back.

I turned around and faced Hayley, who stared at me with huge eyes. "_That_ was Marcel?" she asked. I nodded and she released a long breath. "Well. He's the smiling sort."

I snorted and walked with her towards the kitchen. We each made a cup of tea and I noticed she kept glancing towards the doorway.

"Waiting for Elijah to show up?" I asked teasingly.

Hayley flinched and linked rapidly. "Uh, no. I wasn't- I-…"

I laughed. "You _fancy_ him."

Hayley winced. "I do not _fancy _him."

I glanced at her. "Don't look now, but your pants are on fire."

"Very mature," Hayley muttered. "Let's sit outside."

"Sure."

We walked outside and sat down in plush rocking chairs. I stared up at the stars, smiling to myself. I rested a hand protectively over the twins, sighing.

"So are you going to tell me what happened after you snuck out?"

I gave Hayley an amused look. "Oh, you know. A few hearts got ripped out, a threat was made, and a neck was snapped."

Hayley lifted her cup. "Just a typical Tuesday night," she said with a mock salute, before taking a sip of her tea.

I laughed again.

We sat there for a few more minutes before we heard some rustling coming from the rose bushes by the pool. Hayley stood and walked over there cautiously. I stood up as well, then flinched and cried out when Hayley was snagged by a black blur.

The hair on the back of my neck rose and I whirled to the side and opened my mouth to scream. A hand clamped down on my mouth and something hard was brought down on my temple.

Everything faded to black.

Ooo0ooO

(Elijah's POV)

I sat in my office, alone with my thoughts. I sat facing the fireplace, eyes closed.

I thought over the argument I had had with Hayley about how to better protect Annabelle from leaving the mansion and getting herself into trouble.

_"I can watch her! We do fine without you and Klaus every day, last time I checked!"_

_"Clearly not, since she has managed to evade you twice within a couple of hours."_

_"Because she wants to help! Can you really blame her? She's stubborn, you and I know that!"_

_"Yes, well, that does not mean she can continue to put herself in danger."_

_"You think I want her to be in danger? You forget she's my relative!"_

_"Then why do you continue to fail at keeping her from harm's way?"_

I had not meant for the harsh words to slip past my tongue, but alas, they did. Hayley had stormed from the room with anger and hurt in her eyes. The guilt ate away slowly into my thoughts.

With a sigh, I stood and went to go find her, to apologize properly.

I went to the parlor first, then the kitchen, then finally went upstairs. I searched her room, pausing and looking around.

"Hayley?" I called out. "Annabelle?"

There was no response. Unease crept up my spine and I pulled out my phone to call my sister.

"Good bye means good bye, Elijah," Rebekah said.

"Did you come back?" I asked. "Did you come back and are they with you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rebekah demanded.

"Hayley and Anna are gone, where is they?"

"_What?_"

I turned as Klaus entered the room, his expression grave. "Marcel was here."

I let my hand fall to my side as shock filled me. "That's impossible," I whispered. "I… I was downstairs, I would have…"

"You're telling me you were here, and Marcel took _my mate from right under you?_" Klaus roared.

I blinked. "I was in my study… Niklaus, I am sorry, I am so terribly sorry."

"Yes, well, not as sorry as he's going to be," Klaus snarled, whirling to leave the room.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: I'm so excited to write the next chapter! It's going to be awesome! How do you guys feel about Tyler's return?**

**Here's what I have for baby name suggestions so far:**

** Katherinemikaelson: Claire and Mason **

**TwilightNewMoonEclipseMidnight: Claire Rebekah Mikaelson and Mason Henrik Mikaelson**

**Atlafan1286: Henrik and Lily**

**Psycho17: Claire Rebekah Mikaelson and Henrik Elijah Mikaelson **

**If you like any of those names, let me know, or send me more suggestions. I'm keeping a list and so far it looks like Claire and Henrik are front runners for names!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


End file.
